Escape
by heart me not
Summary: All Rinoa ever wanted was to runaway from her highly esteemed royal life. All Squall wanted to do was to disappear from who he really was. Both of them share the urge to escape. Yet their journey wasn't how they thought it would be. Squinoa.
1. The true heir

A/N: Hey! How's it going. Well this idea came to me in a dream so if it's a little funky. Tell me if it's a bit TOO funky... Dreams are 'fun-Kay'. Well hope you like it and to enjoy more, why not read my other stories too. Enjoy! This is set out kingdom style...new age kingdom style.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or the other. I have no authority at all yet I own this plot. Don't sue! Or plagiarise in that matter too.

****

Chapter 1: The true heir

He shed endless tears. Even though he was a grown man, even though he'd been though hell and back, he didn't care about anything else. Only now has he ever wept. A woman that he cared dearly, showed him light in times in darkness, in which he promised that he would love forever and he intended in keeping that way.

Raine...How do I live without you? You are my life...you are my all...

"Sire, please, it's time to close the coffin," said the male servant slowly, as if he was afraid of the king's reaction. The servant was a scrawny little man, dressed in the formal royal servant's attire of black yet, normally he would have worn the royal red, today just wasn't the day.

"I SAID NOT YET!" yelled the King in his demanding voice that made everything shake. Even the two large guards next to him jumped. "Not yet," he repeated calmly to reassure the others.

The King. A tall, built man with his long dark hair jacketing over his mournful face, on his knees, slumped over at the open casket. There, laid an innocent victim to a cruel and meaningless way of transportation. How angelic she looked, so young... long beautiful auburn hair, fair skin...she had the kindest heart. 

The king stayed there, staring, hoping in some way, she'll come back to him... Even if she had to depart from him, he yearned to just have enough time to say one last goodbye or one last, solemn, sweet kiss... As time went by though, the realisation that she had finally departed started to sink into the king. The priest next to him tapped on his shoulder, startled, the king reflexively looked to the correspondent.

"Come Laguna, let her rest in peace," he suggest with his arm gesturing him back to the church benches. The priest, Father Matt, knew Laguna since he was brought in the royal family therefore, it was no surprise to the king that he spoke to him so informally, "For Raine's sake, let there be no other delays."

Laguna agreed reluctantly, kissed his wife on the forehead and stepped back to the old, traditional benches of the house of Christ where he sat. He still shed tears, crying for the sake that the love of his life had proceeded into a 'better life' and how he was still left in his. Suffering by the constant pain...to remain his life in solitude...

The funeral ceremony continued. The lowering of the casket, the priest's final words, the placing of flowers around her headstone. It was almost too overwhelming for Laguna, at so many times in the graveyard he wanted to bail out and run away forever. Forget everything but then he remembered, how could he ever forget Raine, how could he ever stop loving her. Every significant moment, every last word was heard, felt and flashed before him. The day he proposed to her, the gleaming smile on her face, their wedding day, their wedding night, the honeymoon and then their great days of ruling the kingdom together. Then the other juvenile thoughts too came back, the first time that they met. He pure hatred between them that turned to love, the closeness they grew, their first kiss. It was so hard to stop thinking of her. Finally the last parting words were spoken and Laguna returned back to his room.

Unfamiliar, he had a double bed with no companion. He shut his lonely bedroom door and locked it by turning the golden switch. As he passed through his blank room, he traced his hand over her beauty items, her brush that still had some collection of her hazelnut locks, her pink eye-shadow which suited her so well and her perfume, _Patience_, the fragrance smelt of sweet smelling white roses. The smell was almost a trademark to her. Laguna felt as if he couldn't handle the constant thoughts, light headed and sat on the edge of their bed. He tilted himself down and wept, where the essence of Raine still remained. He was reluctant to shut his eyes, hugging his sheets to his chin and tucking his knees. Eventually he did sleep, exhausted by his constant weaving. Yet, all thoughts were still of the forever-florescent Raine.

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=

Laguna woke in his empty room. He turned over to seek for his clock which read that it was past noon. _Obviously, someone must have ordered to not interrupt the king to day as he maybe a bit _touchy_, _he thought. He slid away from his forlorn bed and changed quickly to his royal garments. Still a bit nauseated, he yanked the curtains back to let the full blissful shine hit his mental fog away. He walked to his door yet, he didn't know what to do. He started hesitating as his fingers touched the knob yet, he couldn't make himself to turn it. Could he bear the constant stares? He is the king, he can't show any vulnerability. _In a little while, just give me a while, I need just another minute..._he promised himself.

Sitting in his desk, he took out his hidden keys and tempted to open one of his drawers yet, his eyes pondered to the bottom. There were three drawers, the top was for miscellaneous, middle Laguna's associations, last... Raine's items. He respected Raine's privacy yet, does privacy still mean anything when you pass on? Laguna thought, _What could it do? I can't feel lower that I already am?_ He jabbed the key in hearing the click and pulled the handle gently. He didn't really know why he was doing this. Maybe trying to find something to tell him that she'll be waiting for him or if he was just paranoid and it was just a way of grieving. The first item that caught his eye was a medium size book. Laguna lifted it up carefully and flipped to the cover page, 'My Diary by Raine and Raine Loire.' Laguna found himself amused slightly, thinking that in here, it will reveal his disgusting habits, her little fantasies and other whatnot. He turned to the next page and it read:

__

4th January

Dearest Diary,

LAGUNA! He is SO impossible. **That sounds about right.** _But I love him. _Laguna paused and breathed in slowly. _Today, he snuck up on me while I was reading in the forest and well...one thing lead to another._ **Oh, I remember that...Heh...** _I don't want to jump to conclusions but I think a lot more happen than us just fooling around._ _I don't want to startle him, I mean, we're not even married yet. He's such a romantic though...sigh...I really do love him. _**She really thought like this?** Laguna was tempted to put the book away but, proceeded, not as if he wanted to, more as he needed to. _Maybe I'm too young...and what a hunk he is..._**Yes I Am.** _Hmm...Raine Loire, has a nice ring to it doesn't it? I love you Laguna and I always will forever. I'll never forget you. Love you FOREVER!_

Raine.

With that as much as encouragement, he stepped out of his comfort zone and walked out of his room and down to the throne. Most of his business associates were waiting for the king patiently. 

"Sire, I'm sorry for your loss," one responded.

"She's gone to a better place, Sire," said another.

Laguna gestured in a way that he accepted their heartless sympathy. "So, what's going on?" he said with calmness but there was a hint of fear lingering.

"Sire, this may seem too soon but, since you didn't have and kin with your dearly departed, have you thought about anything to continue the Loire line?"

Laguna's mind turned to rage but the glowing face of Raine that was lurking in his mind stopped him from bursting, "I don't intend to re-marry if that's what you're considering."

"Sire, you may lose your position as king."

"Then let it be but as long as I'm living, I am king till the day I die."

"The assassins will be working overtime for your other hick siblings," another murmured, intended to be humorous yet it did end up that way. The other associates glared at their disrespectful 'friend.'

"Let it be," repeated Laguna. 

The rest of the meeting continued with local issues, global issues, other media and gossip. Laguna could only care for his people, all the rest, his associates can handle. He went back into his room and lock himself up. Everyday, he promised, he'd read a page from Raine's diary to give him strength for the day. The thought also lingered when he would finish the book but, he thought he'll tackle it when it happens.

:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^:^.^

Laguna proceeded, each day, getting his little inspiration. What he read today stunned him though. He recalled that they had an argument in their relationship that lasted for almost half a year yet they reconciled after that. He never actually knew what happened but he thought it was something overly pretentious. 

__

20th August

Dearest Diary,

I miss Laguna so much! I know I told him I hate him and all...I don't honestly. I love him so much that I can't bear this to distress him. Laguna...I'm doing this for you. Laguna adjust himself to an uncomfortable position, almost knowing that something huge will be exposed soon in the passage. _How can I go to him with this swelled up belly. How can I tell him that he's going to be a father? _"FATHER!" he choked to himself. **She was pregnant and she never told me? Did our love mean nothing?!** _He's born to be king. This child of mine is either a princess or prince. I think it's a girl, it's so gentle and barely kicks at all. Really quite. But who knows? It could be a boy, If it is, I'm glad because I can tell he'll be a lot like me, how? If he had Laguna's side then he/she wouldn't sleep at all. _Laguna started reading slower._ Any day now, this little one will be in the world. _**She had to go through all that alone...My poor, poor Raine. I understand...I am angry but I can't stay angry at you.** _I hope she or he will receive a good family. I do hope...If it is a girl, I'll name her Iris...If it's a boy...hmm...Laguna junior? No, that would be too obvious. I love the name Squall. Squall it is..._

Raine.

Laguna found it hard to breathe, it was too overwhelming. He was so light headed that he forgotten about his ego, wobbled to the door and ordered the outside guard to get him an analgesic with a glass of water. A servant came quickly to his aid and Laguna swallowed the tablet down and drained the rest of the water wordlessly. He thanked them and closed the door again. Taking a deep breath, he charged towards his empty bed, grabbed a pillow and hugged it contently like a child to his favourite teddy bear. _I fathered a child, I have a son or daughter...I have an heir..._

[*=*][*=*][*=*][*=*][*=*][*=*][*=*][*=*][*=*][*=*][*=*][*=*][*=*][*=*][*=*][*=*][*=*]

A young lad sat under an evergreen tree in front of a sea view. It was incredibly peacefully, just the way he liked it. The seas breeze wafting pass him as he watched the beautiful sun set. The streaks of orange started to sink while shades of purple and blue rosed to consume the remaining bits of the greatest star. The young man with hazelnut locks with light streaks of strawberry blonde, sat there and did the final touches of his painting. And what a great artist he was, every stroke seemed to be perfectly placed and the end product always ended up perfect, he wouldn't have it any other way. He always hated untidiness. He continued until his pictured had disappeared, consumed by the night. 

Unaware, there was a girl than ran from the other side of the forest, she too, also thought that she was alone. She slipped into the river to have a swim. The lad, now, stopped painting at then studied the glittering sky above him like every other night. The girl swam so freely and with ease as if she swam before she walked. She ducked in and out of the surface, rarely taking air, graceful as ever. Her clothing was a nuisance though, it always seemed to slow her down yet it was better to wear something than nothing she convinced herself. She took one more duck before she left it for the night. Deep into the water, she could only see the things that have been shined by the moon. Taking to surface to take a breath, her leg got caught by something, not panicking, she bent down to she if she could untie it herself yet it was too dark to see anything. Now, her heart race, knowingly that there was no one out there, she cried for help anyway. She fluttered quickly causing the water to cause frantic ripples. The young lad attention got caught and he placed his picture down and stood up.

The lady, with her final ounce of strength, jumped as far as she could and screamed, "Help! Somebody!" then dropping back to the water. The lad heard her frantic cry even though it was mostly muffled by the water in her mouth. He ran towards the water and swam as fast as he could to save her. The movement of the water was an indication of where she was but, only when the water stopped moving did the lad start to hasten. He swam faster and reached down towards her, ripping her dress to set her free, he pulled her across the sea and reached to the nearest bank. He dragged her uphill and did CPR. Brushing away her raven tresses that had light streaks of ginger. He held her nose, gaped her mouth and breathed into her, then tilting his head to listen if there was any breathing. He continued this procedure for about a minute until she coughed out the sea water. As she coughed, eyes widen, held on tightly to the closest object next to her, which was the lad and heaved air in frantically as her shock began to die down. 

"W-What *cough* happened?" she asked wearily. Still holding on to this unknown man, she realised how moronic she must have looked like and let him gently. "Sorry."

"I didn't catch all of it," he started saying while he took of his shirt and strained it from the water, he was quite built with a great pecks and all, this even appealed to the lady, "But you nearly drowned. Are you alright?" he asked, slipping his black shirt back on.

"Yeah, thanks. I come from a wealthy kingdom, give me your name and I'll reward you greatly," she stated in upmost queenly way. Yet the young man had already turned away and started walking back to his equipment. "Do you know who I am?" she demanded, angry with him now, for that now respecting royalty.

"Do I care?" he responded rudely. He walked to his bag and took out a ragged towel where he dried his hair, which remain quite scruffy afterwards, which suited him very well. "You should go back to a cocktail party shouldn't you?"

"I am Rinoa Heartilly, princess of Deling. What nerve you have to treat a princess like that?" she asked poshly.

"Hey suit yourself, you could be the queen of whatever, I wouldn't care. It's not like you're going to remember me anyway, I'm just a commoner," he said while sitting down, the moonlight highlighted his features with silver as it did to the princess. The princess, with her wet tresses welded to her heart-shaped face, her big brown eyes glimmered as she studied at her _knight in shining armour_. Her saviour, looked up to flick his hair back away from his eyes, a mystical blue, so he could finally collect up his items.

She sat beside him, just to irritate him further. Even though this man was incredibly rude, she found herself attracted to him and wanted a payback for his despicable uncouthness. She saw a piece of paper on the ground and picked it up. "What's this?" she asked innocently.

The man was counting a realised he missed a page, in which the princess was holding, "Give it back, it has no interest to you."

"If you say it that way, it must have some interest to me," she said cheekily hiding it behind her back.

The man stood up and tried to get his painting back, he hated playing games therefore he wasn't really trying. He flinched to one way and she moved in the opposite direction. He tried the other and the same happened. Then finally he did a fake to the right and snatched it with his left hand. Yet, she held it on too tightly and a great rip scarred right down the middle.

"Oh well, no use now, I didn't like it anyway," he said, giving up and proceeded packing up his items. 

Rinoa, curious, opened up the painting and saw a beautiful picture of the sunset, perfect. Looking down to the bottom where he signed his signature. 'Leon.' She pieced the other together and saw the relationship they combined. She started to feel disgust, not to 'Leon' but herself, how could she ruin such a beautiful painting. The array of colours matched and all of it combined together perfectly. 'Pretty as a picture' was an understatement towards this.

"Leon?" she asked quietly. Making sure that he, in fact painted this masterpiece.

"Yeah," he responded reluctantly. He hated being called that but it was name he made by himself.

"I'm really sorry. You're such a great artist, why don't you sell you paintings or something?" she asked as she still, studied the picture that she ruined.

"I'm not good enough, I mean the one you have in your hand for instance, the curve lines of the sea, see here, the colouration isn't right. I was going to keep that for reference but oh well, you can have if you want."

"Really?" she exclaimed, almost unbelieving that Leon had a heart.

"Yeah, whatever, I was going to chuck it anyway," he said dismissing it with a wave. _What am I going to do with rubbish anyway, if she wants to be a garbage collector, she can go right ahead._

She ran up to him and hugged him, which was awfully uncomfortable for Leon. "Can you not do that?"

Rinoa looked up, still holding on to him, "Do what?" 

Leon looked down in what she was doing and then she backed away, "Oh, I got a bit carried away hey?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Hmm...Leon...like Leonardo Di Vinci?" she said and she sat down to embrace the great view.

"Somewhat like that..."

"Does that mean that's not your actual name?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he said enigmatically.

Before Rinoa could say another word, a tall, old man came down the hill from where she first crawled out. "Rinoa?! Rinoa! Are you here? Where are you?" a male voice yelled.

"They've got a search party for you, you better go."

Rinoa agreed and headed off in direction to the man's voice. Leon, broke away, taking everything that belonged to him and walked back to the diligent city. As he walked through the streets, he thought he might visit an old _friend_...

He came to a dark, deserted street and knocked gently on an old wooden door of a commoners house.

"Who is it?" one croaked.

"Leon."

Someone slid open the peephole and stared at Leon, he found this utterly irrational yet, it had to be done. The lady opened the old creaky door to let him in. "Wow, you have grown, what brings a great man like you to this province... Squall?"

|=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=||=|

"Rinoa, where were you? Why are you drenched? And why is your dress ripped?" asked her concerned Father as he observed her passing through the little forested area. King Caraway. After her mother passed away, his father had never been the same. 'Over protective' was Rinoa liked to call it.

"I'm fine father," she whined as she quickly returned to her castle. "I'd wish you'd trust me more."

"What did you really expect? You run off, almost of the dead of night and without a word to anyone? You don't know what kind of psychos are out there!"

"Oh come on, it's only 9pm and I was only gone for a moment. Please, spare me the constant lecture," she retorted back to her father.

__

Like her mother that one... "Come on, go and get dress and go to bed."

Rinoa had already ran ahead and out of her fathers view. She ran up to her room, slammed the door and collapsed on her bed. Then she sat up and noticed that she still had something in her back pocket, taking her hand back and pulling it out, it was Leon's painting. She walked up to her table and lifted the glass that covered it and placed the beautiful painting underneath. Placing in together as if was never torn. Then she sat in the chair and sighed. 

She hated being a princess, sometimes she'd just want to runaway...escape from it all...

A/N: Woah, I gotta admit, this is the longest first chapter I'd ever written. Well I hope you like it. Please review or I'll get offended. And why not read my others while you're at it. Thanks! Cya!

Leonhartilly


	2. Where paths unite

A/N: I'm sorry for the lateness of this. I hope you will forgive me though. I had a lot of ideas for this story and then I mixed them all up so I had to channel it all and then there was school holidays in which I didn't really have time to write believe it or not. Then back to school now, I have about 3 tests next week and 1 essay due. Anyone read the book 'Taronga' by Victor Kelleher? Have to do a character study on it... SO BORING. I suggest you to never read that book. It is so boring. Gawd...Thanks for the reviews by the way. Squinoa all the way! Hope you enjoy it and please review if you can. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or the other. I have no authority at all yet I own this plot. Don't sue! Or plagiarise in that matter too.

****

Chapter 2: Where paths unite

Squall felt quite relieved, hearing his rightful name as walked into the room, the atmosphere was pleasant and lively, just how he'd remember it. The graffiti on the walls by the young children, the constant giggles and other whatnot. He remembered when he was back here, he hated this place and couldn't wait to leave. Yet, he also missed it. "Can't I say 'hi'?" he said, with a very, light, weak smile.

The lady, dressed in black, with jet-long black hair had the yellowiest eyes possible to life, one might say, cat's-eye. "Of course he can yet, one might wonder why that child comes, though long ago he eagerly wanted to leave." She walked over to the dinging table and sat down, Squall sat opposite to her.

Squall sighed heavily before saying, "You know why... Everyone knows about...her death...sooner or later they'll eventually come hunting for me..." he said sadly looking down at the wooden table, full of scratches and scapes by other orphans. He tried to feel sympathy for the departed queen but he couldn't find it... 

"You have to leave soon..." she said softly and slowly. "For your own sake. I'm sure you'll cope by yourself...don't you have a job coming up? The ocean calls for you name, does it not, Captain?"

"So you heard about that too huh?" he stated, almost amusingly. He looked back at matron, she was always a person that seemed to understand Squall. Maybe it was her bewitching abilities but Squall though it was more than that. Maybe it was because she was the departed queen's closest confidant, maybe it was because she was the only one that knew the true nature of his departed mother or just because 

"You should know, these children linger everywhere and it eventually ends up in my ears," she said as she looked over her shoulder to see two children, about 5 years old run across the room in ragged clothes laughing gleefully. Squall looked at them and thought back when he was here. While all the others were playing around, he'd be in a corner somewhere, thinking, drawing or reading. 

"Well, I guess I'm here to say goodbye. Thank you for everything..."

"Farewell my prince. May angels guide your way," she sniffled, emotions consuming her. She tempted to hug him yet she knew that he hate that. He took steps out yet the matron called him back.

"Yes?" he answered, surprised.

"Take this with you, It is rightfully yours anyway," she said. It was a miniature object wrapped in soft felt. He unwrapped it slowly, an unveiled a small silver object. A sword, gunblade, with wings. He took affection to it quickly. 

"Rightfully mine?" he questioned.

"It was your mothers...now it's yours."

He placed it in his inner pocket of his jacket and walked out. Leaving his past behind, he headed towards the docks to await his new journey.

{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}

Rinoa packed her items into a small backpack, what she thought was essential anyway. She planned it out carefully in her head. Leave at midnight, through the window and to the docks. _Perfect._ She thought about this plan for the last two weeks and she came familiar to the guards timetable, the hidden path and perfect hiding spots. It was a game to her when she was young but now it became reality. She wore a fairly-thick, long sleeved, black sweater and figure-hugging, shiny, leather pants. She tied her hair up chopsticks style and wore black mittens. She looked like a thief, which she was quite pleased with. She took once last glance of her darkened bedroom and opened her window. _Should I leave a note? Ah, screw it. He'll probably think that I got kidnapped or something...Oh well...He had it coming..._ She stepped out the window slowly and sat her feet on the ledge on her light blue sneakers, then shut the window slowly, not causing any catastrophic disturbances. 

Now outside sliding across the windowsill, she climbed around to the roof when tried to gain balance. She wobbled a few times yet gained composure after a while then she ran across to the other side, passing by her father's room. She crept to the lower side of the building to the maids and kitchen-staff area where she jumped down by the tree. A maid opened the door at that moment and she looked straight at Rinoa. Rinoa's eyes widened as she cringed inside hoping the maid wouldn't scream. Thankfully she didn't.

"Princess?! What are you doing?" she asked while holding a bucket-full of water. The maid was around her forties, rotund, short curly brown hair and eyes, plus fat, full lips that looked like they could attract an angry bull but altogether, innocent. 

Rinoa quickly jumped down to quieten her. "Shoosh! Don't you ever call me that! You never saw me or it'll be off with your head." Rinoa couldn't believe that she even said that, it felt so cold and harsh yet it slipped out so easily, which made her feel even worse. 

"I-I'm sorry," the maid pleaded kneeling to her, "Please, my job means everything. I have three children to feed and my husband was killed in the war. Please, please!"

"SHOOSH!" she smacked her forehead, "Oh man, just go back inside and act like you did see me or anything. You won't lose you job, I'll make sure of it. Just go and be quite. Ok?" asked Rinoa impatiently. The guards would be changing shifts any moment now.

The maid nodded and stopped sobbing and walked back in but just right before she asked, "Where are you going? Take this."

"Away," was all Rinoa said as she took the item gracefully and rushed off. She ran behind the trees and then climbed up the gate wall where the guard stood. She stayed low and quite until his shift was over. Another guard came up to him and they started talking.

"Slow night eh?" the large Red Guard asked yawning.

"Yeah. It's pretty quite," said the lean blue guard. 

Rinoa tossed her bag around to get an item out, a hairspray can. She placed her bag back and threw the can in the opposite direction she was about to run to.

"W-What was that?!" asked the blue guard, suddenly awake.

"Let's go check it out," the Red Guard suggested.

Rinoa ran as fast as she could away from her kingdom as the foolish guards ran to sound. She ran a few metres then came to a halt at the next corner as she leant against the wall. Then she snuck her eyes over the edge of the wall to see if anyone followed her. It was clear. She caught her breath back as she walked to the docks. Then she remembered that she had an object that the maid passed to her. She opened the handkerchief to unveil a piece of mud cake. Rinoa's favourite yet she wasn't it the mood to be eating. She wrapped it back up and shoved it back in her cramped up bag. 

A couple of moments later, she arrived at the docks and walked up to the ticket seller. "How much is it to Balamb?"

He looked at her suspiciously, then said, "500gil for you miss."

Rinoa smiled politely and paid the good man. He smiled and tipped his hat as her gestured to the small boat that was anchored there. Rinoa walked on the platform, hearing the restless sea underneath her. She almost found as an omen so she walked faster into the boat, so fast that she crash into someone without realising who it was. "Oh, I do apologise. Forgive me for my clumsiness."

"It's fine..." he replied. Rinoa recognised his voice and looked up from hanging her head in shame.

"Leon?!" she exclaimed then wrapping her hands around her mouth to a muffled cry, "What are you doing here?"

Squall just rolled his eyes indicating his black visor which was sewed with the word, "Captain." Rinoa smiled, finally, she felt relaxed that she knew at least one person on this boat. She sighed heavily and looked at her ticket, it said Cabin #17. 

"Do you know where this is?" she asked him, almost as if testing him. She still couldn't believe that the man that saved her a couple of days ago is a captain but then again, she thought back how well he swam and how he knew how to CPR... then she realised maybe it didn't seem that fictional.

"Err...17, that'll be down this hallway, first right, third left and then the second right," he stated but then realised that that was just a waste of time as he saw the puzzled looking across Rinoa's face, "Fine, I'll show you where. C'mon."

Rinoa smiled dreamily, which seemed to quite enchanting. It even made Squall's skin crawl, he wasn't quite sure if it was positioned positively or negatively but he knew he better just let it lie. Moment's later, they arrived at the cabin. There was a metal door and engraved with bolts was the number seventeen. Rinoa slid her card through the slot and twisted the knob to open the door. She walked in and looked around. It was quite small but Rinoa as happy with it. It was cleaner than she expected and it even had a desk. "You remember me right?" 

Squall looked around to see if anyone was listening to them, he had the all clear. "Yeah, I know who you are. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have all these guards escorting you to a Queen Anne or something?"

"I ran away," she replied bluntly looking down at her hands as she took off her mittens. "I couldn't live there anymore. They won't allow me to do anything! I even have an arranged marriage. Some really ugly dude…" Rinoa shuddered slightly.

"And you think it's better out here?" he retorted. A bit rougher then he intended it to be. Rinoa looked at him angrily.

"YOU don't know how it's like there!" she spat.

Squall sighed, "See I was right...you royalty are all the same... do you really think that you'd be able to survive out there by yourself?"

"I'm sure I'll be able to cope thank you very much."

Squall shook his head, "Suit yourself." 

A moment of silence passed between them but was shattered by Rinoa.

"So where are you staying?" she asked changing the subject.

Squall looked down at the timber floors, "I don't have a dorm... I just take my breaks on the bench or something. Being a captain is a full time job...that reminds me, we're casting off in five. Err...I better go, I'll see you around I guess..."

"Yeah, Hope to see you soon," she said happily as she shut the door, escorting him out of her room. 

Squall walked up to outside deck and unhooked the rope that attached to the shore's decking while Rinoa was getting comfortable in her room. _Cosy...oh well...Wonder what lies for me in Balamb... the smallest continent... largest island..._

A big screeching horn erupted and the boat was off shore. Rinoa looked out her window, seeing all bright lights of Deling turn into glittering stars. She started to get weary and rested on her single flat bed. Cuddling up, she drifted a sleep, thinking what here future would be like. Hoping it would be prospered and enjoyable...unlike what it was like in her kingdom. She finally sighed in heavily and had a dreamless sleep. 

"Captain! On the radar! Come quickly," yelled on of the crewmen looking at a radar which seemed to blinking furiously. "It's a vessel, and a pretty big one too."

Squall came quickly and also looked at the screen. "Do you know who it is?" he asked in his commanding voice. No one hesitated to take his orders when he spoke like that.

"I believe it's one of the royal ships but from the look of it..." he peered through his binoculars, "There's A LOT of Galbadian soldiers on it, a couple of Esthar ones too..."

__

ESTHAR!? It can't be...royal ships...soldiers... "Get them up on the radio Nida, pronto."

"Yes sir!" he saluted then ran up to the above deck where he worked the radio. "Sir, I have a response."

Squall ran up to the top deck and took the microphone off Nida. "Crr...this is...crr...the Royal Galbadian Police Vessel...crr...we have a warrant to check...crr...the premises...We believe that...crr...the princess of Deling may be aboard...crr, over."

Squall held on the microphone, looking to his left in deep thought. _Princess of Deling? Rinoa...they are after her...by the look of it she really hates them...I would too... I guess I have to let them in or they'll start attacking... I can't risk that... Especially on my first trip as captain... Err... I'll just let them on...Might as well just take the princess...she wouldn't cope it in the real world anyway... She was brought up in royalty so what does she know..._

"This is the White Wolf speaking, I captain of the vessel, Sq- uh sorry, Leon, _Crap that was close..._ allow you to board our vessel."

Squall placed his microphone down and sighed. Nida looked at him and spoke out, "You're letting them in...Hope they won't tear down the place..."

"I had no choice. Their ship is fully equipped and if I refused, they would've attack. Now we would want that...anyway they aren't going to find what they want here."

Nida let out a loose laugh, "Yeah, I mean a princess on this boat. She would be insane to come aboard let alone run away from her kingdom. Or maybe she was kidnapped...but I doubt anyone like that is here. I mean we would have seen. I saw every one that came in."

"Yeah, I better give everyone a warning. You do the left side, I'll do the right," he suggested. A hint of softness was in his tone which Nida found was odd.

"Yes sir," he saluted then walked off.

Squall strode quickly to the dorms and knock the told everyone that, "Some soldiers will be checking the dorms in a moment. It will be only a while, hopefully. Thank you." Then finally, he reached room #17. He knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked it again more roughly but on the third knock, Rinoa opened the door and Squall nearly knocked on the head but stopped just in time. Rinoa looked at him wearily and yawned, "What is it Leon? It's a bit early for breakfast isn't it?"

"Oh, err...some soldiers are looking for you...Galbadian and Esthar soldiers," he whispered looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

Rinoa eyes widened. "They can't see me here! What do I do?! You have to hide me! Please... where do I go..." Rinoa held him arms while Squall tried not to look directly at her.

"T-there's nothing I can do. They're coming in at any moment now. I-"

Rinoa held him tightly but then fell to the floor, kneeling down and started sobbing softly.

"I can't go back...please...help me."

Squall felt his stomach turn. "I-I'll...see what...I can do."

Rinoa looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Really?" She was suddenly astonished that this person that he'd been so rude, stubborn and arrogant, would help her. She thought that he would have loved it if she left the boat but no, he would go out of his way to help her. _So Leon does empathise..._

Squall could feel the twisting and turning of his insides. _Err...what if she gets caught...then I'll be screwed. Very screwed...She's small enough to fit in the wardrobe I think. It'll do..._ "Get in the wardrobe and don't make a sound. I'll distract them somehow..."

Rinoa was about to thank him but a soldier was already down the hallway. Squall hissed and Rinoa ran quickly to the small closet where she stayed quite as a mouse listening to the conversation outside.

"Captain," said the blue solider, "May I check this room?"

Squall unnerved slightly, "Uh, this is my own dorm, I'm sure there's no need to check it."

The solider had a disbelieving look about his face. "C'mon captain, don't make me use force."

Squall opened the door reluctantly to unveil a very empty room. The solider walked in and searched around, he looked up and low, then walked slowly pass the closet, he turned to it a held the knob. Rinoa felt like screeching but she kept level-headed, hoping something or someone will save her.

"Err...is that enough officer? I would like less delays for the passengers, they are tending to get slightly restless with your presence around."

He let go of the knob. "Yes, I do apologise for that. It's that princess of Deling. We don't know if she ran away or got kidnapped that's the problem. Caraway is sending out a full search in Deling and giving a huge reward to whoever gives her back. Supposedly a million gil. If I had that money I could retire from this low wage job and finally marry my fiance. Sorry...I tend to dwell into my own issues. Anyway, yes, it's clear that the princess isn't here. Thank you for your Co-operation." He leant out his hand yet Squall just looked away and the solider, trying to act cool, just slipped his arm over his head, "We'll be on our way."

Not long the whole ship detached from the White Wolf. Squall sighed heavily then walked back to Rinoa's room. "Hey, it's me."

Rinoa opened the door leaping into his arms, sobbing. Squall stepped back slightly to lower the impact. "Thank you," she whimpered. Rinoa had been sitting in the closet for the whole time listening. He could have given Rinoa away so easily in so many occasions while talking to the soldier. Even with the offer of one million Gil didn't seem to tempt him.

Squall coughed, "C'mon, you look like you need some sleep. You ok?"

Rinoa wiped away her remaining tears and smiled at him, "Thanks to you I am."

"Night," he said as he started to shut the door. But, Rinoa called him, "What is it?"

Rinoa laughed to herself then looked at him, "I know this might be pretty stupid to ask this now but how long does it take to Balamb?"

"With the delay cause by you," Rinoa managed to giggle but Squall remain serious as always, "It'll take a further 6 hours."

"Oh...are you getting off at Balamb?" she asked, hoping it would be yes. She'd would like to repay him somehow. 

"I seriously don't know. See if I like it," he said with softness in his tone that made it sound sincere.

Rinoa smiled, "Well you better get back to work."

Squall nodded, "Yeah, night."

"Night Leon."

Squall closed the door to see Nida staring at him smiling. "Captain."

"Nida? Is there a problem?" he asked as if everything was honky dory.

Nida burst into laughter, "Sorry sir, I-it's just..." he couldn't stop laughed.

"Nida," Squall said back in his commanding voice, "Spill."

Nida stopped laughing and looked at him smiling. "Sorry sir, me any the boys were just saying that you looked more relaxed than usual. Not that it's a bad thing. It's just that... me and the boys were having this bet going on and -"

"Enough," he said sternly seeing Nida jump. "Back to work, we'll be arriving in 6 hours."

"Yes sir," Nida saluted then walked off but when he thought that Squall wasn't looking at him anymore he laughed hysterically to himself.

Squall shook his head and smacked his forehead. _Why me?_

A/N: I know that this was a long time coming but yes, I managed to finish it. I'm sorry for the delay... I had some issues... anyway yes, hope you liked the chapter and it cleared up some stuff that my of been confusing earlier. Please review if you can and once again, I apologise for the delay.

Leonhartilly


	3. Friend or Foe?

A/N: Hey everyone. Well if you've read my other story, You would've realised that my laptop is screwed and now I'm typing this up on my old comp. Sigh... anyway, Like I was saying before. I DON'T HAVE ANY SQUALL PICTURES! IT'S A SIN! Anyway,... please send some to suikagizmohotmail.com besides that I'm sick. I have some kind of flu so I might as well use this time to unwind and write some stuff. I'm kind of chucking a sad with my other story; 'Hope' only got one review for the most recent chapter... sigh... I don't have high expectations for this one either. Then for 'Heaven's Flare' I don't care if I never get reviewed for that one, it's just a bit of fun and something to keep my mind off other things like death. (Joking) Thanks. Hope you enjoy this. I had to change my style due to circumstances...

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or the others. Square soft does... Please don't sue. I'm poor enough as it is.

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe? 

Laguna woke up in his gigantic bed, alone. He'd become used to it now and then he got dressed and brushed his teeth. A knock interrupted him. "Wha?" he said, a mouth full of suds. The servant walked in and approached him.

            "A call from King Caraway."

Laguna nodded and washed his mouth out, "Cheers," he said then picked up the phone, the servant left. "Yo?"

            "Laguna, how are you?"

Laguna sighed loudly, "Oh could be better eh? I guess you know how that feels."

Caraway's voice changed, he was more sincere, "Yeah, all too well my good friend. Anyway, I need to ask of you a favour, maybe get your mind off things?"

Laguna smiled, "Anything. So what's up?"

Caraway sighed, "It's my daughter, y'know Rinoa...she ran away from the kingdom a couple of nights ago. A house cleaner spotted her."

            "Really?! And?"

Caraway sighed, "I've looked everywhere, and I think she fled the country. Some crazy blood she's got."

Laguna laughed lightly, "From the father's side I assume, her mother would never do such a thing."

Caraway also chuckled, lightening the situation, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, I hope you don't mind if I grab some of your troops to find her do you?"

            "Nah, nah. Take about 30 if you need to. Hope you find your daughter soon, god knows what might happen."

            "Yes, I agree. Anyway, what is this rumour I've been hearing about you, going to Balamb?"

Laguna laughed, "Hell, how did you find out, I didn't even tell my associates yet!"

Caraway's voice deepened, "Oh, I have my sources; anyway, I take that as a yes?"

            "Yeah, need some time alone...clear my head and stuff... Maybe for a month or so...After that I'm going to be looking for someone. It's about time we had a public DNA system..." his voice began to linger.

            "Uh Laguna?"

            "Oh sorry... I just-I, I have an heir," he blurted out.

Caraway remained silent, then spoke up, "Raine's and yours? But you've never had a child..."

            "Well, I did. Tell you about it when I get back. My ship leaves in five hours."

            "Wait, you can just stop mid sentence like that," he exclaimed but Laguna's sighed silenced him, "Alright then, have a safe trip."

            "Yeah, and I hope all goes well for you to find Rinoa."

            "Me too."

Laguna turned off the wireless phone and gave it back to the servant outside. Then he started to pack his bags.

_Squall or Iris... hmm..._

Squall stared out to the sea, watching the light reflect it as if the sky were ribbons, weaving in and out, shimmering with every movement. He looked at his leather watch that read five a.m. He yawned and to strode off to the lower deck yet; someone called out to him.

            "What?" he responded, bitterly. He looked at her in her light blue pyjamas as she yawned. She looked at him seeing him slightly angry; she couldn't but laugh lightly.

            "Morning to you to Mr Sunshine," she yawned, "Can you get me some breakfast?"

Squall's jaw seemed to drop to the floor as he glared at her, "I'm not a bloody servant, so get it yourself," he growled. What did she really expect of him? He couldn't wait until it was time to leave the ship; it was getting too crowded. "You may be a princess but out here, you're just like everyone else."

Rinoa gazed at him angrily, she hated the fact that he was right but his tone and language made her feel like he was regarding her as a simpleton that lacked any skills at all, "Well, sorry that intruded in your vicinity. I'll be sure not to do it again."

Squall sighed, smacked himself on the forehead and walked off. Rinoa slammed the door and got changed.

_What an arrogant asshole! To think that I thought that he was a _nice guy. _Oh well, I never there had to be repercussions in running away. I guess meeting dickheads like him is one of them. But damn it, he's bloody hot. Oh, crap... I didn't think that...Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_

She walked down to the lower deck and socialised with the others below. There were small families' together, couples, young and old and then there was him. For the first time, Rinoa looked into his deep icy blue eyes that could pierce through diamonds. He glanced at her and walked away, as he didn't want another confrontation with her. She noticed how he was avoiding her and she was happy to see him leave. She walked to a bench next to a very old woman next to her also ageing husband. "I'm sorry to disturb you yet, due to the fact that there aren't any seats left, do you mind if I may sit here?" she asked politely trying to search for her inner sweetness to express through her voice. She hated being sweet; it was always a suck up. Anyone that likes someone because they're _sweet_ is surely living in fantasy.

The woman with permed grey hair looked at Rinoa and smiled, "Why of course, since you said it so politely. You just proved my hubby wrong. See George, the youngins haven't lost touch with the elderly, you're just being stereotypical."

The man grunted and Rinoa sat down. "Ha, you young lady are one in a million. No offence to your age group but, we are losing our respect. Some have fought for our country, others sacrifice their lives to save the future generations. What do we get? Sent to a home that's what. Ugh, and I thought I taught my children better."

Rinoa grinned and nodded. _Old senile grandpa... _Then they went about their lives; never did they ask Rinoa about hers, which she was glad about. The pair had met in Galbadia, Deling City. Rinoa listened as she ate her cereal. George was a guard for the King and Rosa, the woman, was the Queen's best friend. It wasn't love at first sight though; they fought at everything even at the simplest thing as placing a teacup down. The suddenly one-day George asked her out and Rosa rejected him yet when she saw the disappointment in his face, she accepted.

            "Hey, I had charm, that's how I lured her in," George retorted.

            "Had charm, you see... uh sorry, I haven't asked for your name..." she stated.

Rinoa blushed, "Oh, sorry, how rude of I, My name's (_Quickly think of something) _Rita." Rosa laughed.

            "Well, it's very nice to meet you Rita... You know, you remind me of someone," she said as she studied Rinoa, "Do you happen to sing? Play the piano?" she asked.

Rinoa smiled but then frowned, "I'm sorry, I don't. Who did you think I was anyway?" Then she added, "If I may ask."

Rosa smiled and held her husband's hand, "George, doesn't she look like-"

George also grinned making his face look like prune, "Yep, Julia all right."

Rinoa felt a strong quiver down her spine. The fact that she was recognised so easily to her mother shocked her. That meant that she had to be more careful in public. If these old people can spot her, almost everyone can. _Leon__ probably knew the first time he met me... or maybe he didn't. He seems like he doesn't want to get involved with the royalties... wait. Why the hell am I thinking of him? Ugh! Damnit._

Rinoa smiled and then laughed lightly trying not to show her nervousness, "I flattered that you thought that I was related to her. I could never fill in her shoes in spreading her beautiful music in the world."

The couple smiled heartily and looked at each other. Then a great honk erupted through out the whole vessel. "Oh, we're here," Rita said delightfully. "Well nice to meet you Rita, hope you'll have a nice time in Balamb. It's a wonderful place."

Rinoa smiled and bowed slightly, "As do I."

-

Squall hooked the boat to the quay and opened the door to making sure everyone got out safely, even Rinoa. She snubbed straight passed him and walked off. He sighed, went back to the boat and collected his few things including the pendant that Edea presented to him. It shimmered in sight so Squall hid quickly, away from prying eyes. He stepped off board the ship and breathed in the Balamb air which considerably cleaner that Delings.  He walked to the town to see their smiles and lively cultures such as dancing down the street and the endless sounds of music everywhere. _Oh, man... this place is too happy... I'm leaving as soon as I can... ergh... _

Rinoa walked up to the closest hotel and registered in. "Hi welcome to Balamb miss, if you are staying for the night it will be 500gil."

Rinoa smiled and handed over the money, making sure that she didn't see how much dough Rinoa really had, "Here you go."

The assistant in the hotel uniform led her to her room. "Hope you enjoy your stay."

Rinoa fell on her double bed and buried her head into the pillow. _All right, what do you do now Rinoa? You've succeeded in staying away from the guards so far, what's your next big step? It's really nice here... might as well stay for a while... there's no harm in that... _She checked her purse and counted her Gil. _I have enough...Maybe I might meet someone here, eh._

She took a shower, got changed and headed out of her room but then she heard some voices speaking outside her door, she quickly jumped back in. She looked through her door and saw some Esthar soldiers guarding a door. _Oh, crap... I'm going to have to stay in here forever. Maybe if I act casually they won't see me... _Rinoa walked out with he hooded jacket, keeping her eyes behind her on the guards, she reached half way there and not looking she bumped into someone.

The man picked Rinoa up off the floor and she felt her heart sink. _I'm doomed... _"K-King L-Laguna..." she stammered out. She felt like running the hell out of there but he still held on to her hands. His face looking like he'd been crying, as his eyes were all glassy. When he saw Rinoa, he smiled and then chuckled.

            "I'm sorry dear, it was entirely my fault, " he said then winked at her, "I should mind where I go next time, I do apologise."

Rinoa bowed and walked the hell away from there. _Does he know? Of course, he does... but is he going to turn me in? Maybe I have to rethink in what I have to do next... Oh, man... Laguna and my father are the closest, no way would her every keep a secret like this away from him. _Rinoa smacked herself on the forehead while walking through the streets of Balamb.

Shops and markets filled the streets, all yelling their heads off just trying to earn a dollar. Rinoa pitied for them but then realised that their lives must be more joyful than hers. Even though they were competing with their neighbours, arguing and even fighting, they remained best friends, it made her feel warm inside.

            "Excuse me miss, would you like to buy a bunch of fresh flowers, harvested this morning by me personally?" a little girl asked. Rinoa looked at them and then realised that they were he favourite. White roses. Rinoa smiled and clapped.

            "How much?" she asked the little girl that smiled sweetly. Rinoa could help but do the same as she bent down to her eye level.

            "50 gil miss," she said her high-pitched sweet voice.

Rinoa held her hand and whispered in her ear, "I'll tell you what, you send these flower to the hotel and to room #34 and I'll pay you 100gil altogether."

The little girl with plated pigtails nodded and jumped, "Okay."

Rinoa handed her the money and she walked away then waved back to Rinoa, she waved back. Then someone called her that made her jump. It was old woman that was dressed as a gypsy of somesort, she was old and frail and she sat around a round table under a dark tent. She had a crystal ball in front of her and cards on the side. This intrigued Rinoa, she never had seen a fortuneteller before and what stunned her even more was that she was blind. There was clearly, an unmovable haziness over her eyes.

            "H-How do you know my name?" she stammered yet a part if her already knew the answer. Rinoa was always one of those people that believed in faeries, Santa and leprechauns until the end of time. Fortune telling was no exception.

The woman waved her hands over the crystal ball as Rinoa sat down. The woman's rings and bracelets clinkered as she moved closer to the table then, she held on to Rinoa hands. "You've come along way princess... and there is still a long journey in front of you." Rinoa listen more attentively as the fortuneteller shuffled her cards and placed one out. It said 'the lovers'. Rinoa felt like laughed yet suppressed it.

            "Ah, the lover's card eh?" she said warmly that made Rinoa lose her inhibitions, "You will indeed met your soulmate in this journey, It is just the matter of you finding him. Trust your inner instincts and don't let go, no matter how many times her turns away you, eventually, he will see it too."

Rinoa nodded but slight scepticism scattered through her head. _Me meeting my soulmate... phu-lease... I may believe in a lot of thing but I wouldn't go that far..._The old lady then pulled out another card. Rinoa leant back on her chair but then froze when she saw the cards name. "Death?" she exclaimed but the fortuneteller just laughed heartily.

            "Ah, do not fear in this card... when one thinks of death, they already ultimately think of the negative sides to this yet, there is always good through the bad, " Rinoa listened more closed as she studied the card. A skeletal feature wearing a robe and holding a tool. _Reaper... _"In death, there is always life, in great misfortune, there is great fortune afterwards. Life would be boring without the good and the bad. Our purpose is to get though it, no matter how hard it gets. Yet in your case, this does not relate to you, it relates to your soulmate. He has experienced death all too well...my... oh my..." her voice began to linger.

            "Miss?" Rinoa asked.

The woman placed her cards down, looked at her ball, and searched through it. "My, you do have a mighty hurdle in front of you...He's going to be a VERY tough cookie." She went back to the cards and faced Rinoa as if she was looking directly at her; "He has had the most troublesome life anyone could have. My, he's been through hell. He carries a burden that he never ever wants to confront with. There is no doubt that he is a great man yet his ever consistent conscience will be his downfall."

Rinoa lifted her eyebrow and looked at her, "Can't you just tell me? You obviously know who he is and what's his problem," she said harshly, slightly frustrated at reading.

The woman cackled and smiled at Rinoa, "Why, my dear princess, that is no way in treating an old lady and after all that credit with that pair on board the ship. Ah, you disappoint me. What is the point in KNOWING the future as, if I tell you all... you would have no future now will you?" she asked cryptically.

Rinoa sighed and balanced her head on her hands as he elbows rested on the round table. The woman kept going on and flipped the last card over, Earth. The woman shrieked but then stopped and looked at Rinoa's reaction, then laughed, "Ha, just messin' with ya," Rinoa looked angrily at her, "C'mon on, I have to have some fun in my job." Rinoa sighed and looked at the card. "Well let's see Earth... sweeping winds, rough seas, treacherous mountains, low plains... your life together will be like that... Yet like mother Earth, will all the carnage around, you must stay strong, as he will rely on you when his world crumbles."

            "It sound like this guy has a disability or something, come on is suave, good-looking, possesses great charm, anything like that?" Then Rinoa looked at her watch that read 6:45pm. She felt her stomach grumble.

            "Disability? No. Yet all the others you mentioned he is and much more. Consider him like a nut, tough and hard exterior yet one you get through, he's true beauty is exposed and there is no way in getting back." She looked at Rinoa realising that she wanted to leave, "Ah, my dear, you may go. Remember, he doesn't care about your name, he cares about your heart."

Rinoa left it at that and paid her 210gil. She thanked her and walked around the coast for a while as she watched the sun set down. Taking time to absorb in her reading.

_It's probably a load of BS. Come on... the way she described this _guy. _Is that he's some kind of knight or something. Ergh... I miss... No, I don't...I hope my dad's coping okay... I shouldn't have done that to him..._

After taking a long walk by the shore and docks, Rinoa wound up back to her hotel room. She unlocked the doom with the card key and no bothering to close the door, fell on the bed. The roses that she bought before scented the whole room that gave it some sort of peaceful feel to it. She flicked off her shoes without using her hands and buried her head into the pillow.

            "Ouch!" someone groaned.

Rinoa sat up quickly realising that one of shoes must have hurt someone. She looked up to see King Laguna massaging his head. "Oh, s-sorry sire! Are you all right?" she asked as she backed away from her bed. Laguna smiled and rubbed his head.

            "Its okay, its okay," he backed his hand away, "See, everything's A-OK. Now young lady," Rinoa started to frown, "What am I going to do with you?"

A/N: I'm sick, croaky and drowsy. Did you know that cough lollies have alcohol content in them? People tell me this NOW! Ugh... Please review and cheer me up. And if you have time, please read my other story 'Hope' I actually really like that one... I guess everyone has a different opinion about everything... Sigh... thanks for reading. I'm truly honoured.

Leonhartilly


	4. Not wanted

A/N: Hello all. Well thanks to those that actually read this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8. Squaresoft does. Please don't sue.

****

Chapter 4: Not wanted

Squall walked along the beach of Balamb and watched everyone's happy faces smiling and waving at him as he walked pass. He ignored them and rigidly walked to the nearest hotel as it was getting dark.

"Welcome to the Balamb Hotel, if you are staying for the night, it will be 200gil, captain," she said in a polite tone. Squall looked up at her more closely. He surely had heard her voice before but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Uh, sorry, do I know you?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow. The girl chuckled and stepped out of her booth and faced Squall. She had medium brown hair that flicked at the end, a petite nose with a huge smile and emerald eyes that were slightly bland. She was quite a small figure but with one look, you could tell that her personality was the contrary.

"Aww, poor Squally's forgotten, uh sorry, Leon right?" Squall nodded but then gave her the evils. She smiled even more. "I knew you would never change. Dun remember me? Little annoying Selphie?"

Squall face relaxed slightly yet he was still angry with her. Luckily, when he registered in, most people would be sleeping or eating supper so, no one was around. "Yeah, so here, 200 gil."

She took in the dough and returned to him with a key card. "Here we go, room 91, opposite to number 40. Nighty night." Squall snubbed pass here and walked to his room slowly.

"No, you can't send me back! Please!" Rinoa pleaded on the ground of King Laguna's feet.

"Rinoa, get up. C'mon get up, please," Laguna said as he shook his leg insisting for her to stand. She backed away and sat on the edge of her bed, "Is it really THAT bad over back there that you had to run away?"

Rinoa started sobbing, "You don't get it, You don't know how it's like being pressured in that house. Everyone wants me to uphold my father's reputation. What if I can't! I'm not his clone. It feels like he monitors every single thing that I do. He probably even knows when I'm brushing my teeth. Ergh! Even in my OWN room I have no privacy." She leaned on his shoulder as Laguna tried to comfort her.

"And have you ever told him about it?" he asked softly. Rinoa stopped crying and wiped her tears. Her facial expression suddenly changed.

"Do you think I haven't? He's always in meeting or other royalty whatnot. The only time I ever see him is when HE is free. I have I life to live too!"

Laguna pondered for a moment. _Even if I send her home, from the looks of it she'll end up running anyway. Maybe...just maybe... _"I have a proposition for you, if you're willing to hear it." Rinoa nodded yet still didn't give him any eye contact. "I won't send you home," Rinoa looked up at him smiling at him with her glassy eyes, "But,"

__

There's always a but, Rinoa thought.

"I will be telling your father where you are. He may send a thousand troops to get you back but, I will persuade him not to. Yet instead, I will tell him that you will be under my care. He trusts me. I'm sure he'll agree and it'll put a lot of strain off his back."

__

Why does he want the strain? Rinoa brushed her hair aside and nodded as his scheme, "You don't mind? I'm sure that you would want some time by yourself after...I'm sorry." Laguna just waved his hand disregarding it.

"She's in a better place. No, I don't mind. You may hate this as much as you want but I'm going to have a guard for you," Rinoa was about to protest but Laguna caught her, "I don't care what you're going to say. Remember you owe me." Rinoa nodded and Laguna walked to the door.

"Raine used to love those flowers," he said softly and sincerely. Then her shut the door.

Rinoa rested down on the cushy bed after she turned her lights off.

__

It's not all that bad...I'm still away from the mansion just a have a different guardian. Uncle Laguna is really nice though. I don't want to say anything that might hurt his feeling though. I better watch what I say around him. Queen Raine was really nice too, I remember she gave me a silver bracelet when mum died. I miss you mum...hope you're up there somewhere...watching over me...

Slowly, her mind drifted off. It usually wasn't this easy, she would toss and turn all night and wake around noon. By then, her father would have had breakfast, gone to his first meeting and be ready for lunch in a few hours. _And glaring at me while I ate my cornflakes..._

Squall walked out of the lift and continued walking till he reached to his door. A man walked behind him and Squall, using his peripheral vision, glanced at the man. He was slightly taller than Squall, long black hair that was roughened to give him a masculine look and wore very casual clothing. The man stopped at the door opposite to Squall's and started talking to the guards.

"Everything well sire?" asked the guard. By his voice, Squall assumed he was male.

The man laughed, "Please, why so formal," he rubbed his hand through his hair, "It's nothing. I just need to talk General Caraway that's all. I found his daughter."

The soldier stiffened as if he was shocked, "Really sire, that is indeed good news. Should I call off the search then sire?"

The man sighed, "Please, stop calling me sire. Laguna please." Squall felt a hard shiver dance across his spine. His initial reaction was to get away and he lodged his card into the room yet it kept on giving Squall a red light. He took a big breath and gently placed the card in and with a ding, he was granted to his room. He walked inside the room and quickly closed it behind him yet he didn't intentionally mean to slam it. Laguna's attention was drawn. "Do you now that man Watts?"

The guard shook his head, "No, Laguna. Probably just someone that's a bit too tired. It is getting late sire, you should rest. Everyone knows that you haven't been getting that much lately."

Laguna laughed to himself, "Really now, everyone has been gossiping about me?"

The soldier smiled, "Laguna, You are our work, so therefore you are our topic of discussion."

Laguna smiled heartily and tapped the soldier at the back, "Good to know that there's some people looking after me. Night Watts."

"Night sire," Laguna shot his a pitied look, "Uh, Goodnight Laguna."

He shut the door at turned the lights out. Looking outside, the ocean view was absolutely magnificent. Balamb was well known for that.

__

Raine...did you remember we had own honeymoon here? I want you back so badly but, god created you therefore, something that is so good, I doubt he would return you back... What am I babbling on about? See Raine, I'm lost without you around. Why didn't you tell me about our child? So many times and occasion you could have told me...Why? Was it because his or her guardian wouldn't let you...I will find Iris or Squall no matter how long it would take. I must.

Squall turned the light on and collapsed on the bed throwing his items down next to him. _Just keep clear of him. Just keep clear...Damn it...I'm bored. _He started to set up his equipment and place his stand up and placed a canvas down. He yawned briefly and started painting the outside scenery. With light in his room, he finally had a chance to paint a night portrait. _This place isn't that bad I guess._

He truly was a great artist as by midnight he had finished his painting. It could almost be a photo of the whole scenery yet it somehow lacked warmth. Something that Squall couldn't really ever capture. Even though it was obviously a night shot, in some places, it looked like he deliberately made it a shade darker. Even though from a distance, you can't see it, closely, it was there. Only those with great eyesight could ever pick it up. As he packed up and let his painting dry, he washed his brushes and palates. He flicked the water away and gently placed his equipment back in his bag. On each brush, it had an inscription, 'Jiyuu.' He never understood what it meant as he never learnt the language yet the fact that it was engraved in gold made him curious once and a while. From the bar fridge, he gulped down some iced water.

__

All Matron said was it was a gift from someone rich and that I'd use it well...I was only 9 then. I think it's in Japanese but in gold. They must have been extremely rich to engrave in gold only- Oh no.

He held the glass not moving as his eyes stared at brushes. _No, this can't be from royalty. Matron would have told me if it were so. No, it can't be, just get these stupid thoughts out of your head. It's just stupid. Go to sleep._

Squall slowly took his eyes away from his equipment and rested on his fluffy pillow, burying his head in.

Morning rose over the island continent and Squall couldn't be bothered waking up and rolled over to the other side when the sun wasn't shining. There was knock on his door yet, he didn't even budge. The door opened and the squeaking of wheels persisted him to open his eyes.

"Morning," said a cheerful voice standing by his side. Squall lifted his blanket as it flicked his hair up and he observed the person next to him.

"What do want?" said Squall in his angry morning voice.

Selphie smiled, pulled the covers back to his waist and patted him on the cheek, "Eat, breakfast."

__

Now I remember who you are... "I'm not hungry," he muttered and he lifted his sheets back, "Shut the door on your way out."

Selphie chuckled and walked up to his window and deliberately opened the full capacity of the window's that made the whole room shine. Squall held the blanket over his head and tried to shut his eyes but, as his blanket was white and the room was painted white, there was no use as it was bright everywhere.

"Fine." Squall muttered angrily, rolling the sheets away and sat up on the bed. Selphie wandered over to his painting and tempted to touch it, "What do you think you're doing?"

Selphie still studied the image, ever so closely that if anyone would bump her, her nose would scrape a chunk of the oil paint off. "Wow...I forgot how good you were...can I buy this? Please?" Squall glared at her as she smiled at him.

"Can you go. I can't eat with you looking at me like that."

"Like what?" she teased.

"Like THAT," he said angrily.

Selphie placed her palms up in a defensive manner, "Ok, ok, I also forgot how grumpy you can get. Hyne Leon, If you were living on a farm, I'd hate to be the rooster."

Squall pointed towards the door and Selphie stomped away. He sighed silently as he knew she deliberately not shut the door. He wandered over to the door and shut it but the King next door seemed to be in deep conversation and his voice was in different pitches constantly. Squall didn't mean to eavesdrop yet it was hard to prevent it.

"I know ...she will be fine...Stop it would you...Don't you dare bring that up...She'll be fine...NO. Call me in five minutes when you've calmed down...Bye."

The King turned the cordless phone off and sighed so loudly that even Squall heard it.

__

Aw Hyne, it is awfully early, I probably woke some people up with that voice of mine...I should go apologise.

Laguna stood up from the bad and walked out of the door.

"Where to?" asked one of the guards. Laguna run his hand through his hair.

"Uh, I'm just going to apologise to the neighbouring rooms, I think I was a BIT too loud..."

The guard nodded, "Yes sire."

Then Laguna started on his quest starting at the other end of the hallway. There were a lot of, "Sorry for disturbing you're sleep, it won't happen again, sorry again."

And their responses were, "Damn Hippie! Go and get a haircut; Go away and let us have some peace and quiet! You just woke me up..." He reached to Rinoa room where she was doing her morning exercises. The door wasn't locked and Laguna walked in.

In a crane position Rinoa asked, "It didn't go that well then?"

Laguna laughed and placed his hands in his pockets, "I guess everyone heard eh... He should be calling back any minute now. I didn't wake you did I?"

Rinoa got out of her position and stretched her arms, "Actually no, the sun woke me up as I forgot to close these blinds but oh well. Good Luck."

Laguna sighed and shut the door. _One more room left._ He knocked on the door opposite to his own.

__

What does Selphie want now!?

Squall placed his fork down and charged towards the door, he opened it callously and said angrily, "What do you want Selphie?!"

Laguna stared at him blankly and Squall quickly swallowed the remaining piece of scrambled egg lingering in his throat. "Uh hi, I'm no Selphie but, hi."

Squall took a step back and looked down to the floor, "Sorry sire, I thought you were someone else, I do apologise."

"Spoken like a true royal," he laughed, "Uh, well I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I woke you up this morning by my loud conversation on the phone."

"There's no need sire," Squall said in a rushed tone still not meeting his eyes, "I was woken by another, thank you for your curtesy," Squall's hand was already on the door ready to shut it.

"Uh ok, thanks I guess," said Laguna as Squall slammed the door in his face. _Note to self: Not everyone is a morning person. _Yet before Squall closed the door, Laguna caught a glimpse of a canvas in the background. He wanted to knock on the door again yet, _I'll do it later...he might be less pissed off then. Why does it look familiar?_

The phone started to ring in Laguna's room. He rushed over and listened to phone. "Yes?"

"Yeah. Fine..." Caraway started to say in a calm voice, "She better be well guarded."

"Yeah, I'll hire someone. I know, I'll get Watts. How about that?"

Caraway laughed lightly, "How do you manage to remember their names, I'll never understand." Then he hung up.

Rinoa finished with her morning stretched and readied herself for a jog. She wore her grey singlet and crimson tracky-dacks and tied her hair up with a light blue scrunchie. She placed her silver watch on and walked out to the hallway. She turned her radio on and switched it to her favourite station, then bumped into someone.

"Sorry Princess, you heard the King, you need an escort at all times," said one of Laguna's guards.

"Are you kidding? I'm just going to run around the block. Even if you do follow me," she looked at the large guard, "I don't think you could keep up with me."

The soldier laughed, "Ah princess, I used to compete in the Olympics believe it or not but yes, I doubt I could catch up to you. That's why the King is currently trying to hire someone."

"I see..." Rinoa said, "So will that be long?"

"Should be any moment now, he's hiring his finest."

Rinoa chuckled, "You mean Watts?"

The soldier nodded, "You should go back in your room, If you don't mind, It's hard to monitor so many places-"

"Minky!" yelled Laguna as he walked to the front door. "We have a crisis. Oh, Rinoa, hi, Uh..."

"Sire," Rinoa said in a monotone.

"Uh, Minks, you got any other friends that happen to be guards living in Balamb?"

The soldier took off his helmet and lifted a piece of paper from the top and unfolded it. "Uh, sorry sire, you've called up everyone I know."

Laguna sighed and looked at Rinoa. "I'm sorry kiddo. Can't let you out until I find a guard and that's going to be hard. You probably have to wait until tomorrow so I can get my Esthar soldiers here."

Rinoa sighed and obediently went back to her room and slid the card in. The green light showed and she walked in. Laguna sighed outside. "I don't know Minky...How did Watts injure his leg anyway?"

Minky the soldier laughed, "Uh, sire, honestly?" Laguna nodded, "He had a bit too many last night," the guard did a drinking motion with his hand that made Laguna chuckle.

"Ah, wait right here..." Laguna said as he held his index finger at Minky, "I'll be right back."

Laguna knocked on the door 91. There was no answer. He knocked it again and he heard fumbling inside and then the door opened. "Yes?"

Laguna looked at him from head to toe, "Yep, you'll do."

Squall lifted his eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Laguna laughed and greeted his hand out yet Squall remained rigid, "I see, you're going to need that to handle this. Would you like to be a soldier? Great gil and you don't need any credentials like being a SeeD or something. Once in a lifetime opportunity. Again, great gil."

Squall lifted his eyebrows higher, "Sire, I-I, Uh don't think that would work out for me."

Laguna lowered down to his knees, "Come on please, no contract and it's probably only for about half a year. Come on, please?"

Squall took a step back, "Sire, please don't shame yourself more then you already have. I can't except this as I don't know anything to guarding." Squall's hand was on the door slowly closing in yet Laguna wouldn't budge."

"Half a million gil up front," he said as he stood up with a pathetic smile on his face.

Squall persisted in closing his door, "I don't take bribes sire, please, the answer is no." _The last thing I want is you to find out who I am and if I'm guard, you're going have to know everything, I can't risk that. I never want to be what you are...a dictator, a warlord, a man who thinks he is god. I'll never succumb myself down to your level._

Laguna shoved the door back, "Please, you're not even guarding me."

__

I could do with the gil...but I can't... "Sire, you don't even know my name. How can you trust me so easily."

Laguna stopped moving as Squall did the same, "Because you asked the question I trust you and yes, I do not know your name. It is?"

Before Squall could say anything Rinoa walked up next to Laguna and gave him a glare, "He's name is Leon."

"See, you're already acquainted with her. Perfect. I know you want this job Leon, it'll take time to settle into but you know you want it. You've definitely got the body for it," Laguna said as he took a step back and glanced at him.

"WHAT?!" both said in unison.

"No. I'm sorry sire, I cannot. I have other commitments," and finally Squall managed to shut his door.

Laguna sighed and sat down beside his door while Rinoa lurched over him with her hand on her hips, "This is how you employ guards? You go up to random strangers and ask them if they want to be a guard? This man could be an axe-murder or something!"

Laguna smiled, "That's why I'm hiring him. Do you really think he would kill you? We could always trace him back with all the technology we have now and since you already know him, he's not a complete stranger now is he? Leon is it? Minky, write up a contract."

The soldier saluted, "Yes, sire."

Rinoa sighed, "You're impossible." _He did save my life AND stopped the other guards in capturing me...I hardly know him! How can I trust a stranger?_ She walked off to her room and slammed the door.

Laguna stood up, took the contract off Minky and knocked back on the door. A grunt was heard from Squall as he opened to door again. "Hear me out before you close the door again on me," Laguna said in a calm and convincing voice. He let himself in and sat down on one of the chairs. "I need you to do this. I know what you're thinking," **_That you're a complete utter moron? _**"And yes, you are only a stranger yet you do know the princess in some way and I rather that then a COMPLETE stranger. I see you're quite an artist," he walked toward his painting of the current scenery outside, "A very good artist indeed, I see you have the finest brushes too..." _The way he speaks, his materials, his rejection earlier. Maybe he comes from a rich family..._

"Sire, if you're here just to comment on my-"

"Oh, sorry. Well, yes. Read this contract. In an hour you can either sent it back all ripped up or with your signature on it. Just give it to my guard. Ok, see you." Laguna walked out and closed the door behind him. "Owwi..." he muttered softly.

"Leg cramp sire?" asked Minky.

"Uh huh," he whined as he straggled back to his room.

Squall placed his oil paints aside to clear the table a dragged himself to read the parchment.

__

There's no kidding about the wage. No contract, what do you call this? No DNA system collection for soldiers...hmm...so if I do join, he'll never find me out. I just have to put up with a spoilt brat until she finds another extreme activity that she wants to do. I really do need the gil. He looked at his pocket finding only 300 gil inside. _Oh yeah, a lot of gil. It shouldn't be that complicated right? No. I can't risk it. I can't._

Squall tore up the paper, walked outside and handed it to Minky. The solider frowned as Squall walked back to his room and saw Rinoa standing beside his door.

"Let's talk," she stated as she pointed to her room then, dragged him away by his sleeve before he had a chance to even protest.

A/N: Wow that was long eh? Sorry for the long update. I had to handle with assignments and stuff...Oh well. Please Review! (I really need the reviews! PLEASE! PLEASE!)

Leonhartilly


	5. Ignorance kills

A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter. If you're bored, go read Black Heart, it's on chapter 18 if you didn't know. But yeah, well, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the character or places or objects in the story. It all belongs to the magnificent people of Squaresoft. Please don't sue! All I own is the plot. Thanks.

****

Chapter 5:Ignorance kills

Rinoa dragged him into her room causing a stunning scene outside that lifted quite a few eyebrows. She made him sit on her bed where he groaned slightly, obviously not liking being pushed around. She took in a deep breath to prepare herself.

"I get the point. You hate me. And I just- I just don't like you okay?" she leaned against the chair behind her yet still stood up as it her gave somesort of feeling of superiority over Squall, disempowering his manhood slightly. "But I need your help believe it or not. Please just take the job." She sat down on the chair like a lump of clay, "I tell you what, just act like your doing the job and when we walk out of here you can do whatever you want. Then at six, we'll meet back here and walk back into the hotel like you've been guarding me all along eh?"

Squall looked down, "You don't get it, I don't want the money, I don't want the job, I don't want anything to do with this mess you made up," he growled.

"You're already in this mess!" she exclaimed, "Believe it or not, once you save a princess's life she is indebted to you forever. You heard me Forever. You're stuck in this and there's no way out. Now either you escort me or I'll just walk out of here anyway and...And you think Laguna's guard could chase after me? Guard me or live with your life knowing that I may die from an assassin because no one was out there to protect me. YOU weren't there."

__

I was in this along time ago. "Are you trying to blackmail me with guilt now? I don't care, go and die. It really shows what kind of person you are after Laguna made that sacrifice for you. Do what you want," Squall stood up and walked out the door slamming it behind him. Then walking down the stairs to the lobby below. He noticed a new receptionist was there and his eyes were dragged up to the roof where the face of a white clock was staring him down. It read 2p.m. _Oh crap..._

Walking quickly, Squall reached at the wharf but the place of Captain had already been taken. _Damnit. _As a requirement, captains on there first day have to be back by noon till two o'clock to keep their jobs. It was some weird rule but it was a rule and Squall didn't make it. _I could've made it if that little brat didn't drag me into her bloody room...ergh, even if I explain, it would be just an excuse and it is my own fault for not appearing up on time. I am such an idiot. _ He smacked his forehead. _What am I going to do now?_

He clicked his fingers and placed his hands in his pockets as he walked down the streets of Balamb. Many went up to him and offered items but Squall just shook his head at everyone. As he almost reached to the hotel, the air began to get eerie. He looked around and blinked a couple of times as it rapidly got darker around him before turning around to see an old woman in the corner waving her hands around a glowing crystal ball. Squall looked at her then looked away but his feet were walking towards her and before he even knew it, he was sitting down at the stand.

The old woman opened her clouded eyes and shook her hands making a clunky sound with all the bracelet, rings and charms that she wore, "Ah," she began to shuffle her cards, "Life can be cruel, can't it?" she asked in her grandmotherly voice. Squall looked away and folded his arms staring at his hand.

__

It sure can. Why am I still sitting here? Can I even get up and out of here? He looked around seeing the kind of tent that he was lured into. "What do you want from me?" Squall asked sternly as he narrowed his eyes.

The old woman laughed as in delight. "Stubborn are we? Listen to everything I say then you may go but if you retort in anysort of way, you'll stay in that chair for a whole week."

"Is that somesort of threat?" Squall objected stamping his hands on the table. The old woman laughed again.

"Go leave, the door is right there. No one is stopping you."

No matter how he tried, Squall couldn't move as he had been paralyzed somehow. Even his vocal cords seemed to be straining. Before his voice was cut out, he managed to spit out. "You bloody witch."

The old woman laughed again. "My dear _Squall_, why can't you be like the others and play nice?" Squall felt more alert now than ever but his body wouldn't comply with his feelings. It was the same sentence that was sketched into his mind when he was very young, about 6. The matron would ask him that question but he could never answer. He would either run up to his room and look down to the ground until the matron left him alone. Everyone seemed to give up on a loner child that he was.

Picking up some cards, she placed three down on the red table. Her jewellery still clinking together she turned over the first one, it said the lover's card. Usually at this moment, Squall would look away but he couldn't now as she some how made him immobilized. She clicked her finger making him able to speak.

"Why?" he gasped as his voice returned to him.

The gypsy gave him a crooked smile. "My dear boy, you are special. I know who are my _prince._" The word made Squall want to close his ears and run but there was no way in hiding. "All I offer for you is glimpse of your VERY eventful future. You see this card?" She pointed, "It represents you and your match. Rarely does this every happen and you _sire _will meet her, if you already haven't."

"I am not royalty so please stop calling me 'prince' and 'sire'," Squall spat. _Why ME? Why?_

The woman clapped her hands and clicked, "As your request, I will cease talking to you formally. Leon isn't it? The card holds many meanings, if one takes this and holds on too tightly, they will be blinded and be wounded from behind yet I know you will not that mistake, as you have already learnt from it. Now another card." She flicked her hand and peeled a card away from the table and flipped it over. She stared as Squall reaction and Squall finally noticed that she was blind. _Tell me this is all a bad dream._

Happiness.

Squall lifted his eyebrow as the gypsy laughed. "Ah, something you've been lacking. The great man won't abandon you forever." _I don't follow by the **great man**. _She finally flipped over the final card. A familiar face looked back at him. "Death isn't all it seems. This, I cannot not tell you. Why? You'll find out later through time. Squall, the world hasn't turned it's back on you, don't turn you back to it. All your anger and frustration, place it all on me if you have to, don't let it destroy you. You are _needed_ in this place. She _needs **you**_."

With a click of her fingers Squall was outside in the sunny streets of Balamb.

__

What on earth? He thought as her blinked a few times making sure that he was seeing clearly.

_ I wouldn't do that to him. He helped me even though he's been going through hell._

Rinoa jumped off her bed and walked over to King Laguna's door. The guard was standing there and looked at Rinoa. "Princess, I wouldn't go in there."

Rinoa persisted and opened the door to see Laguna sitting on the balcony with his knee against his head. He turned to look up at Rinoa would smiled lightly after seeing his teary face. Laguna laughed to himself yet it ended up like a crying cough. "Uh, I wish you didn't see me like this," he said as he wiped a tear away from his eyes. Rinoa approached him and kneeled down to his eye level.

"Hey, even King's cry. We're all human," she said softly. Rinoa maybe seem like a posh princess yet she was down to earth enough to realize what needed to say and how to say it. Rinoa held one of his hands as he gave another laugh.

"Hmm...You were always the daughter I never had. Did anyone ever tell you that I dated your mother first? Before your father ever did?" he asked. Rinoa shook her head and widened her eyes, obviously intrigued. "Guess you wouldn't. Yeah, Julia and I, we got along together really well but it felt like there was something missing. I don't deny that I didn't love her but she wasn't 'the one.' We decided just to stay friends because we were in University and were very young. Then I met Raine..." his voice trailed off, another tear came to his eye.

Rinoa could see how much this man loved her wife and still is trying to hold on to everything. Like the timbers to construct a house. He felt empty. "I'm sorry sire, I didn't mean to-"

Laguna waved his hand, "Rinoa. Did you know that I gave Julia the idea to name you that? She's gone..." Rinoa thought that he was referring to her mother but once again, he only thought of Raine. "I'm sorry. You must hate it, I know you do. I've been trying to find a guard for you, as hard as I can but there was an accident around the airplanes in Esthar so I sent a guard by ship but it'll be here in two weeks because of the conflict in Centra. I'm sorry Rinoa. I seem to be failing everyone. I'm no good being a King."

Rinoa looked down to the old chestnut floor, W_hat can I say? _"Sire, you are a great King. Now it is weak but when you get well, it would be better then ever," as the words came out of her mouth she began to regret saying them.

Laguna looked up at Rinoa, "Don't Rinoa. The last thing on my mind is the kingdom's well being. I know I should care but I don't think I feel anything but sorrow at this moment. You father promised me he'll look after it for a while. Oh, where did I go wrong?" he sighed. "I know that this may sound like a stupid question Rinoa but, do you happen to know anyone with the name Iris? Or Squall?" Rinoa shook her head, "Thought so...don't worry about it. Just thought that maybe..." he sighed again.

"Maybe you should get some rest sire?" Rinoa suggested. Laguna shook his head.

"I can never get to sleep, even my guards know that. Say," trying to change the subject, "How did you meet that young fellow that I tried to hire?"

Rinoa laughed, "Oh, him. Well, yeah." She started blushing lightly. Laguna patted her on the back.

"I see there's more to this than meets the eyes is it now?" with a playful smile.

__

Just go along with it, I don't want to upset him. "Ha, funny. Leon, I first met him at the river I guess. I was swimming like I usually do but my dress got caught with one of the fallen branches at the bottom and I nearly drowned, thankfully he saved me." Laguna lifted his eyebrows as Rinoa pretended to look shyly away but, she was only half pretending, "Then again when I was in the boat, he kept me away from the guards taking me back to Deling. Then finally he's here. That all I guess."

Laguna cheered. "You are a classic my dear Rinoa, he didn't ask for any money?"

Rinoa shook her head; "It seems that he doesn't care about his financial welfare. He just wants to get away from me. I can't help it if I happen to keep on bumping into him." Laguna chuckled inside.

__

I know she's trying to be nice, I don't really want to abuse it but I deserve some fun. Matchmaker Laguna to the rescue. "Yeah, surely he must intrigue you in somesort of way, he doesn't want money and doesn't want to be around you. Hmm...I certainly would be, any commoner would do anything to get a job, save a girls life and be reward but this Leon, hmm...he is more than meets the eye is he not?"

Rinoa smiled with a sympathetic look; "I guess so." Laguna returned back the smile.

Selphie returned happily back to her shift just as Squall came back into the hotel. She jumped up and tapped him on the forehead, "Howdy stranger."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha..." Squall said sarcastically. "What do you want?" He smacked his forehead. _ It's been a long day..._

Selphie patted Squall on the cheek that he managed to swat away. "Dinner's on me."

__

I kind of have no choice with the budget I have... "Uh, thanks I guess." He scratched his head as like an embarrassed way.

Selphie pearly whites gleamed and her eyes squinted, "Yay! Thought you'd wouldn't take it but, Yay!" She started clapping happily and then winked, "I'll bring it in at six. See you then!" she waved as Squall walked back up the stairs to his room.

Reaching the final stair he looked up seeing that Rinoa standing by his door. _Oh please. I'd had enough for today. _ He walked top his door took another glimpse at Rinoa and shrugged his shoulders. At the same time they both wanted to speak and Squall quickly said, "You go first."

Rinoa tucked her hands behind her, "I, uh, wanted to apologize about earlier. You were right, I was selfish. It was on my conscience all day. I shouldn't have gone off at you like that. Sorry."

Sure, Squall could have been angry at his moment but he was too tired. She made him lose his job but he just couldn't be bothered to argue back so he just let it go. "Don't worry about it, we're all human."

Rinoa lifted her eyebrow. _ That's what I said to Laguna earlier. _"So yeah...still turning down on the job?" she asked innocently. Squall shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," he yawned, "Sorry about that, uh yeah," he began to scratch his head, "I lost my job today so I'm opened to employment but yeah, like I said, give me until tomorrow." Selphie started walking from the hallway to Squall's room. "Uh, yeah, bye then."

Rinoa waved and walked back to her room. Stupidly, she couldn't wipe her smile off her face.

Squall walked to his room and sat down by his mini dinner table as Selphie presented his with some Chinese food and tea, she winked, "I remembered your favourite, you never admitted it but you always ate all of it." She smiled and waved goodbye, "Enjoy!" she said as she walked out of the room.

Squall placed his chopsticks down and turned on the television about the news back in Esthar and Deling.

Esthar and Deling have agreed to set up a new DNA system throughout the whole lands. Centra and Trabia are considering the idea and Balamb has already accepted the proposal. When this is available, everyone pass the age of 15 will have an identity card that must be with them at all times. This will help stop runaways, fake ID's and even drug smuggling. Through many years now, the public has been asking for a card such as those that are short, not being able to purchase alcohol if they didn't have a driver's license. This is Xu reporting for T-Rex Rulezvision. 

Squall seemed to lose his appetite. _Deling, Esthar and Balamb...oh no...I guess I have no choice. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Uh, It couldn't be too hard; it's the only way. Bloody hell, he made the countries take this in, Raine must have left him a note of something. Maybe he knew about it and decided to ignore it? It's probably just a coincidence that they have a DNA test now...right? Uh, I'm thinking too much again. _He picked up his chopsticks and slowly started eating his dinner but he couldn't finish it all. He washed it down with a couple of cups of tea, brushed his teeth and went to bed.

Very early in the morning Squall woke up by a shrill scream down the hallway. He jumped out to see what the commotion was on about. Weirdly, no one seemed to be up except for him. He glued himself to the walls as he slowly walked around the corner using his peripheral vision. The men around Laguna's door were gone and a man dressed in black with a gun ran into Rinoa's room which was already opened, Squall guessed that there was already another man in there. Her screams became muffled...

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she managed. Then there was a loud thud as someone fell on the floor.

Squall looked down. He always had this strong emotion against injustice, no matter who or what it was. He remembered that back in the orphanage, the tree that he used to read under and hide away from others was about to be cut down, he chained himself to it so the matron wouldn't do it. Sure, the others teased him but it wasn't something he wasn't used to. Yet before he even comprehended it himself, his legs were already moving to the door. Then suddenly shots rang out through the hotel and then a female screamed and quickly diminished. Squall didn't even think, he ran into the room and saw Rinoa lying on the ground, lifeless as blood gushed from her chest wound, her pupils constricting. He gasped quickly only to look up and stare down at a barrel held by a man wearing black. He looked straight at Squall and spoke out, "Everything will be wonderful someday."

**__**

Bang!

A/N: Whoa, scary...Hello there! Well please review, I really would love your opinion and yeah, this isn't the end of the story if your thinking I just slacked off to this ending or something. Please Review! Thanks for reading!

Leonhartilly


	6. New Duties

A/N: Hello! I'm back! Oh, so that's what a cliffhanger is...I get it now... :þ Thanks for the reviews and have fun reading.

P.S. Sorry for the late update. I had writer's block and then I got sick...yeah, sorry again. Also, there's some cheese in here, just a warning, a little bit of cheese.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8. Squaresoft does, please don't sue!

**Chapter 6: New duties**

"Everything will be wonderful, someday."

****

**_Bang!_**

****

Squall shot up as he snapped his eyes wide open gasping for air as if he broke though the surface while being submerged. He was drenched in his cold sweat and dug his fingers into the pillow next to him as his consciousness quickly returned to him. He quickly began to calm down to realize that he had a nightmare. He touched in the middle of his forehead to feel that nothing was there but he was sure that that was the spot he felt immense pain. He shook his head as trying to wake himself up and walked over to the bathroom and splashed his face.

_Bloody nightmare...I feel like a little kid again. But matron isn't here this time round. Only children cry..._

He continued breathing heavily for quite a while until he could shake off that impenetrable feeling of fear. He continued staring at the ground until a knock came at the door. He didn't bother to open it. Then, someone slipped a white note under the door. Squall, effortlessly strode over and picked it up. The envelope was for: Squall.

_Dearest Squall,_

_ It's matron here. Selphie contacted me and told me where you are now. I hope you are doing well. I know that this may sound like paranoia yet I feel and sense that something might happen to you. But I can't stop it, like fate has taken over. Squall, I know it is a risk in contacting you like this, and I hope you will either burn or throw this away when you are done because Selphie also mentioned that the President was there. Selphie doesn't know about who you really are but she does regularly keep me up to date on what's going on there in Balamb. Be careful. _

_I also heard about those new DNA cards. I don't see how you could avoid it.._

_I know I should have written __Leon__ on the envelope yet I knew you hadn't been called that in such a long time, it might be a change._

_Eradicate this note as soon as you can._

_Love always,_

_Matron._

Squall's hand ran through his hair as he finished reading it and sighed. _I guess I have really no choice._ He walked over to the closest bin and screwed up the paper into a ball; the noise was so loud that he didn't hear the door open and then Squall tossed the ball into the bin as if it was a basketball.

"I would hate to be that piece of paper," he heard someone say from behind. He quickly turned around to that Rinoa was smiling lightly at him with her arms folded. "So come on, let's go for a jog."

Squall scratched his head and looked blankly at her, "What makes you think I'll go?"

Rinoa strode slowly towards him in a perfect straight line and stopped when they were a foot apart, "Well you didn't say no," she said innocently.

Squall looked at he suspiciously, _What is she trying to play? _"I didn't say yes either."

"Ha, so that isn't a no," she laughed. "Come on, admit it, actually don't, it'll take too long, just meet me in the hallway in two minutes because I haven't had a jog in ages." With that, Rinoa walked out of the door and back to her room.

Squall was left there, stunned. _What did I get myself into? _

Laguna was early on the phone that morning talking to Caraway. He paced around the room while on the hotel's cordless phone. Still in his ruby and golden robe, he bit his nails anticipating when Caraway would answer the phone and playing with his slippers that was stitch with the word 'President' as he was living in the presidential suite.

L: "Morning Caraway."

C: "Laguna. How's my daughter?"

L: "Fine, everything's fine. I managed to hire a guard for her here in Balamb so, all is well."

C: "And how are you?"

L: (Sigh.) "I'm getting better...its going to take a very long time but I'll get there."

C: "So when can I expect your arrival back, a have multiple documents here I need you to sign, especially about the new ID cards that you are bringing out. It's everyone over the age of 15 right?'

L: "Yes, that's right. Could you delay it for a while longer, I'll be in Balamb for two more weeks yet, I haven't told Rinoa yet."

C: "I see. Good luck."

L: (laughs) "I sure would need it."

C: (laughs back) "I trust you. So, you never finished telling me about your illegitimate child now..."

L: (sighs again) "There isn't much to say. For all I know, he or she could have died because she wrote nothing further about it. I have no idea why... Please, can we just get off the topic."

C: "Sorry Laggy but something just came across my mind. Ever thought about talking to Edea about it?"

L: (cringes) "That witch? I don't know. I haven't seen her in yonks. She always had an agenda with me for some reason."

C: "Like marrying her younger sister wasn't one?"

L: "Yeah but, it was like she gave me the evils everytime I was seen with her. Did you know that she didn't even attended Raine's funeral?"

C: "Yes she did. At night, when everyone was gone, I met her there. And it's not the 'evils' as you call it, her eyes are naturally, golden brown."

L: (in a higher tone) Really? You saw her there?" (Sighs)

C: "Yes she was. I guess she didn't want to quarrel on that day. She was as upset as you were. I think you're taking your paranoia to the full extent now, come on Laggy, why don't you have a chat with her when you get out of Balamb?"

L: "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. We'll see...Umm, Caraway."

C: "Yeah Laggy?"

L: "Thank you."

C: "Hey, what are friends for?"

With that they said their goodbyes and Laguna clicked the phone off. Again he bit his nails, somehow he felt very unnerved that morning, like somesort of intuition that something dramatic would happen, he could feel it. In his mind he started reciting a song that he heard a long time ago and it seem relevant to be humming it now.

_Paranoia, Paranoia, everybody's trying to get me..._

Moments later he snapped out and realized that his index finger was now bleeding and there he recollected a memory.

"Ouch!" he heard himself yelling out loud.

Just with that his angel came behind him and hurried carrying a Band-Aid. She patted him on the shoulder gently and somewhat playfully. He would look behind to see her exuberant fresh face smiling at him and lending her hand out. Laguna gave her his hand and Raine would clean the wound gently that would sting slightly as the cloth was soaked in water that hand a hint of lemon on the side. It was the closest Raine could find, the finger-washing bowl.

"There," she said simply. Her voice was like an angel's hymn, pure and sweet. Laguna would smile back and kiss her hand in return. She giggled softly. "Alright, you better get back to work. Now, next time you feel like nibbling something, there's a whole lot of fruit over there at the table...I've nearly finished these agreements with King Luke, so if you still feel like nibbling something..." her voice lingered as she smiled devilishly.

Laguna was astounded, usually he would be the one making the provoking moves, "Oh really, hmm..." He quickly jumped out of the chair and grabbed Raine by the shoulder then held her back as they came very close. Raine giggled again. "My dear Queen, such language, tell me now who have you been influenced by?!" he said in a comedic kingly manner. Raine giggle again.

"You, last night," she giggled poking him on the chest. Laguna chuckled.

Pulling her closer, his hands now to the bottom of her back as hers were behind his neck, "That's alright then." He sealed with a passionate kiss on the lips that she accepted impulsively which took Laguna by surprise.

_I must be really rubbing off on her. Excellent._ he thought devilishly.

He sighed softly to himself without realizing he was smacking his forehead continually. He suddenly stopped as he heard girlish laughter down the corridor. _That sounds like Rinoa. _He walked over to his door and opened it to see Rinoa with a high-spirited smile across her face. Laguna smiled back knowingly that she succeeded in the conquest yet; he knew that it would happen anyway. Rinoa is very persuasive. _Father's side_ he noted to himself.

Squall groaned as he walked out of the room. He wore a sleeveless T-shirt that was black and a little bit frayed to give a rugged look and a pair of jeans that has seen it's fair share of years yet somehow fitted Squall's image. _I have no choice _he made himself believe.

Rinoa was outside with a bewitching smile. He couldn't help but force a smile but it looked like an uneasy gesture than a smile. "So let's go Leon." Squall walked up to her and started to talk yet Rinoa hand already grabbed his arm and forcefully made his go down the stairs. She ran outside of the hotel and breathed in the fresh sea air. Squall looked at her as if she should be in an asylum.

"I was going to say before," he coughed to clear his voice, "The king said something about getting paid beforehand." Rinoa gave him a crooked smile.

"You can go ask him later. Come on," she started to clap, "Race you to the coastline."

Squall's eyes narrowed, "I don't play games."

Rinoa poked out her tongue, then started jogging slowly away, "It's not like you have a choice," she yelled as she started to gain speed. Squall groaned and started running too.

_I could easily out run her, should I? Hmm...Might as well. _Squall gain momentum and then quickly over took Rinoa and reached to the shore line and only seconds later Rinoa caught up. "Aww, Meany," she pouted.

"You seriously need to grow up. You can't be a kid forever," he mumbled. Rinoa heard him clearly and stopped walking.

"And you can talk?! You've been acting like you've a broom up your rear end," she argued back. Squall just decided to keep his mouth shut, it seemed best. Rinoa folded her arms and started walking quicker; Squall rolled his eyes and easily caught up. Then she walked back to the path; Squall followed again, yet he made it clear that he was reluctant. His posture, his sighs everytime Rinoa would attempt to lose him, clearly made his point. Rinoa began jog and decided that he can be just a shadow. She ran through an unknown alleyway and Squall spotted it.

He felt his heart skipped a beat.

Squall charged up to Rinoa just before she exited the alleyway and pushed her to the wall covering up her mouth. "Stay still!" he hissed. Rinoa's eyes watched Squall carefully trying to read what he was doing. Rinoa started breathing heavily, suddenly afraid of Squall.

_I knew it was too good to be true, he's an axe killer, I knew it, I knew it!_

Yet somehow, at the back of her mind, Rinoa knew that it was in her best interest. Balamb is such a small continent, there would be no way that he would have try to kill her as his escape plan would be flawed in many ways, which would make it too complicated. Also, she is a royal.

Squall still held her to the wall as he peered over slightly, just to see if he saw right. There on the other edge of the wall, the man stood dressed in black and talking on his walkie-talkie.

"Crr... They are headed towards your way...crr...take aim when you can...crr..."

The man started walking towards the alleyway and Squall's heart started to race. He looked straight at Rinoa who stared right up at him. _He's going to do it now; he's going to kill me. I'm too young to die._

"Rinoa," he said firmly, "There is guy just around the corner that has a gun, okay, don't scream and stay perfectly still." Squall placed his hand away from her mouth and she started breathing heavily.

_He's not going to kill me? Someone else is. Okay, I understand that _she tried to rationalize herself.

The unknown man's footsteps seemed to be the only thing that Squall heard, as it etched closer and closer. He seemed to miss the sound of the bells and dancers that were around, greeting the King. Rinoa stood perfectly still as her hand were held close to her chest defensively. The man turned to the alleyway yet his back was facing Squall and Rinoa. The man bobbed down and seemed to lift an object out like a tripod for a camera. He held it still as he placed what looked like a rifle on top and looked through the scope.

Rinoa tapped Squall on the shoulder and whispered, "Laguna," so softly that only he could hear. Squall lifted his eyebrow at first but then realize what Rinoa was going on about.

Rinoa wasn't the target, Laguna was.

**_Bang!_**

****

****

Squall quickly pivoted over to see that the man with the rifle was on the way in running. He quickly stood in his way and the man stopped suddenly.

"Get out of my way," the man growled. He lifted his jacket as if to get something in his inner pocket yet before Squall had anytime to think he clenched his fist and punched the man in the face, ultimately knocking him out.

Rinoa stood there speechless and some SeeD recruits quickly came over. "We found him!" one yelled.

Squall looked at Rinoa. _I don't need this. _Squall quickly took her hand and ran out of the dirty alleyway out to the open grounds from which they came in.

"Wait!" a female SeeD yelled.

Yet it was already too late, Rinoa and Squall were well away from the area. As they walked around they went past the area when the bullet was aimed at. Laguna was standing up and laughing.

"I'm okay folks! Someone just had really bad aim!" he laughed as he bared his teeth. "Thanks to the SeeD's, they caught the man, I think I'll finish my walk around Balamb some other day."

Rinoa sighed in relief as she rested on a wall. Squall looked at his feet not knowing what to say; it was all so fast. "You saved Laguna, not the SeeD's, why don't you want to take the credit."

Squall sighed, "I don't want any credit, anyone would've done the same thing." _I don't need the attention, especially around Laguna._

Rinoa frowned, "You did something miraculous, no ordinary person would have stood in front of a guy that had a rifle."

Squall shrugged off the compliment; "Where to next princess?" he asked getting off the subject. Rinoa smiled as if she understood him a little more.

_He's not so bad after all..._

A/N: Alright, I know that that was bad. I'd like to call it craptacular but yeah, give me your thoughts. By the way, I decided not to make it a "The Bodyguard" story type of story, if you know what I'm going on about. Yes, In the game, Squall does have to protect Rinoa in somesort of way but still, I don't know, I'm just babbling on about crap now. Please Review! Hope you had fun reading.

Leonhartilly


	7. White Roses

A/N: Hello reader! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, (this could go on forever) Sorry that I haven't updated in AGES! I really do apologize, I have been quite busy and you can read the whole list on Black Heart if you wanted to but yeah, I'd like to thank you for reading and hope you'll enjoy it! Argh EXAMS! Thanks to the faithful reviewers again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8. Please don't sue, Squaresoft does.

****

Chapter 7: White Roses

She happily walked along with her 'guard.' Her hands tucked behind her as she hummed down the busy Balamb Street towards the markets. He ruffed up his hair, as if in frustration and continued to follow her yet his body language was more or less I'm-not-with-her. She loved it that it was irritating him because he was such an enigma to her. _Definitely special_ she thought fondly _Definitely._

She suddenly stopped outside a flower shop, "In here Leon," she pointed out as she walked in the direction towards it. He followed, _reluctantly_. Inside the beautiful smell of all different types of exquisite carnations was overwhelming. Squall's eyes widened suddenly yet, he facial expression quickly changed back, just before Rinoa could sneak a peak. _I swore…_

"How can I help you?" asked the owner wearing a horizontally striped magenta and white skivvy with light denim jeans with a company apron over the front. Her locks were chocolate brown tied up in a high ponytail with a simple black lackey. She looked like a quite fit woman and her eyes were as beautiful as the carnations around her. They where the shade of chestnut around the rim of the pupil yet the more you studied into it, shades of olive stared appearing like ripples in a still lake. She turned to Leon as he walked in, raising her eyebrows. "Leon?"

Squall couldn't help it as a small grin appeared on his face. Rinoa slightly envious. He walked up to the florist as it looked like something glistened in his eyes, as if a wave had passed through and now came the calm. "Elle," was all he managed to say. Rinoa felt quite awkward, the florist smiled joyously showing her perfect pearly whites. "You haven't changed," he added.

Ellone started to blush, "Oh stop it, I'm getting old," she replied modestly. "Oh sorry miss," she remembered, "Leon and I, well, are old friends. So how can I help you," she repeated.

__

It looked like you were more that just 'old friends.' "Oh yes, I was wondering if you had any tulips in today?" Rinoa asked elegantly. Squall walked around the shop, stopping while looking at the white roses.

"Oh I'm sorry, the last dozen was just bought about a minute ago." Rinoa frowned. Squall looked at Elle as she caught him staring at the roses. Squall tried to cover it up but she just chuckled. He just blinked slowly as if a sign of acknowledgement, he knew that if he were to talk to Elle anymore, Rinoa would get angry as he was meant to be guarding her, not socializing.

"That's alright then," Rinoa said lifting up her hand, waving goodbye wanting to get out there as quick as possible. Squall did the same in waving and Elle returned him with a sweet light smile that could instantly light up a dark room. Squall shook his head effortlessly as he walked out of the store. _Same ol' Elle..._ Rinoa turned to Squall as the stood outside the store, well away from the counter. Her arms were folded and she pouted. "Who was that?" she asked in the most politely tone she could find in her anger.

Squall scratched the back of his head as he couldn't help but break a smile, "Like she said, we're just old friends. That's it," he tried to reason. Rinoa's eyes narrowed. _He's lying_ But she didn't want to argue anymore.

"_Fine_, let's just get back to the hotel, I'm tired," she yawned as she stretched her arms. Squall went back to his normal emotionless face and followed.

"Oh I see, yes sure. Now... you're here! Uh...okay yes, at the Balamb Hotel... Sure! Why not? You're family! All right then, Bye bye now." Laguna placed the phone down and loosened his tie. He fell back collapsing on the double bed, cushioning his fall. He roughened up his long locks and burped.

__

I'm setting into bachelor-hood way to fast.

Unfortunately he's holiday would be soon over and that meant tell Rinoa that she had to return back to her father. He heard rustling footsteps walk pass his room, one distinctively Rinoa, princess-like, treading softly but quickly. The other, louder, slower and almost prince like. A crooked smile appeared across his face as he sat up and tossed his bangs behind his ears.

__

Might as well do it now...Can't delay this forever...

He walked on the dark red velvety floor up to the pearly white door, turning the gold handle to see Rinoa looking 'pissed off' at Squall. "Leon, Rinoa, good that I've caught you two together," hoping he didn't embarrass Rinoa. She looked at him with narrowed eyes warning him that if he stepped any closer, he'd be walking into a lioness's den. He read it clearly and stood next to Squall's side. Squall tried not to flinch.

"Hi," Laguna said nervously, "I'mleavingsoon,likeabouttommorow,soyouhavetogohomeandbacktoyourfatherok?ok." Rinoa lifted her eyebrow, not looking evilly at him anymore. Laguna bared his teeth as his index fingers were pointing at each other.

"Laguna, repeat what you just said slowly..." Rinoa said calmly, thinking that he may have overdose on his medication.

Laguna opened his mouth to speak but Squall cut him off, "He said you're going home tomorrow, back to your father." Squall just wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. Just being in Laguna's presence disgusted him. _All those people living in poverty and suffering to what meaningless wars you have created, all the natural resources and minerals you have expelled just to prove your wealth, all wasted. The beautiful scenery's you have destroyed, King? You're not worthy to be a King._

Rinoa's eyes widened, "What! It's only been two weeks!"

Laguna sighed, "I know but I have a kingdom to run, also Seifer's back from Garden, on special request too." Rinoa cringed _That ugly prick is back_

"Oh Hyne, no way I'm going if Seifer's there," Squall looked away and tapped his foot gently waiting impatiently, "Can't I stay here? I have Leon." Her voice almost sounding sincere that caught Squall off guard.

Laguna sighed again, "I know, Leon is a great guard, I'm sure,"

__

How can he be so bloody trusting? Squall thought.

"But it was under the conditions of your stay, If I were here, you would be here, If I left you would also leave and after that assassin tried to kill me, don't you want to go home?" he scratched his forehead, "Thank Hyne for those SeeDs."

Rinoa hissed, "Those _SeeD's_ didn't do anything, they didn't prevent the attacker being there, they only missed you by inches! If Leon wasn't there-" She quickly wrapped her hand over her mouth. Squall started to curse silently in his head.

"What do you mean if Leon wasn't there?" Laguna asked eagerly. He looked over at Squall to see that his expression hadn't change. Rinoa looked at Squall where he shrugged his shoulders as if to say, I-don't-care, whatever-makes-you-happy. Rinoa looked down to the dirty hallway floor, she didn't want too hurt Squall's feelings, if he had any and didn't want to lie to Laguna...

"H-he was the actual one that saved you... He thought that guy was actually after me but he pointed the rifle at you. He knocked him out when he tried to run, then the SeeDs came over when we ran."

Squall felt a wave of nausea splash over him; he knew what question would be next...

"The SeeD's thought that you were accomplices. Hyne, you should be rewarded. Why didn't you reported earlier, we could have a feast for you, a special banquet-"

"No," Squall said firmly, "I don't want any of it."

"But you must be rewarded for your herois-"

"Are you deaf? I said NO," he roared as stormed off downstairs. He needn't worry about Rinoa as Laguna's guard could look after them both if she stayed within the vicinity. Rinoa and Laguna were left there shocked.

Instead of Laguna being infuriated, he laughed, "My, I haven't been yelled like that since Raine's father found out I was going to marry her."

Rinoa looked at him sympathetically.

Squall ran out of the hotel, he knew where he was going. He retraced the steps he took escorting Rinoa back to a familiar flower shop where he had his brief conversation earlier. The owner was still there. He walked in as she turned around hearing the bell on the door jingle. "Squall," she whispered. Her eyes grew intense as she stared at him.

"Elle," he whispered back as they embraced each other. Elle could feel a teardrop on her face, thinking it was her own, she wiped it away yet it was actually Squall's. "Matron told me that you were taken by a scientist and then we never heard from you again."

"You don't know how much I wanted to contact you but, I couldn't risk it, they knew I was from the orphanage too and you...you've grown up so much. You must be a killer with the ladies huh? Batting them off with a stick?" she joked. He smiled back as his eyes softened, "That puppy-dog look, you still got it. Enough about me, what are you doing here?"

There Squall started to explain, his mother death, the new DNA system, his job as Captain and how he met Rinoa. "I told you were a killer with the ladies? You even have a princess at your beckoning call."

"I think it might be the other way round, I work for her remember..."

At that moment, the bell jingled again where a blonde stranger dressed in white walked in. Elle composed herself and approached the customer, "Welcome, how can I help you?"

The man gave Elle a one over and smiled obnoxiously, "You could help me in finding some roses, white ones if I may."

Elle frowned, "I'm sorry sir, white roses have been out all day, how about red roses, they are more romantic."

The man shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not a romantic, I'm just trying to get some _attention_" saying the last word with a wink. Squall felt his anger rise as he hid his clenched fist behind him. Elle laughed it off.

"I'm sure whoever it is, she'll be very happy," she said, trying to shut off the conversation, "A dozen for 250gil." The man passed her the gil yet added 50 gil as a tip.

"That's for looking so good," he whispered. Then taking the flowers, he walked off.

She walked back to Squall that was glaring at the man as he walked out, "Stop it," Elle said gently. He looked back at her, unclenching his fist, "You get all types when you open up a business, you just have to know how to handle them."

"You don't know how bad I wanted to bash his head in," he muttered. Elle held his hand.

"Temper, temper... Squall, how are feeling, after your mother-"

He dropped Elle's hand, "Don't, please don't..." his voice pleaded. Elle fell silent.

Squall hated thinking about it, to him, his parents were just people that never wanted him. He could never understand why? Then as he grew older, he began to resent them. Yet after Raine's death, he was confused as ever. "I better go..."

"Please, don't. We've got so much to talk about. Please?"

He looked down, "Rinoa's leaving tomorrow. Elle, I don't want my job but I have to make a living... it is the only way I can beat the system. If Laguna finds out... I don't even want to think about it. If I leave now, it'll be too suspicious. Elle..."

"I know," she sighed as she embraced him again. "My little brother is all grown up now. Take care."

"You too." With that, he walked out of the shop and looked back at her with a glance and walked back to the hotel. Elle kept watching him until he was out of sight.

The blonde-haired man walked up the stairs of the Balamb Hotel and knocked on a door where a guard was standing. "You are?" asked the guard.

"Prince Seifer Almasy, heir to the Almasy name and now the Loire," the guard raised his eyebrows. He knocked on Laguna's door.

"Sire, Prince Seifer is here to see you." There was no response; the guard knocked his forehead, "Whoops that's right, he's in Princess Rinoa's room, down the corridor, to your first left."

__

Excellent "Thank you," he said charmingly. Seifer walked over to Rinoa's room and knocked on the door. "Hello? King Laguna? Princess Rinoa?"

The door creaked open to see Rinoa's eyes shocked as she stared at Seifer. "C-Come in Seifer." _Wow, puberty worked it's magic on him... last time I saw him, he was a scrawny little thing with multiple freckles._

"Seifer!" Laguna cheered as he patted Seifer on the back, "Come join us, we are just talking about the arrangements on going back to Esthar. You remember Rinoa?"

"Of course I do, these are for you," he said as he handed her the bunch of flowers and kissed her hand. Rinoa blushed slightly.

"Uh, thanks," she managed to stutter.

Seifer looked at Laguna, "Of course King Laguna, you should know that Rinoa and I are betrothed."

Laguna lifted his eyebrow, "Really?"

Rinoa coughed, "Actually no, it was always said, it just was never arranged. After that little issue Galbadia had with Trabia."

Seifer clicked his fingers. Yet exactly at that moment, there was another knock on the door. Rinoa walked towards the door and opened the door to see Squall looking at her. "What the hell is he doing here?" spat Seifer.

Laguna smiled, "He's Rinoa's guard."

Rinoa eyes softened when she looked at him, something told her that he'd somehow just been hurt, badly. "Just wanted to say I'm sorry for walking out earlier, I was wrong in doing that."

"It's okay, It's my fault that I told Laguna what happened. I'm sorry."

"Are you going out again today?" he asked.

"No it's fine."

Seifer felt green. "Hey I remember you now! You're that guy that was chattin' to that hot florist."

Rinoa could have felt jealous at that time but something told her that she needn't worry. Squall sighed, " Uh, so yeah, just tell me the details tomorrow, I can tell that you guys are in deep discussion." He looked over to the King, seeing familiar red roses behind him and remembering the incident that happen earlier. "Well, night King, Prince Seifer and princess."

Seifer didn't bother responding, Laguna waved, "Night Leon!" as Rinoa, still standing at the door, she also waved but not as energetically as Laguna, "Night Leon."

Rinoa closed the door and sat back around the round table. Laguna looked at his notepad and finished writing. "Alright, so I have come to this conclusion. Rinoa, you'll be living with me until you are 20, that will be for another two months. I'm sure you're father would mind that but no longer, you have to deal with this animosity you have with your father eventually. As for Leon, I'll promote him to work somewhere in my mansion, I'm sure there's something. And Seifer, well, you're free to stay anytime."

"I'd like that," he said as he winked at Rinoa. She felt a strong bad shiver danced across her spine.

"Alright then, settled."

Laguna and Seifer said their goodnights and walked off. Rinoa looked at the roses that Seifer had given her. "He wants something," she muttered to herself.

Squall walking back to his room was called by Laguna's guard. "Leon, cum ere for a sec."

"Yes?" he yawned.

"Tough day with the princess?" he asked.

Squall sighed, "It's always a tough day with the princess," he responded tiredly.

The guard laughed, "Did you see that prince, what a prick. Supposedly he's the next heir to the Loire line. I'd hate to be working for him."

Squall ultimately found himself awake, "What? That isn't true."

"You know something I don't?" the guard asked curiously.

"No, no... I just meant, It couldn't be true, how can he be related to Laguna? Doesn't Laguna have any children at all?"

The guard sighed, "Yeah, Raine wasn't able to conceive. They did check before they got married and it looked fine but... it wasn't like they did try. Seifer is a long and distant cousin of Raine supposedly. But like I said, he's a prick. I'd like to see him work it like us, I bet he would just hate it to break a sweat."

Squall nodded, "I hate to be rude but I've have a tough day, If you don't mind, I'm just going to head off now."

"Oh sorry. When you think about it, you've actually got the toughest job out of all of us. Sorry for keeping you. Night Leon."

"Night Minky."

Squall walked back to his room to see that his oil painting had dried. Not feeling tired anymore, he wrapped up the painted with brown paper and tied it up with string. He tied a card at the top, address to Elle. Then he grabbed to phone to call reception.

"Yes Leon?" said a familiar voice.

"Selphie, can you come up here a minute?"

"Sure," she replied quickly as she hung up the phone. A moment later she knocked at Squall's door. "Yep?"

He passed the metre by half a metre painting to here. "Make sure this gets to Elle by tomorrow morning please."

"You saw Elle? That's great. She had been asking about you for sometime now. What has it been 10 years?" Squall's eyes narrowed, "Ok, ok. It'll be at her store by tomorrow and that's a Selphie promise!"

"Thank you and good night."

"Night Leon!" she said as she held the painting and took the elevator downstairs.

A/N: Ok, ok, It's lame. I know. Please Review!

Leonhartilly


	8. Shedding Light

A/N: Hello! Well I'll just get straight to the story. So enjoy! Thanks to the great reviews! Ciao!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8. Squaresoft does. Please don't sue

****

Chapter 8: Shedding Light

The Balamb hotel assistant walked through the floral shop. "Morning Elle!" she cheered.

Elle's face lit up looking at the familiar face, "Selphie!" she exclaimed as they hugged. "What's that?" she noticed behind her. Selphie smiled smugly.

"A present."

Elle lifted her eyebrow, "Selphie you didn't hav-"

Selphie shook her head, frizzing up her recently curled hair, "It wasn't from me. Open it, Open it!"

Elle arched her eyebrow and smiled playfully. She cut the string off with a blade that she kept handy with her floral work and then started plucking off the open folds. Flicking the large brown paper off, she unveiled the great piece of art. She held her breath.

"Oh Hyne!" she squealed in excitement. Selphie pointed to the note but there was really no point for it, she already knew the painter. She picked up the note on her counter table and read it anyway.

__

Dearest Elle,

I'll be leaving by the time you receive this. Hope you like it.

Leon

Elle smiled to herself. _Ha, Squall, short and sharp._ Her eyes softened down as she stared at the painting, "Hmm...It's just like him to do this." Selphie quickly looked at her watch and frowned.

"Sorry Sis but I've got to get back to work, my break is up, bye!" she yelled as she ran out of the door. Elle waved with a smiled and looked back to the painting, then looked up at her wall and found a bare space behind the counter. She took down the flowers that were hung up and latched the painting on. Just with that, it brightened the whole room and added a touch of class.

"Prince Seifer wasn't so famous because he was a prince, it was because of his womanizing skills," said a customer at the Breeze Café.

"Ha, I heard that he would _do_ anything," said another. "Ooh, here he comes."

Seifer walked defiantly down the streets of Balamb as the residents stared in awe. He wore not what a usual prince would wear but a knight outfit, all in pure white as if to link to the heavens. He gave a charming and charismatic smile to the ladies that blushed and shied away. But he did come to the city to show off; he was here to look for a person, the deadliest person that ever existed. This man kills without second thought and walks off so swiftly that he is never caught and leaves neither evidence nor trace. When Seifer read his resume on the internet, he automatically tried to hunt him down, not to bring justice to the world but to use him in his own purposes.

After walking through the hustle and bustle, he arrived up to a shack that was pumping out loud techno music and girls laughter. Seifer looked at his sheet that he printed out earlier and looked at the address of the residence. _This is it all right..._ He tapped on the door.

A very attractive lady with a very outlandish outfit opened to door to let Seifer in as she smiled and gave him a once over with her eyes. "What can I do for you, your majesty?"

Seifer looked around the shack, what the assistant was wearing and realized why it wasn't closer to the city. It was a brothel. He felt disgusted being in such a low-life area. "Where's Kinneas?"

The lady in shiny leather looked confused, "Kinneas? I'm sorry we don't-"

"Irvine," The girl arched her eyebrow ever further, "_Irvy_, Ergh!Whatever you people call him!" he said in a lower dark tone. "Where is he?"

The lady smiled as if she liked it when Seifer being vulgar. "I see...he's down the hallway, the door with a Sheriff's star but I suggest you to knock before you enter."

Seifer missed the last words she said as he walked straightforward to the room. Without knocking or any signal, he creaked opened the door.

**__**

Bang!

Warm blood dripped on Seifer's once white shoes and unconsciously he raised his hand to the injury, just above his ear, so very close to his head that it cut some of his hair off. He lifted up a handkerchief and wiped the blood away. "Kinneas," Seifer said bluntly.

The man with a cowboy hat covered his eyes as he sat on the couch by himself. The room looked nothing like what Seifer expected, it was a tame room like if you were in a hotel. Nothing exotic or eccentric. The man on the couch still didn't look up at Seifer as his rifle was still puffing out smoke. "You're lucky, I usually don't miss."

__

Teach me to knock. Seifer walked in and sat down on the opposing couch. "I've got a proposition for you."

"Price?" he said in a low baritone.

Seifer smiled, "Half a million gil."

Irvine lifted his head so the light etched closed to his eyes, "What's the catch?"

"To assassinate King Laguna," he whispered, knowing that the shack was full of people, _Disturbed people_, he reminded himself.

A smile cracked on the assassin's face, "Tell me when and where; and you've got yourself a deal."

"So yeah, that's the plan," Rinoa explained on the ship back to Esthar. Squall gave a hint of a crooked smile and sighed. He leaned back on the cushiony burgundy couch.

"Fine, whatever."

Rinoa stared out of the round window in the cabin to watch the endless sea that they were drifting in. "Leon," she called.

"Hmm?" he replied half asleep with a piece of newspaper over his head.

She looked back oat him on the couch; "Do you think that I'll ever live up to what Raine did for the country? She never complained once and always held out the less fortunate. Plus every month she would give an extreme amount of gil to an unknown charity. She was such a role model."

Squall sat up and glanced at Rinoa with his normal expression but Rinoa could see that in his eyes, there was an intense emotion that lingered. "Raine was a great queen and sure you can live to be like her; or you can be yourself and be in a category of your own." Rinoa's eyes widened from the shock, Squall saw it and yawned, "Wake me up when we get there." As he placed the newspaper over his head again. He tossed over on the couch and suddenly a shiny chain fell out of Squall's pocket onto the floor.

Rinoa, curious, stepped over and knelt on the floor looking at the jewellery piece. The chain looked very recent yet the pendent was quite unique, the silver wings and a _sword? No, gunblade_ in the middle. She studied it closely to see the great craftsmanship that it took to make it, as if it was a perfect miniature.

Suddenly it was knocked out of her hands and caught by another. She looked over to see that Squall was perfectly awake. Without a word he took the necklace and placed it deeper into his pocket. "It was from that florist, wasn't it?"

"No, I bought it at a pawn shop," he lied as she pretended to go back to sleep. He lifted the newspaper back up but Rinoa's arm held it.

"Stop lying to me!" she yelled taking all her strength out in holding Squall's arm that she didn't realize how close she was to his face. "I'd had enough lies from everyone else, not you too all right!?"

Squall fell silent and made no effort to move his arm. Rinoa sat there panting to catch her breath. Squall looked straight at her and brushed some of her front locks behind her ears as her eyes looked like they were about to swell. "Rinoa," he said softly, a way Rinoa had never heard him spoke before, "I-," he pause, "I may not know what it feels like to be you but I can imagine." He took the necklace back out, "I'm only going to say this once... this was given to me by someone that has already passed on this lifetime. _This_ is the only thing I have left of her that I know of..."

Rinoa could see how much the necklace actually meant to him, the way he spoken was so innocent and fragile like a child that did wrong because it didn't know any better. "You loved her, didn't you?"

Squall closed his eyes and nodded without saying a word.

__

I wonder if someone would ever feel like that for me... she thought.

Rinoa leaned her back on Squall couch where Squall pretended to sleep, with the newspaper over his head. She started to smile to herself thinking what a great guard she actually had.

A few hours later they reached at Esthar's port and started unloading, a futuristic car floated up to the port and arched its door open where the robot chauffeur picked up Rinoa and Squall's bag up. "Hmm..." King Laguna wondered, "Leon, may I have a word with you?"

Squall walked towards him as Rinoa was occupied looking at the robots and making acquaintance with them. "Leon, I'm going to see a lady now, her name's Edea," Squall felt numb, "Yes, well, I'd like you to come with me instead of one of the robots because she's more of a people person."

"Why didn't you just tell me this on the way there?" Squall asked taking a small step back away from him.

"Yeah, I guess I was just kind getting a bit excited there then, heh, yeah well I better be telling Rinoa then too hey?" Laguna laughed as he walked over to her leaving Squall there extremely confused.

He turned to Laguna and Rinoa to see a very hyperactive King talking to a well-grounded princess.

__

What have I got myself into, he thought as he smacked himself on the forehead.

The car floated up to the nearest street that was built up with technology so that meant that Squall, Rinoa, King Laguna and a few guards would have to walk on foot to Edea's house. Laguna knew that Edea owned two orphanages and he also knew that Edea was a witch so he always had to tiptoe around her, and it being a Monday, she would be in Esthar. He walked up to the cottage and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" an old woman's voice creaked.

"King Laguna," he said nervously.

There was a moment of silence until she opened the peeping hole to see the princess, some guards and then Squall. "Hmm..." she cleared her throat as her voice became more pleasant to hear, "All of you may come in, except for that boy on the end," Squall pointed to himself, "Yes you, I don't want any hoodlum at my orphanage, now scat."

Laguna sighed, "Please Edea, He's Rinoa's guard."

"I don't care, I said NO!" she yelled as if an earthquake shook. Squall frowned and sat at the bench nearby. Laguna shrugged his shoulders at him and then walked in with the others.

"Do you want me to stay out here to keep you company?" Rinoa asked Squall politely.

He smiled lightly, "Please, sometime apart is heavenscent, Hyne knows how long I have to put up with you."

Rinoa's jaw dropped, "You inconsiderate basta-" she muffled out before Laguna closed her mouth and laughed off dragging her inside.

Squall sighed and through the back way of the orphanage, he was upstairs listening to the conversation, just how Edea insisted him to do. As everyone was all shook up where Edea was yelling, silently, Squall could hear her whisper 'Go from the back, up the stairs and wait there until I give you the signal, Squall.'

Rinoa and Laguna took a seat on the round table of the orphanage. "How can I help you two," she asked in a very formal way.

Rinoa sat there elegantly, like the princess she is and looked over at Laguna. Laguna could feel that his mouth was dry and didn't know the exact words to phrase it. "Raine...had a child...didn't she?"

Rinoa's eyes widened, "What?!"

Edea nodded, "So what if she did?"

"Was it female or male?" he whispered.

Edea looked over, "Male. Why bring this up all of the sudden Laguna?"

The King sighed, "Edea, Raine never told me about him, our illegitimate child. I only found out by reading her diary recently."

Edea shook her head, _I told her not to write it down but she insisted. Why Raine? _"What of it now anyway? He doesn't want to even know you."

__

He's still alive... "Is his name Squall?"

Edea frowned and looked quite angry, "So this is what you come here for, looking for answers that are well buried from you. Leave Laguna, I'm sorry Miss Heartilly but I suggest you leave too."

"Mark my words Edea, I will find him, and I'll make him King under my name," he announced as he was walking out. Rinoa followed and studied Edea's jewellery for a moment. It looked vaguely familiar...

"Umm, Miss, may I ask where you received that necklace?" Rinoa asked.

Edea smiled, "My sister gave this to me and another similar one to her child."

Rinoa arched her eyebrow, "Your sister doesn't happen to be the late Queen Raine?"

"Yes," both Edea and Laguna said in unison.

Rinoa finally sought out the pieces and they finally met together, Laguna with his weird questioning and the animosity they had between them. "You're saying that there's an heir to the Loire throne?"

"Yes," both Edea and Laguna said in unison again.

Rinoa was dumbfounded and Edea said her goodbyes. She looked outside ready to tell Squall but he was gone. "Where did Leon go?"

"Probably gone to get something to eat cause I know I'm starved," Minky the guard said bashfully.

Rinoa and Laguna laughed and walked off to go to somewhere to eat and find Leon.

Squall jumped down from the stairs knowing that they already left. "Matron."

"Squall, what do you think you're doing?" she asked shaking her head in disbelief, "You're working for him?"

Squall sigh, "It's complicated. Like he said, I'm Rinoa's guard."

Edea placed the kettle on and threw some tealeaves into the teapot. "Must be your fathers side because I know that Raine would never do something this daring."

"Please, matron, can we change the subject?" he asked nicely.

She couldn't say no to that, "So, working for the princess, what are the perks?"

"They are none." He sipped some tea down.

Edea cracked a smile, "Sure..."

A/N: Hi everyone! Well please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Leonhartilly


	9. Dizzy

A/N: Ok so updating quickly isn't my forte. Sorry everyone! Hope you enjoy this! (after a couple of "complaints" I've re updated this :P)

Disclaimer: I don't own any names or place from Final Fantasy 8. They belong to Squaresoft. Please don't sue.

Chapter 9: Dizzy

"You're cynical and beautiful

You always make a scene

You're monochrome delirious

You're nothing that you seem."

- The Goo Goo Dolls

Rinoa placed her bags down in her designated room. Just as big as her old room back at home and just as royal-like. She gave a crooked smile,_Hmm..._and collapsed on the bed with thepillows cushioning her fall. _Home Sweet Home_.

A knock came on the opened door as Squall let himself in. Rinoa turned her head and felt content to see a familar face, "Hey, where have you been"

"Walking." He placed his bag down on the side of the room. "Laguna wants me to work here," he sighed as he sat down leaning on the opposite wall, "Since they're so many guards here anyway."

Rinoa gave him a small sweet smile, "Yeah, he's too kind." She raised a cushion on her bed and threw it at Squall. He quickly caught it before it was even a foot away from him. Rinoa raised her eyebrow "Dang, that was fast."

Squall gave her a tired look. "What's with this?"

"The colour suits you" she said cheekily. Squall almost gave a smile but it turned into a smirk. He stood up and walkedto Rinoa ever so slowly that she could sense his devilish intent. "Oh no please..." she pleaded playfully. He shook his head and placed it carefully down on her bed.

"I'm sorry, apple green isn't my colour" Squall stated as he walked out of the room.

Rinoa buried her head deeper into the pillow, feeling slightly lonelier that he left the room.

* * *

"Leon! My boy, C'mon here!" Laguna yelled as Squall walked pass his study.

Shit. He walked in and stood next to the door, "Yes sire."

Laguna laughed. "Please, its Laguna, I already told you that. Come, come sit down. I think I found a perfect job for you."

Please let it be a suicide mission, Squall thought playfully.

He looked Squall up and down for a sec as Squall sat down.He felt very uneasy. _Someone get me out of here…_Laguna nodded his head. "Yep, the job is perfect."

This doesn't sound too good. "If you could just get to the point, Laguna."

Laguna gave a smile, "How are you in mathematics"

"Fine."

"And literature."

"Okay."

"And there's no reason to ask about your abilities in art. Alright."

_Please, the suspense is killing me..._ Squall narrowed his eyes so Laguna quickly got to the point.

"I want you to work with my associates. One of them dropped out recently on maternity leave so, you'll be analyzing the taxes in Esthar and helping out in places that are underfunded and like you know…work and stuff."

Squall looked down on the velvet floor, "I see, and pay?"

"A million gil a year."

Squall didn't move his head. "Are you sure that's reasonable, it's too much for such a job."

"What? No, all my associates have that price."

"I'll only work for you if you only pay me half of that."

Laguna looked at him and could help smiling. "That's why I wanted to hire you. You're a people person, not a money hungry fiend. Now, this afternoon, go downstairs and we'll get a suit tailored out for you."

"Is that all?" Squall asked impatiently.

"Uh, wait, you'll be staying in the castle too so, your room should be just next to Rinoa's."

With that, Squall left the room and walked off. Laguna smiled at himself. _That boy is going to go far._

_

* * *

_

He walked back to Rinoa's room to pick up his bag but, when he opened the door, it was empty. He took a step in and then out of the blue, a pillow came right for him as he quickly ducked. "I knew you were there" he said as she giggled behind the door.

"Mean" she pouted.

Squall rolled his eyes and picked up his things. "Grow up. Are you going to stay here all day?"

"I've been thinking..."

"What your newest outfit is going to last?" he blurted out unconsciencely.

Rinoa looked at him angrily, obviously hitting a nerve. "How self centre do you think I am? I'm not a snob that takes everything for granted."

Squall stood there unshaken, "Well you sure don't act like it."

"And how _is_ acting like it"

"I don't have time for this" said Squall with a tired look as he was heading to the door but Rinoa slammed it before he had a chance.

"You listen to me, I have had it up to here with your pathetic ego. Either you start treating me with a bit of respect or..or."

"Or you'll what?" he said sharply, "Make Laguna fire me? Go ahead, anywhere to get away from you."

Rinoa stood there silent. Squall even felt a bit guilty fearing he may have been too harsh. She took a gulp and asked him a final question; "You must really hate me then huh?"

Squall rolled his eyes, "No I don't hate you. If I did, I'd let you drown." A small smile lightened up the room again. Even Squall knew his defense was growing thin against that smile of hers. "C'mon, I have to put my things away."

Rinoa walked away from the door as Squall finally walked out.

* * *

Next morning Squall got dressed in his stylish suit that was made for him over night. It even had silk underlay underneath. _Those poor moths…_Was all Squall thought as he wore it. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror and adjusted his collar. A dark royal blue coat with a plain white shirt underneath and matching trousers. He was wandering to put a tie on or not. He eventually did but he looked at the tie and realized he needed serious help. _Idiot, I'm such an idiot._

Walking over to next door, he knock on the door mercilessly. Rinoa looked at him wearily as she opened the door. "Wow, Pinch me" she said as she straightened he pajamas. Squall took in the delight of pinching her on her arm. "Oww!" she screamed. "Ok I'm awake. Damn you look fine."

Squall couldn't care less. "Uh, do you know how to tie a tie?"

Rinoa burst out laughing. "Yeah, come one, I'll show you," trying not to rub it in. She tied up her hair first and placed the tie around Squall's neck. Squall thought since she's probably still half asleep she didn't realize how close her face were to his.

"Right, now watch. You place this one here, then take the other side her and loop it around once, then take it from the back and pull it through here." She tightened the navy-striped tie on him. She was always delighted to help. Squall adjusted it comfortable as Rinoa did it slightly too tight. "Ok."

Squall scratched at the back of his head being a bit embarrassed, "Yeah, Thanks." Rinoa couldn't stop smiling at him. "What?" he said as her eyes kept settling on him.

"Never thought a guy like you could actually scrub up so good."

Squall lifted his eyebrow, "Err, I think that's a compliment."

"So what are you working as?"

Squall sighed, "An associate."

Rinoa widened her eyes; "You were upgraded to an associate? Wow, you know if like Laguna died, the associates have to findthe new King and that well could be actually one of _the_ associates."

"Like I want to be a King" he said honestly. Rinoa watchedas he turned his head away and then threw herself on him, hugging his tightly knowing that if she'd asked, he'd refuse.

"Good luck Leon."

Squall placed his arms around her but he just patted her on the back, "Ok, ok, get off now, you're going to crease it."

Rinoa took a step back and waved him off as he walked up to the office.

* * *

Squall was the first to arrive. Laguna told Squall that the meeting would start at fifteen past six so, be there at six. It was now twenty past six. Laguna was the next to arrive. "Hey Leon, yeah, the associates usually are late. Don't worry. Go grab a cup of coffee. I'll be in there in a second."

Squall waited still and looked outside the window to see the cemetery. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Yeah," Laguna said as he also peered. "Raine's there and all the other Kings and Queens. The one with the statue of the angel, that's Raine's." Laguna breathed in deeply. "Sometimes I think she's watching over all of us huh?"

Yeah... Squall coughed. "I wouldn't know Laguna. I never knew the late Mrs Loire."

"That's a shame."

Just as that word was being said the associates walked in and all of them guided themselves into the conference room. "Welcome all." Laguna said in a prestigious voice. "I'd like you meet your new partner, Leon."

There were a couple of 'Hello' or nods of acknowledgement. Laguna went round the table of six.

"This is Kiros" _an exotic tall man _"This is Xu" _Eurasian girl, quite pretty, _"Ward" _typical looking guy, a bit big_ "And finally, Quistis."

Blonde female that doesn't look too bad either.

"Alright then, so what's going on" Laguna announced.

Quistis stood up; "The new ID card has proven it's worth. Also of missing people lost in the war have been reunited, thieves are under close watch and those in the hospital can easily identify them with the card. With the polls, it has received excellent reviews."

"That's great!" Laguna cheered. "So all of the information has been locked in the Police Library"

"Yes sire," Quistis answered. "Also, the majority that cannot drive a vehicle finally have stopped arguing as they are now allowed to buy liquor and other items over the age limit."

"What about someone faking the ID's?"

Quistis shrugged her shoulders, "Shouldn't be a problem, there is a special seal that has been invented just for this purpose therefore, unless that's stolen, the fakes can be easily ripped up."

Laguna smiled. "This is great news, let's have a party this weekend for all your hard work."

Most of them cheered except Quistis and Squall. Squall knew why he didn't want to go but, why Quistis?

* * *

After the meeting was adjourned. Squall couldn't comply with an answer that was constantly hanging in his head. "Laguna" he called.

"Yes"

"There was no person on maternity leave was there."

Laguna could feel his leg cramping. "Why would you say that?"

"Answer the question" he pressed. He hated it people didn't give him a straight answer.

He sighed as he sat down with his leg paining him."Yes," he sighed.

"It was the Queen's place." Squall asked rhetorically

"Yes. But please, don't leave because of that."

Squall looked down at him pitifully, "I never said I was going to."

* * *

Squall walked back to his room and slumped over on his bed.

"Not great huh" he heard behind him.

He looked up to see Rinoa sitting next to his desk. "Wow, you're awfully rude" in a polite tone.

"And you're awfully nice."

"Bring it on" Squall yelled playfully.

They started bringing abusive words up. Each was trying to outwit the other.

"Dickhead."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Slut."

"Bastard."

The mood turned around as Squall fell silent. "You win, can you leave now." Rinoa tried to object but Squall already opened the door, "Please."

Rinoa walked out feeling confused but she concluded it in her head that he was tired. Squall locked his door and took off his suit and wore something casual as he sat near the windowsill. He closed his eyes for a second and breathed in deeply. He knew that she was just joking around but that one word had always made him freeze. He got up and walked out of his room and out of the castle to clear his head.

* * *

It was the dead of night and Squall walked through the bushes of the kingdom. He knew what he had to do. With a bouquet of white irises in one hand he walked up to his mother's grave. No one would be out at this time as, when he slipped out, even the guards were dozing off. The only thing guarding the castle nowwere the in-built technology security system and that could be easily overridden.

He placed the flower down right next to her head stone. Reading the inscription:

Beloved Raine Loire. Cherished life and love. Will always be in our hearts.

"Hey Queen Loire, or Mrs Loire... I'm sorry I couldn't attend the funeral... I was out of town." He crouched down, "You should know why. You're probably wondering why I'm here huh? Well, it's a long story. And yeah...I bet you're watching from above huh? Probably laughing at the irony. The only way to get away is to stay close to them." He sighed softly think how idiotic it seemed to be talking to a headstone, "Well, yeah I better leave now. If Laguna actually does go through his security records he might be a little suspicious. One of his associates walking out late at night."

He sighed and stood up. "Bye...mum."

A twig cracked behind him as he quickly turned around. "Who's there!"

"I'm so sorry" the familiar voice said, shaking, "But I couldn't sleep. I'm so sorry."

Tears ran down her cheeks as he looked down at her sadly and sighed.

Rinoa.

A/N: I'm on low self-esteem at the moment so please cheer me up. Hope you liked it. More of Seifer in the next chapter. (Yeah, I fixed sum up but i was in a rush. Really Sorry! I'm starting year11 and i have heaps of hw to do so I have a hard time to fit fanfic in like i used to. Sorry!)

Leonhartilly


	10. Runaway, runaway, runaway

A/N: No I am NOT dead although it may seem like it. I do plan to finish this story so I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. Anyone willing to be my editor? I dun have Beta or whatever that is… someone has seriously got to explain what that is to me. I had someone email me once about it but they never gave me a straight answer. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please review at the end if you think it's worth it. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. I wish I did but that all belongs to Squaresoft. Please don't sue!

**  
Chapter 10: Runaway, runaway, runaway**

Rinoa woke up feeling very faint unable to open her eyelids. Her feet were still cold from the morning dew from the grass. _What happened? _She thought as she tried to recall back.

* * *

0000000

It was almost three AM in the morning and she still wasn't able to sleep. So she sat on the side of her bed for a while but the room was just too bland for her. She stepped outside and threw a long warm robe on over her baby blue chocobo pajamas and slid on slippers. _I've never seen the castle at night._ _It looks so magical._ Rinoa guess it was because that they use up so much energy that radioactive heat was surrounding it, like a mini dome. Yet still, it was a sight.

She easily walked pass the dozing guards and down to the garden. Walking through the misty air she walked around slowly in her brief time of freedom. The misty air was an additional benefit as she walked through the mini woods. She wondered to herself why she didn't do this more often.

Then as a cold chilly breeze swept past, she decided to walk over to the cemetery. She didn't know why...fate? She saw a figure standing in front of someone's grave. She knew whose grave that was, the late Queen Raine's. She remembered because at the funeral, everyone was enthralled by the angelic sculpture above the headstone. Instantly she felt sympathy for whoever it was. _To pay respects in this dead of night...they must have a lot weighing on their mind._ She didn't want to disturb the visitor but as she walked closer towards him...the figure became more familiar and then with another small gust of wind brushing through, small specks of moonlight shone on his face...Squall.

_Leon?_

She silently walked around him but curiosity crept in. She walked closer to him overhearing a couple silent sentences like. "It's a long story...you are watching from above huh?" Rinoa frowned and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

_Why is he doing this to himself?_

"Bye m...m..." he whispered silently...ever so silently, like a prayer. Rinoa tried to stay still but her feet backed away snapping a small twig.

"Who's there?" Squall demanded.

Rinoa just sat there on the ground with Squall looking down at her, crying. "I'm so sorry… I couldn't sleep... I'm so sorry…" Through the darkness, Rinoa couldn't tell if he was angry or not. He stayed silent for a while and then offered his hand.

"Come on, let's get out of here or you're going to catch a cold."

Rinoa looked up at him and whimpered, "But-"

Squall pulled her hand up, "We'll talk about it in the morning, Come on, it's so late that it's early." Rinoa stood up and walked beside him back to the castle in silence. A lot of emotion weighed her mind like is Squall could ever trust her again or if he'd be angry at her, so far, it didn't seem that way.

A few moments later Rinoa started swaying as she walked. "Rinoa? Are you alright?" Squall called as he stepped closer, observing closely. Rinoa looked at him with half opened eyes as she slowly wilted to the floor. Squall managed to catch her before the thud and cradled her in his arms.

0000000

_She's so…she looks like an angel..._

Squall reached back to Rinoa's room and slowly placed her down on her bed. He tucked her in as she subconsciously buried her head into the pillow. He checked her forehead and could feel a slight fever coming round. He gave a wry smile and walked off to her bathroom. He took a face cloth, dampened it slightly and walked back to Rinoa's bedside, resting it on her forehead. She seemed to relax slightly as her breathing pattern started to slow down.

He was questioning himself whether to wake up the nurse. _Best not to...too many questions to answer..._

He peeked under his jacket sleeve and read his watch 4:15am then sighed. Even if he did sleep, it would only be an hour or so...he had an important meeting with the Galbadia's King. Laguna told Squall to keep it a secret that Caraway was visiting because she would surely panic. Squall obliged. Now, he was casually sitting on Rinoa's couch watching her sleep and ever so slowly, his eyelids began to falter down. It was a much-needed rest as tomorrow was going to be an unforgettable day.

* * *

Rinoa failed to open her eyes yet she was wide awake, she enjoyed being in the dazed state when she woke up, like everything she thought up could become possible. She didn't take too much notice of the events that happened earlier in the morning, at this moment, she'd just wanted rest. 

She heard feet shuffling to her side and a heavy sigh. _Ha, Leon..._Only he would ever sigh first before saying anything. He seemed to stand there for a while in silence; not doing anything... _is he staring at me? _He could feel his breath on her cheeks and thought that he was checking her fever. Suddenly she felt a sudden sensation on her lips; she was too shocked to move. It was gentle and longing. He was there for a good amount of time to leave a lasting impression. When he parted away, she could hear a shuffle on the side of her lamp as he walked out of the door. Until she heard the knob click, she jumped right up.

_What the hell was that!_

She was stunned for the next few minutes. _Did Leon just kiss me? But...I don't get this! He hates me! _

Suddenly she remembered about something he placed next to her table. She turned to her side to see a note. She was almost hesitant to read it but she opened it anyway.

_Rinoa,_

_If you are reading this that means that I've already decided to leave the castle. Why? I can't write down on paper. Eventually it will dawn to you... I may or may not see you again. If not, I hope you have a great life. Be nice to your father._

_Leon Hart._

Rinoa tossed the sheets away and ran out the door; there was no _cat's chance in hell _that he was going to leave without Rinoa having the last word.

* * *

After the meeting with Laguna and Caraway in the morning, Squall asked to talk to Laguna in private afterwards. "Yes?" 

Squall avoided eye contact and stared at the floor. By now he knew every pattern on his carpet. "I must leave for a while. I've just heard news that my mother is very ill and I wish to be by her side." _Hyne, I hate lying._

Laguna frowned, "How long does she have."

"The doctor's say from two days to three months." _My tongue is going to be ripped off when I die._

Laguna looked hopefully, "Why don't you bring her here? The best technology is right here, I'll make sure that she would be taken care of very well."

Squall shook his head and frowned trying to look upset, "The medics said that nothing can save her." _I'll burn to a crisp in hell...or Karma will be very vengeful..._

Laguna saddened, "Even so, there are still miracles, and I would love to congratulate her on what a fine young man she has raised." He really didn't want to lose Squall, through these past couple of months; he realized how valuable of an employee he was. Not only reliable and prompt but with his intellect and diligent, also he possessed great charm and charisma that always came in handy when persuading others to sign contracts. He was valuable.

Squall tried to show emotion through his voice, "Please, I don't want to hold on to false hope." _I know that all too well..._

"I see...so I'll sign you on holiday pay until you come back."

Squall waved his hand, "No, I'll be fine. You already pay me too well. Give it to a charity."

Laguna smiled. "You are a good man Leon, and I hope you'll come back. Please pass on my regards," he announced as he stretched out his hand. Squall unwillingly shook it.

_Don't guarantee on it._

* * *

_It will dawn on you eventually? What the hell is that meant to mean? _Rinoa stopped and took in a deep breath. Suddenly little fragments of the past flashed in her head. 

0000000

The name _Leon_, "_So is Leon your real name?" _

"_Maybe, maybe not..." _

_- _

_-_

His sliver pendent, _"This was given to me by someone I deeply care for." _

"_You loved her didn't you?" His silence said it all... _

_- _

_-_

Edea's pendent, _"This pendent was made by my sister and one very similar was given to her child." _

"_Your sister wouldn't be the late Queen Raine would it?" _

"_Yes." _

_- _

_-_

This morning at the cemetery, _"Bye, m…m." mem…mim..mym…mam..mom..mum…_

_-_

_Mother. _

_- _

_-_

Raine Loire, Raine Leonhart. Leon Hart.

_-_

**__**

_-_

_-_

Squall.

0000000

_No, it can't be true. _She ran to the front of the castle where she saw him just walk out.

"Wait!" she yelled. He stopped but he didn't turn around. "Just wait..." She stood in front of him so he couldn't look away.

The sunlight was teasing them as it shone directly above them. Her eyes softened when she looked at him. "You...you are such a hypocrite!" she yelled.

Squall couldn't meet her eyes, "I never denied I wasn't."

Her anger died down slightly, "Then it is true..._Squall._" He nodded his head once. "Then you really don't trust me…Is that why you're running away?"

"I do trust you._ Hyne. _It's just that if I stay here any longer then the King will find out. If I leave now, he'll just forget about me and hire a new guy to take my place."

"But I don't want 'a new guy,'…………I want you," Rinoa spoke out emotionally not knowing if she'll regret it later.

88888888888888888888

"Crr…I have the target in sight…crr…"

88888888888888888888

Squall always had a hard time expressing his emotions and wished that he'd left earlier to avoid this, "Rinoa, I'm an imposter, Leon doesn't exist, and everything you know about him isn't real. You don't want to know someone like that."

"I don't care about that!" Rinoa's eyes started to swell, "If you seriously are going to leave then just tell me this, was it Leon Hart or Squall Leonhart that kissed me?"

88888888888888888888

"In your own time, just make sure you get Laguna."

"Affirmative."

88888888888888888888

Squall sighed, _I knew she was awake...I just thought it might just rub off as nothing...hell I hope it wasn't her first... _"Rinoa...I can explain that...I-"

**_BANG!_**

"SQUALL!" she shrieked.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: **Thanks for being patient. And this ISN'T a dream this time or some weird hallucination. Hope you liked it, and if you did, Review. Thanks. BTW, Rinoa isn't slow, That little flash happen in less then 10 seconds.

0000000 means what Rinoa remembers

888888888 unknown people

**Interested wannabe editors:** After many reviews of saying that I have shotty grammar, I decided to look for an editor. Yeah, so if you're interested being my editor, err…the criteria is someone that loves Final Fantasy 8. Another is that you need to be patient. It may take me a very long time to update so I guess I need motivation once in a while. Lol, having msn would be good too. Yeah so just email me with stuff, please don't mention this in the review board; I would prefer if the review board was only filled with reviews. But if you like my shotty grammar the way it is, tell me (winks)

**Leonhartilly**


	11. Tarot Card XIII

**Escape**

**Summary: **All Rinoa ever wanted to do was runaway from her highly esteemed royal life. All Squall wanted to do was to disappear from who he really was. Both of them share the urge to escape. Yet their journey wasn't how they thought it would be. Squinoa.

**A/N: **Hey everyone. Yes, I'm NOT dead... but I might be after this chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. Squaresoft does. Please don't sue!**

**Chapter 11: Tarot Card XIII**

_You left me with goodbye and open arms_

_A cut so deep I don't deserve_

_You were always invincible in my eyes_

_The only thing against us now is time  
_

**Copyright to the Calling "Could it be any harder" Please don't sue**

* * *

"_SQUALL"_

The unthinkable pain seemed to overwhelm all of his senses. He could see red, he could smell red... he could touch red, he could hear red and most shockingly; he could taste the red.

_Fuck that hurts…_ he thought shakily as he struggled to get up, clutching his chest. However, it felt as if the weight of the world stomped right on him. Just to think made his head feel like it was on scorching fire. Breathing became difficult; drawing less and less air in. He could only see his world spinning around him: colours of bean green and blue seemed to swirl together in a drain, making his stomach turn. The pain was unbearable... He felt like yelling, but no sound would escape his throat. If only he could...

Rinoa froze. She could see him on the floor but her feet wouldn't move.

_Rinoa snap out of it! Do SOMETHING! He's dying! Rinoa! _Her conscience yelled, but this was almost too familiar. Time ticked slowly away and she stood silently. She took a long, deep breath and out of no where she screamed to the top her lungs. All Squall heard was a muffled whimper that was barely audible when his world started to darken. She quickly knelt over and shook him gently.

"Don't leave me! Don't you dare leave me Squall, You hear me!" Her eyes showed the depth of her desperation as tears streamed down her porcelain face. "Please..." she whispered. "Don't give in."

Her hands held his as loud rushing footsteps clopped through the castle's hallway. Rinoa barely noticed the others' cries of "Call the ambulance! Quickly! Leon's been shot!" He held on to her hand gently as if he were trying to get her to let go. Yet she held on tighter.

_This isn't going to happen to me again... Not again... _Red lights flashed around the pavilion as people wearing white jumped out of the van. One of them slowly took Rinoa to the sidelines as they moved Squall on to the stretcher and applied pressure to his wound.

"Miss are you hurt?" Rinoa slowly shook her head but she couldn't say anything, she went completely dumb. Her eyes didn't trail as the nurse kept asking her questions. Rinoa didn't respond to any of them, she couldn't. _Not again...not again... _

"Alfred!" yelled the female nurse, "Treat her here now, she's in shock. I'll take over."

Alfred tried to escort Rinoa away from the scene, but she wouldn't budge. "Please Miss, your friend is in the best care at the moment. This way-" Rinoa obliged but not for one second did she take her eyes off Squall. The emergency officer checked Rinoa's blood pressure and made her follow his torch as he waved it in front of her. Rinoa was just about to get the all-clear when…

"His pulse is weakening, we need to get him the hospital NOW!" one of the male doctors yelled. Their paces hastened as Squall was lifted on to a carriage and shovelled into the ambulance van. Before they closed the doors, Rinoa slipped inside without any objection from the crew. Deafening waves were screaming outside alerting others on the road that an emergency was approaching.

Although Squall didn't scream in pain, Rinoa knew that he suffering. He slipped in and out of consciousness in the cart as they were nearing to the hospital. One of the female nurses injected a sedative to ease the pain as they tried to suppress his wound. Squall looked at Rinoa as she still held her hand and felt a warn sensation on his cheek. Little did he know that it was his own tears, not hers.

* * *

The old hag's eyes suddenly opened widely as she woke up from her timeless sleep. She sensed a movement in the stars, a movement that will change…everything. Looking through her fogless orb, she searched and searched... then with a small smirk on her face, she cackled softly. 

"The wheels of fate...what a wonderful thing…"

Looking content, she grinned as she went back to rocking her chair.

* * *

Finally reaching to their destination. Squall was quickly carted to the Emergency Room. A female doctor approached them calmly. 

"Status?" she asked in a pleasant tone, unaffected by the horrible sight in front of her.

"Shot above the pulmonary vein however, it could have scraped the aorta," The emergency officer took in a breath. "It's too deep to determine." The female doctor gave a nod and then approached Rinoa as Squall was taken through to the Operating room.

"Hello, I'm Ayame. If you would please wait here." As she saw Rinoa was about to speak, she interrupted her, not rudely, but almost maternally. "If I hear anything, you'll be the first to know."

Rinoa thanked her and sat outside, waiting anxiously. Subconsciously she was biting her nails on one hand and sifting her hair through with the other. She had to keep busy to stop herself from wandering in the same direction that she almost did 5 years ago. That no one knew about.

_It happened again... And I didn't do anything to try and save him! I'm such an idiot! Hyne! I'm such a fool... Squall will be all right... Hyne I couldn't live with myself if I knew you that weren't all right... Please…_

_Hyne…don't let him die…_

"Rinoa," a familiar old male voice called for the second time. She looked up to see her uncle running towards her and then hugging her tightly. "Are you hurt?"

She held his hands and managed to whisper, "Sch- L-Leon...shot..." Laguna hugged her again.

"There there. These are the best doctors in the entire world. Plus Leon is a fighter, you and I know that." Rinoa sniffled; she knew that Laguna was trying to make her feel better, but there was nothing in the world to stop the guilt plunging down on her.

"It's my fault. It's my fault he's in there." Bursting into tears she wept, "Why do I keep killing to people around me!" she yelled. Laguna frowned as she cried into his chest. Laguna knew exactly what she was talking about.

_Julia._

"Shh..." he hushed, "It's going to be ok," trying not to sound emotional. "Everything is going to fine."

* * *

The two men glared at each other in the dull and dank room. "How could you mess up between them?" the angry blonde yelled. 

The other man grunted, "Like that photo was any good either, how old was that thing anyway? Must've been taken 10 years ago? I didn't mess up Seifer, you did."

Seifer couldn't take his eyes off the floor. _I just killed an innocent man. But innocent people die everyday. There's no difference. Wait a sec... _He looked up at Irvine with a smirk. If Irvine felt uneasy yet, he didn't show it.

Seifer rubbed his chin, "This might work to my advantage. Rinoa has been all over that guy…hmm… this might all work out." Irvine looked slightly surprised. "But still, Laguna must die. I'll be in touch."

Seifer stormed out of the brothel with a new scheme being planned out in his head.

Irvine sat and sighed looking above at the roof. Playing the incident over in his head for what might be the hundredth time now. He killed someone that he wasn't meant to. Sure he was immune to the guilt of killing people who did wrong, but this man was innocent. However that wasn't the only thing eating away at him, there was something familiar about that man. Something that, he can't remember too clearly, but he somehow knew that he'd just did something that was terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

Beep…Beep…Beep...Beeeeeeeeeeee……

* * *

"CLEAR!" a male doctor yelled, surprising Laguna and Rinoa.

"CLEAR!" Rinoa could suddenly hear the electrical charged being rejuvenated. Then a sudden zapping noise erupted though the corridors. Rinoa reached over to the window watch Squall's lifeless body. Her hands didn't reach to her eyes in time as she sobbed uncontrollably. Laguna dragged her back to the seat.

"One more time!" Ayame yelled.

A colleague shook his head. "Ayame, he's gone."

She looked at him furiously, "It's not over yet! Nurse, charge it up again!"

The colleague held her by the shoulders, as she was about to carry the electrified bars to Squall's chest. "Ayame… No."

Ayame tried not to cry. "I don't care what you think. CLEAR!" she yelled as she jolted Squall's body again.

Time seemed to tick slowly by, hoping for some sort of sound for the heart monitor, but it didn't prevail as it remained in its solid monotone...

Ayame shut her eyes as she took her bloodstained gloves off and tossed them in the bin. She was washing her hands when a male colleague patted her on the back. "They need doctors like you in here. Good job Ayame." She didn't bother to smile, she just felt lost.

Ayame took in a deep breath as she walked out of the washing room into the hallway. She looked at Rinoa's face and knew that she was going to fall apart once she tells her the news. _I hate this part of my job..._

She approached Rinoa slowly as she left from Laguna's arms. She coughed to loosen her voice. It was never easy to shatter someone's life. "I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Doctor Ayame Yamamoto," she said warmly to Laguna. Laguna shook her hand.

"Laguna Loire and this is Rinoa Heartilly."

Rinoa looked up at her, trying to read her eyes but it was difficult. Ayame's eyes were blue however, depending on the light; it looked like they were glazed with gold that made them appealing. She had short chestnut locks and was about Rinoa's height, if not slightly taller.

Ayame prepared herself. "We had some complications during the surgery. Leon's heart was severely damaged by the bullet wound." She saw Rinoa's hand gripping hard on Laguna's. "Unfortunately, even with the surgical repair, we weren't able to save him. I'm sor-"

"NO!" Rinoa cried in agony, the sound echoing throughout the corridors. Laguna comforted her, trying not to express his true feelings, staying strong for Rinoa. "YOU'RE LYING!" she cried. "HE'S NOT DEAD!" Ayame tried to say something, but Laguna stopped her. Ayame understood and walked back into her office.

She whispered something before she left, so very softly that it was only audible in her own ears.

"_It was for the best."_

Laguna tried to comfort Rinoa, but it wouldn't work. "He's not dead. He's not dead," she kept repeating, like someone in an asylum.

She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her. _Why do I care so much anyway? Squall didn't even love me… Or did he? _They were just some of the things that she wouldn't find out... ever. _That's not true, he's still alive, I know he is. He wouldn't die on me! _She turned to the operating room as one of the nurses placed a blanket over Squall's face. He looked so peaceful. Rinoa sobbed further, she couldn't take being inside to hospital anymore, it was choking her.

"Rinoa, wait-" Laguna exclaimed as she bolted out of the hospital. _She just needs some time alone. _He thought back to half a year ago, when his own wife departed from him. He did the same thing. _Leon, you're surely going to be missed. _He felt himself become a bit teary, but stopped when a nurse walked passed and handed him a note.

_Please meet Dr Yamamoto at her office ASAP._ At the bottom it had a little drawn map. Laguna figured that she didn't want to interrupt anything between himself and Rinoa; the best way to deal with grief was through family. Laguna knocked on her door.

"Sire, come in, we have a lot to discuss," Ayame greeted. "Please have a seat."

Laguna sat in the glass room with the sun brightly shining into the room. "Nice room."

Ayame smiled weakly, "One of the perks I guess." She frowned, "I'm very sorry for your loss, and I'm sure you would like to know what happened in the procedure." Laguna nodded, indicating for her to proceed.

"When Leon arrived, he lost a lot of blood. The bullet had punctured right above the heart and split one of the main arteries leading to the brain. Now, if the brain has low blood that will equal the heart to pump faster to try to increase circulation, however with this, it continually blocked up that artery." Ayame started drawing a diagram on her mini whiteboard. She drew a little man, like an outline of a gingerbread man and drew a small heart, swapped pens and used a black pen to indicate the bullet.

"So we tried to used connect this artery with another so that the blood would flow back into the brain, but he had lost lots of blood by that time. And unfortunately," she sighed, "We had only limited amounts of his blood type."

Laguna lifted up his eyebrow. "He has a rare blood type?"

Ayame nodded. "Yes, he was AB positive." Laguna noticed that she said 'was' instead of 'is'. He rubbed his face.

Then while it started to sink in, he gave a weak smile. "Just like Raine."

"Pardon?" Ayame blurted, losing track of the conversation.

Laguna smiled. "My late wife's blood type was also AB."

Ayame started rubbing out her sketch. "I'm sorry."

When she finished rubbing the diagram out she cleared her throat. "Now, under these papers, it is stated that Mr Leon Hart wanted his organs donated and that he would be cremated under the hospitals act 175, since he was raised in an orphanage."

Laguna shook his head, "That can't be right; he was leaving today because his mother was on her death bed… Oh dear, how am I going to explain that to her?"

Ayame looked confused, "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, Leon never was adopted."

"That can't be right." Ayame showed him the papers and it was true. Leon was never adopted and lived in Edea's orphanage until the age of fifteen when he set out for work. "Edea's orphanage? That can't be right either? Are you sure you have the right profile?" Ayame nodded. "But… when Edea and Leon met, they acted like complete strangers to each other." Laguna slumped back, looking confused.

"You are taking his death pretty well, if you don't mind me saying, sir," Ayame said to break the silence. Laguna gave a wry smile.

"Leon was a great man, and I am sad of his death, but I'm trying to be strong for Rinoa. She loved him. Even though they were only messing around, you could tell by the way she looked at him." He gave a faint smile. _He stole her heart without knowing it._ "Rinoa, she has never... had any true friends. Leon was special to her. Of course, she had her friends at school and all but they knew who she was and Rinoa knew that some of them only wanted to know her because she had money, but Leon, he was one of a kind." Laguna took in a breath. "I told her that he'd be okay," he sighed. "I let her down."

Ayame leant over to stroke his shoulder. "We would've done the same thing. You did an excellent job."

"Thank you," he said sincerely to the doctor. Then he inspected he badge more closely. "'Ayame'… That's really a nice name. Does it have a particular meaning?"

She smiled "It means Iris."

**A/N: **Please don't kill me...

Thanks to Rikke Leonhart - absolute legend in editing.

**Leonhartilly**


	12. Rogue Helix

**Escape**

**Summary: **All Rinoa ever wanted to do was runaway from her highly-esteemed royal life. All Squall wanted to do was avoid who he really was. Both of them share the urge to escape. Yet their journey wasn't how'd they thought it would be. Squinoa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy. Square-Enix does. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 12: Rogue Helix**

---------

When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different.

You know that your name is safe in their mouth. – Billy, Aged 5.

----------

_He can't be dead...It's not possible...We were just talking..._

_...this can't be happening...Squall...I'm so sorry..._

She hid herself in a deserted alleyway bringing her knees up to her chin as she cried mercilessly. Uncontrollably, she felt her arm muscles spasm from time to time, her legs shaking in due course with her sobs. Her heart felt so empty and deserted. _She_ felt empty and deserted. He was the one true person that looked at her beyond her status, beyond all the glamour... and looked so far that he had caught her heart, something that she thought disappeared a long time ago. _It's my entire fault. It's all my fault..._ she kept repeating in her head. _Why couldn't I be a stronger...Why... Damn it... Why?_

Her insides felt heavy as if she were about to purge, but she didn't; she wouldn't allow it. Never in her life did she feel so alone. Her cheeks became red; her eyes swelled and her lips were numb and trembling. However, what was showing on the outside never gave into the true depth of the pain she was feeling. It was relentless, haunting her with every thought. Everything she looked at linked back to him. _Squall..._ She tilted her head up towards the sky, letting the tears drop freely as she took in a deep breath. Looking around her, she saw some old boxes and empty trash cans lying around, it wasn't as dirty as she expected, but then again, this was Esthar not Deling. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen and she began to gain her regular breathing pattern back.

Suddenly, she felt something wet and fluffy tickling her foot. Slowly, she cocked her head, looking down on the little creature before her. _That better not be something slimy... _The puppy sat down clumsily with its tail wagging playfully. Rinoa gave a relieved sigh. The fluffy grey white pup looked about two months old, slightly starved, yet it didn't look like it was in any sort of starvation. It pounced on Rinoa, teething on her fingers.

"Hey," Rinoa whispered, "What's your name?" The pup continued to gnaw playfully on Rinoa's fingers as it began to hold it down with her paws. "Where's your mum?" The pup rolled over to let Rinoa rub her chest. Rinoa cradled the pup as she stood up looking for its home. She searched up and down the alleyway to find some sort of clue that could lead her to find the pup's home. She placed the pup down onto its own feet. "C'mon, go find your mum, I bet she's missing you heaps." The pup sat down looking at Rinoa cutely. "Go," she commanded, but the pup remained there. Rinoa started walking away from the alleyway, then she turned a corner and stopped. Looking behind her, she saw the pup still following her. She sighed and looked at the dog, "What am I going to do with you?"

Rinoa clapped her hands as the pup ran towards her, pouncing on the pavement. She held her in her arms as she walked back to the castle. After walking for a couple of minutes, she realised that the puppy had almost the exact same eyes as Squall.

* * *

_Her name means Iris? _"So tell me a bit about you?" the King asked unbashful. 

Ayame blushed, "There's really nothing much to say really. I grew up at Edea's orphanage, studied at SeeD to get my Bachelor of Medicine and now I work here. Nothing special."

Laguna laughed, "Nothing special? You graduated from SeeD, the most brutal and elitist mercenary school _and_ you're a doctor, you save lives for a living. How is that not special now?"

"Okay, so it is a bit special," she admitted. They both laughed. "All right, how about you then, King Laguna?"

He cleared his throat, "Nothing to tell. I grew up as a royal, although I don't act like one. Went to university, fell in love, got married, lived the best 10 years of my life and the Raine passed away," Ayame gave a solemn nod understanding his pain. Laguna gave her a crooked smile, "Y'know what?" She looked up him puzzled. "You remind me a lot of Raine."

Ayame swallowed hard, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she always wanted to be a doctor. She too had a degree but her commitment as a Queen caught up with her. I guess she could save more lives that way."

"Well I'm honoured to be judged like her, she was a role model I admit."

The king smiled but was interrupted by the vibration of his pager. "I have to take this. Erm...I'll contact you about Leon soon." He left the room with a wave.

Ayame leaned back on her black leather chair cursing herself. _Mother, I hate this...I hate what you made me do..._

_...I hope Squall is all right...

* * *

_

Rinoa opened the door to her room as the pup ran in before her. The fluffy animal tried to jump onto Rinoa bed but struggled as its hind legs were trying to keep her up. Rinoa quickly pushed her up so that she wouldn't fall. A knocked came on the door. Rinoa looked up and smiled at the guard, "Yes Minky?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Umm, Princess, I'm- I just want to say how sorry I am. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Actually, there is something." Minky looked at her attentively, "Can you buy some dog food? I have no clue what to buy."

Minky looked at the pup and couldn't help but smile too. "Will do Princess." _That's weird... I thought that she would be in shambles..._

Rinoa sat on her bed looking up on the ceiling as the pup ran around her room. She heard some shuffling outside her room, so she stood up and walked over trying to find the pup. She whistled for the dog as she barked. Rinoa found herself in Squall's room. The pup was going through Squall's bag. Rinoa lifted up the pup and plonked her on Squall's bed. Rinoa began to place Squall's items back to his bag then suddenly she stopped.

A shiny object caught her eye.

She clasped her hand over her mouth as she tried not to cry out loud. Reality had finally sunk in. She poured everything out of Squall's bag. His paintbrush, his clothes, his paints, but what Rinoa had in her hand made her remember the first moment she knew that he was more than just a guard.

_"I was given this by someone I loved."_

_"Did you love her?"_

_"Yes."_

The pendant of a gunblade with wings. Squall was so protective towards this, and now he wasn't here to stop her touching it, looking at it... She felt the hole in her heart widen. The pup rested on Squall's pillow and licked its paws. She fumbled through some other items and finally she reached to his folio. Without thought, she opened it to see the beautiful sceneries that he painted, places, cities; Squall had been all around the world. Intricate paintings of the flower fields of Centra, the enchanting and snowy tops of Trabia, the busy city life of Galbadia, the soft and serene feeling of Balamb and the high technical life of Esthar were all captured. Leon signed all of them. However the last painting wasn't. Squall Leonhart signed it, and it wasn't scenery, it was something just as beautiful, exquisite and unique.

It was painting of herself.

Tears dropped on the plastic folio as she looked at herself through Squall's eyes. The precision of her hair fell just right and he had captured the highlights of her streaks perfectly. Her face was painted like it had been photographed but no, it was a painting, something more deep and beautiful than any photo could ever capture. Each brushstroke, each individual colour, his mixing techniques were all perfectly placed. But what took Rinoa's breath away was how much he had concentrated on her eyes. They stood out through the whole painting, not it a bold way, but subtly. The fine details showed the joy of life she contained; how happy and lively she was, how much he cared for her… and possibly… how much he loved her.

"Squall…" she cried as her tears flowed freely. The pup sat at the bottom on her feet as she continued to weep. She held onto his pendent as she rested on his bed, crying herself to sleep.

"Squall..." she whispered in her sleep, mumbling a few inaudible words afterwards. She felt someone rest behind her, comforting her, whispering something in her ear. Thinking it was the pup, she thought nothing of it.

But the dog was sleeping on the bottom of her bed.

* * *

_I love you too.

* * *

_"Squall," a female voice called. He looked around but he saw no one. "Squall." 

A woman with long midnight hair approached him from behind. She wore a long white robe that flowed as she approached him. As she walked, he knew that she was like him, not a part of this world. The woman looked at Rinoa and smiled. "She is special, that Rinoa." Squall didn't feel any threat from this woman, but still, he still wanted to back away. "Squall, I'm here to take you away."

"I know," he said reluctantly. He shut his eyes for a second. "I know."

He tried stroking her hair but his hand just went through her body. "Is she going to be okay?"

The woman sat beside him, not making a dent on the mattress, "She's a strong woman. And I'm sure Angelo is going to take good care of her." The dog looked up at the familiar woman and licked her invisible hand. Squall didn't look surprised. Squall led Angelo to Rinoa. Or was it _Angelo_ who led Squall to Rinoa?

"Rinoa hasn't even named her yet," Squall mumbled. Squall looked at the woman sitting in front of him, "What is going to happen to me?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly, I don't know. I think that you'll have to talk to one of the elders before anything happens."

Squall looked back at Rinoa sleeping soundly. He sighed. The woman smiled, "You really did it now huh?"

"What?" Squall asked.

"You fell for her."

Squall didn't look at the messenger; he gazed over at Rinoa thinking what he would do to kiss her lips again. "Squall, please... it's time."

She held out her hand towards him as he took one final look at Rinoa and then held on to the messenger's hand. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

She shook her head. "Call me Julia."

He looked at her puzzled then smacked his forehead. The resemblance was so obvious that he was surprised of himself for not noticing it earlier.

Giving a crooked smile he managed to say, "Nice to meet you, Queen Caraway."

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

She received a phone call from her mother. _Why did she call? She must be dying or something. Why did she suddenly want to see ME? If anything, she must want money... that's it... _Her mother asked her to visit her at her home. The daughter, sceptical at her mother's cause, yet curious, went to her old home and walked through the door without a knock.

She looked at her mother curiously. "What do you want?"

The old woman was not surprised at her daughter's resentment towards her. "I need your help."

The young doctor's eyes narrowed, "What?" The older woman handed her a dagger that seemed to have magical inscriptions on the side. The daughter felt the heaviness of the dagger, but maybe it was just the shock of seeing it. Never in her life did she think that she would be able to hold such a rare item. The dagger was called 'Griever' she remembered, 'It can penetrate through diamonds, slice through anything thus, kill any man alive.' "W-Why are you giving me _this_!"

Her mother cleared her throat and looked at her daughter straight in the eye. "I want you to kill Squall."

**A/N: **Yay I updated. Please Review.

**Leonhartilly**


	13. Fighting Fears

**Escape**

**Summary: **All Rinoa ever wanted to do was runaway from her highly esteemed royal life. All Squall wanted to do was avoid who he really was. Both of them share the urge to escape. Yet their journey wasn't how they thought it would be. (Squinoa)

**Warning: **Somewhat long but important chapter. Turn the kettle off and your mobile because this is going to be a while.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy. Square soft does. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 13: Fighting Fears**

_But I believe in you so much, I could die from the words you say..._

**---------**

She looked at her mother in sheer disbelief. "What in the world has got into you!"

She begun to pace around, suddenly regretted answering her mother's call. Cursing under her breath, Ayame charged for the door, however, her mother firmly stood in her way.

"Aya, please. Sit down," she asked with a monotone. Ayame knew better though, it wasn't a request, it _was _an order. She pulled up a chair as her mother sat on the opposite side, taking in a deep breath. "My dear daughter, you must understand that this is for Squall's sake, not mine or yours." Ayame opened her mouth to object, but was silenced. She narrowed her eyes at her mother's rudeness. "Let me finish, then you can object all you like but let me say everything first." Ayame didn't have a choice.

"I sensed this a while ago when Squall visited me about six months ago. He is going to be exposed. Not only as a royal but as one of _us_." Ayame suddenly started listening attentively, "This afternoon, Squall will be shot by Irvine." The younger woman gasped as her mother waved her hand, "Not intentionally, there is a big mistake entangled in this entire mess, but nevertheless, Squall _will _be shot." The daughter could feel where this was leading to, and her stomach started to turn. "Aya, you and I know that an ordinary bullet would cause no harm to Squall."

_If it got out that Squall survived a bullet...who knows, the repercussions are endless and unfathomable. Plus, mother is never wrong with her visions. It would be like the Sorceress War all over again, so many lives wasted… _It can't happen again.

Ayame sat silently dumbfounded. "S-So...and then what?"

The older woman rubbed her temples and then gave her daughter a desperate look, "Aya, I need you to be strong here. I am weak and old so I can only compress time for so long." She pushed Griever towards her on the table, "So I'm asking you, if you do care for your cousin, please." Ayame stared at the dagger and swallowed her pride.

"When and where?" she asked pushing griever into her bag.

"Be there at 3pm at the King Laguna's front garden. I'll find you." She patted her daughter on the shoulder, "Don't worry, _it's for the best._"

**---------**

Aya looked at her watch blinking 15:00.

She walked up to the artistic, golden gates where the palace guards stopped her. "Miss, what business do you have with the King?"

She smiled and without hesitation passed them a form; "I've been invited to this afternoon's meeting about the medical system." The other guard checked her ID that stated 'Iris Bookman' and her barcode by scanning it through the technical ID system. A ringing bell was heard.

"It all checks out, thank you doctor," said the guard as he saluted her, Ayame bowed as walked straight ahead. It was true that she was invited to that meeting but she declined the invitation earlier that week. Also, her ID wasn't completely a lie either, it was just an English translation of her original, they just happened to have different numbers.

She looked behind her to see if the guards were watching her. Thankfully, they were in deep conversation with something lowbrow. She ran behind the hedges while she took off her doctor's coat, throwing it in her bag loosely. She watched the entrance as Squall suddenly stepped out walking in a slow pace. She could tell it was him, the same old rigid shoulders and stern gait were still all there. Then someone called out behind him as he stopped. He sighed heavily before he turned around to the woman that approached him. The woman looked emotional as she pounded Squall on his chest. Squall rubbed the back of his neck hesitating to say anything when time started to slow down, his movements started to still.

Ayame started looking around to see her mother behind a tree chanting. The older woman had her pupils rolled back as she began to chant louder. Aya looked around to see Irvine behind her up on the roof. Although she hadn't seen Irvine is years, he still wore his iconic hat. Guessing, she held out Griever and ran up to Squall, his clear blue barrier was hard to pierce, but it did start to falter, and then pierced his skin. She could hear her mother telling her to hurry it up so Ayame pushed it in a little harder. Blood didn't flow out initially however, it did redden immensely. Ayame placed the dagger in the bag, wrapping her coat around it while she ran the out of the scene. The suddenly adrenaline rush made her run out of the area altogether as she brushed passed the lazy guards. She ran down the street, turned a corner, and crouched in a corner catching her breath as she felt her tears on her cheeks.

_I'm so sorry Squall...Hyne, I'm so sorry._

She met up with her mother a few moments after, telling her the rest of the plan. Ayame silently agreed. _I have to finish what I started. Sacrifices has to be made...Dear cousin, forgive me..._

* * *

Reluctant to get up, she hid under the pillow yet something tickled her foot making her giggle. She threw a small pillow at the door as the puppy chased after it, retrieving it for her. Rinoa sighed as she looked at her cute saviour. Slowly, she sat up and yawned, lifting up her digital clock to see that she was just in time for lunch. She shifted her feet over and accidentally stepped on the edge of Squall's bag. She lifted it aside and placed it in her bottom drawer. Before closing it though, she saw some engravings on the metal strip that held the handles. Bringing it closer to her eyes, she read:

"Without my eyes, I move in vain – Michaelangelo"

The pup suddenly barked mercilessly. "What's up girl?" Rinoa asked as it jumped up on her bed, chewing on the metal strip. "Michael...Angelo?" The pup barked again. "Angelo." It's tail wagged happily. Rinoa managed to smile for the first time saying, "From here on, I pronounce you Santa De Angelo." Suddenly, a knock was heard at her door. "Come in."

Before the man entered, by the sound of his shoes Rinoa knew who it was. She looked at the older man with narrowed eyes. Although she loved this man, it brought on too many emotions when she looked at him however he did look more relaxed. _Maybe he has changed. _She stood up, "Erm...Hi dad."

Angelo started back at the King but he didn't seem to mind, almost happy. "I'm so grateful that you're okay." With open arms, he embraced Rinoa lovingly.

"I'm fine dad." She wanted to talk about Squall but _what would that have done? No one knew him...it's like he was a cherubic being. I knew him...I knew him better than I know myself. _"Thanks to Squ- Leon."

"Leon?" questioned King Caraway. "Was that the guard that saved your precious life? He shall receive an honoury medal. I'll send it to his family."

Rinoa fumed, "Is that all I mean to you? Somesort of trophy! He DIED because of me. It was my fault that he is dead! Don't you get that!"

"Rinoa, that is what guards are meant to do. I do feel remorse for the man, he saved my daughter's life. I'm forever in debt to this uh.. Leon." Caraway strongly nudged Angelo away with his foot, "Anyway, since this place is such a dangerous country, why don't you come back to Galbadia? I'll get the servants to start packing your ba-"

"SHUT UP! This is why you're here isn't it? I'm not leaving! We made an agreement and I plan to stick to it. I'm _sorry_ if you had to delay some of your _so_ important meetings or your _ritual_ of going to the whorehouse to come here,but I'm not leaving." Caraway didn't look surprised, she did have his temper. With the click of her fingers a Galbadian guard appeared from the door lifting Rinoa behind his shoulder as she screamed. "Get me down from here!"

Minky and Watts came in, but King Caraway waved them off, "Everything is being handled here." Laguna came over and told the Galbadian guard to place Rinoa down. "Laguna, I'm sorry that I let this happened. I'll be taking Rinoa home now."

"Fury, let's talk outside." Laguna said confidently. He knew how to work around Caraway being one of his best friends since childhood. Caraway stepped out looking at Laguna suavely. "Do you think that throwing Rinoa like that is going to make her trust you? You just turned around four months of work. Especially since she's emotional at the moment."

Caraway sighed in disgust, "Laguna, she is my daughter, I know how she works. She maybe angry now but she'll quiet down later. Anyway, you seem too busy to be handling her."

Laguna smiled, "Actually, she has been helping me with my work, especially handling the little kids in the charity area. I would like her to stay here a bit longer if I could. The deal we arranged hasn't expired yet. Believe me, she has helped, especially since Rai-"

"Okay fine," Caraway said angrily. "Keep her for the meantime but if something happens again that risks her life, I will not hesitate to take her back home."

Laguna sighed in relief, "Thank you."

Caraway waved Rinoa goodbye as she slammed the door on him. "Take good care of her, Laguna."

Laguna gave a nod as the Galbadian guards left the palace. Laguna knocked on Rinoa's door to be pounced on by Angelo. "Well hello there," he greeted the pup. "Where did you come from?'

"I found her behind the hospital. I named her Angelo." Rinoa said sharply. Realising her tone, she immediately apologised, "I'm sorry, I just- I just-" Her eyes began to swell as she sat down on her bed.

"Hey, it's okay," Laguna hushed, but it didn't seem to work.

"When mum died," Rinoa said sniffling, "He made me go see a psych, but I told him I didn't want to go. It was horrible. For six months, it didn't change, every week they would be just going on about my mother being dead." Tears began to flow freely as she began to breathe heavily, she mumbled, "And- and now Squall's gone."

Laguna looked at Rinoa in surprise, "What did you just say?"

"Huh?" Rinoa said unknowingly.

Laguna scooted closer to her, "Don't worry, I though you just said something...Don't worry. That won't happen again. I promise you that."

Rinoa realised at that moment that Laguna had been more like a father to her in the past four months than her own biological father had been for her whole life. _And what Squall had missed out on...a great father.

* * *

_

He felt incredible light as he rested on something that was incomprehensible. _Clouds? _he wondered, _some magical platform? _Whatever it was, it made him feel incredibly comfortable, as if he could lie on it forever. Nothing could be heard as he was surrounded in complete silence. It was so calming and peaceful. Everywhere he looked, there would be a blinding white light shining towards him so he shut his eyes, listening to the sweet nothings. The air suddenly was misty when his journey stopped. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in some sort of room; the light was slightly dimmed so that he could see what was around him. The first thing he notice weren't about the surroundings, it were his clothes. They were entirely white. He frowned as the shirt one a size too big for him but he didn't mind that too much. He got up, tapping the surroundings with his toes, as there seemed to be no floor.

"It's all right," he heard a warm maternal voice call; "I won't let you fall."

Somehow, in that sincerity of that voice, he stood up without any hesitation, fascinating to her tone. The woman stood before him with the bluest eyes that could be ever imagined. Her smile was warm and genuine. Her chestnut locks framed her porcelain face gently, almost angelically. Somehow, this woman and this place made Squall feel so secure, as if all his worries washed away. As if he had finally reached nirvana.

He took a few steps as he stood facing her wearing a brave smile. "Erm, hi."

The woman smiled back, "Julia didn't treat you too harshly did she?"

"No, not at all," he dismissed not knowing what really to say. "She was...nice..."

The woman chuckled at his hesitation as Squall tucked his hands into his pockets. When her chuckles died down, she asked politely, "So before we start, do you have any questions?"

Of course he had a million questions through his head, but somehow he knew that she would answer them all later. "No, not at the moment." Exactly what she expected for him to say, after all, he was special.

"Squall," she said quietly. "What's on your mind?"

He sighed. Usually he would just walk off, but this woman was so familiar to him, if not that, then the woman had a very good knack of getting others to tell her the truth. "I'm already dead. I can't do anything anymore. I know that Rinoa... she'll get over it."

"Do you want her to simply 'get over it'?" she pressed.

Squall wanted to yell out 'no' but he knew otherwise. "Of course I do," he lied. The woman lifted up her eyebrow knowing that that was far from the truth. Squall sighed, "I have no choice, she has to." Squall's thoughts lingered on to last night as she cried her heart out. He could protect the world from her however; the one and only thing he couldn't was him. _Rinoa...if only I could tell you what you wanted to hear. _The woman gave him a little sweet smile that made Squall lift his eyebrows as he crossed his arms, "What?"

She held his shoulder, "What if somehow, you had another chance?" Squall felt a bit precautious, but he didn't deny that in his mind, the little amount of hope that was hid away grew slightly larger. In his confusion, she started to elaborate further, "Squall, I could give you a second chance. You could see Rinoa again, grow old together and everything else there is to do in life."

"What's the catch?" Squall questioned bluntly.

She shook her head, "No catches. I just want you to guarantee me that you won't waste your life by not taking chances." She took in a breath and rubbed his shoulder gently, "Squall, live up to your responsibilities. You are going to be a wonderful king some day."

"How do you know that I can guarantee you your expectations?" he asked narrowing his eyes as if this woman seemed to have him all figured out.

She laughed as she held his hands; "You all ready know the answer to that." At first Squall was confused, but somewhere inside him, it was telling him something. He closed his eyes, listening to a small whisper that leads him to a photo that he once saw in his orphanage's mantle piece. He opened his eyes and looked back at her, smiling too.

She would know all about him, every habit and every trait that he had. She had been watching him right from the start. And why wouldn't she?

...S_he's my mother after all..._

"B-But why me? What right do I have more than anyone else?" Squall inquired curiously.

His mother gave a wry smile, "In the beginning of time, there was Hyne. Through Hyne, he had descendants, which were sorceresses. And you would know that your Aunt Edea is one of the descendants." Squall a small nod of recognition. "However, our mother loved us both so she didn't want to ail one and save another thus she transfer her powers to us both equally."

Squall looked down at his hands, taking time to think away, until his mother nudged him to catch his attention again. "Squall, when I died, I transferred my powers to my only son because I knew that _you _would know how to use them responsibly."

"You haven't answered my question," Squall simply stated.

She looked to her left as the misty breeze started to cease then looked back at Squall. "You have a right because it is foretold that one of Hyne's descendants, which is of royal blood, will take away the suffering of world."

Squall thought it was somesort of farce as he looked at his mother dumbfounded, "What am I, Moses?"

"I know that it sounds like nonsense, but it has some truth to it. When I heard it myself I thought it was absurd, however, the lines before it were oddly true." An old browning book floated towards her and hovered at her waist height as she flipped the pages. "It stated in Centran that:

'**H**yne will give birth to two sorceresses, one who sees blue and the other who sees gold. One will have many children however will only have one that is truly hers. The other will have one child that shall never see her, and if they shall meet, one of them would be passed beyond this lifetime. If the mother succeeds she will bring great joy to all those around however, if the one of royal blood successes, the child will take away the suffering of the world.'"

Squall swallowed hard as he stared at the book, "I knew there was a catch," he murmured. _Who wrote that book? Nostradamus? _"Yeah, I'll do it." Sighing in defeat. "I can't assure you that I will _take away the suffering of the world _since I'm this supposed 'golden child' but I'll do my best in being a good King when Laguna retires. If Rinoa's there, then it would be worth it."

Raine gave a wide smile, "You, Squall Leonhart, have grown up to be such a gentleman." She hugged him tightly as he patted her back gently. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and tucked his fringe behind his ear, "I won't be seeing you for a while, so don't miss me too much. Tell your father that I said 'Hi' and Rinoa too." She started getting teary, overcome with emotions. "Now, go back home, and I don't want to see you here in sixty years time!" she laughed. Squall gave her a smile and although he only met his mother for a couple of hours, he felt that he had known her for a whole lifetime.

**---------**

Raine turned around to see an old balding man with round spectacles smiling at her. She gave him a wry smile, "Cid, did I do the right thing?"

"Hmph. Raine, you all ready know the answer to that," he replied with a cheesy grin.

* * *

"Maybe it's time," the daughter said with a sorrowful look.

Matron looked at the young man's still body that was surrounded with a blue aura, full of spells and chants to rejuvenate his body. "Give it one more day," she replied.

"It's been more than a year mother, he isn't coming back. Let him be at peace."

The older woman sighed, holding on to her small strand of hope, "Just one more day, he'll wake up. I know he will."

While the Matron was taking care of the other orphans, Ayame decided to read a book to him. Everyday, it ate her away at the fact that he was in that state because _she_ drove the blade through his heart. Through Matron's healing, Squall's body remained intact; Ayame made sure that all of his vessels and organs were in the right place before she sutured him back up. It haunted her as that day seemed to replay in her mind several times since.

**---------**

_Laguna walked out of the door as Ayame looked back at Squall's file, taking the fake plastic label off the cover that stated : "Leon Hart" _

_'I save lives,' she thought as she cupped her hands over her face. 'I don't take them away.'_

_Reality started to sink in as she realised she just murdered a man, not just any man though, a future King and also her cousin. Her hands started shaking when she realized that his blood was on her hands._

_'Would it have been so bad?' she asked herself, 'It's a new age now, more people are accepting new traditions, surely there would be some that are old-fashioned and may think that magic is evil, howeve,r there would be many that would be willing to accepting us…wouldn't there be?'_

_She reached for her glass of water, trying not to spill it over her as the clear liquid swivelled. She drained the glass and closed her eyes trying to clear her mind. Abruptly, the phone rang. She picked it up reluctantly and answered. "Yes, Dr Ayame Yamamoto."_

_"Aya, It's your mother on the line, would you like me to place her through?"_

_Ayame swallowed hard, "Yes, thank you."_

_There was a small beeping sound, then a ringing tone until she heard, "Ayame?"_

_"Yes mother?" she answered bluntly._

_The matron sighed, "Well?"_

_"If you are looking for the answer, then yes, Squall is dead. The innocent man that I murdered is obviously dead."_

_"Cut the sarcasm Aya," Matron growled angrily. "Bring his body back to the orphanage right now. No time to explain, just bring him here. There is still time to save his life."_

_Ayame didn't know how to respond, so she shut the phone down and stormed out of her office. She approached the receptionist and asked for the keys to an emergency vehicle. They didn't ask why because it was a protocol that all medical equipment was used for medical uses, not personal. _

_She walked back to the morgue to find that Squall's body had just been pushed in as it wasn't allocated towards a cabinet. Aya checked that it was him by the small white label on his foot and covered him with a long sheet. Taking the back corridors, she pushed him along the cart taking caution that no one saw her. She reached outside as she carted him away in the van and shut the doors._

_"Aya!" someone called behind her. Ayame turned around looking at her colleague that helped her in the surgery earlier. "There you are. I was looking all over for you."_

_"Sorry Matt, I really do have to go," she replied in a rushed tone._

_The lifted up his eyebrows as he tucked his hands into his white coat, "You're not on the 'ambo' list today."_

_Ayame bit her lip, "Matt, I'm going to go see my mother, I think she's ill."_

_"Why not take your own car?"_

_She scratched her head and breathed out heavily. "Matt, I don't have the time to argue okay?"_

_"Let me drive in that case," he objected seeing her in her anxious state._

"_No." Ayame simply stated and hopped in. Matt frowned and walked back into the hospital, just taking in another rejection for her._

_She pulled up to the orphanage where she saw her mother waiting outside for her, she helped Ayame bringing him out of the cart and matron carefully placed him in the spare bedroom. She levitated him off the cart and placed him on the bed. She started chanting in Latin as she placed her palms on top of each other over his heart. A blue aura started appearing as it started to surround his body. Colour returned to his face, the blood from his clothes disappeared. Matron lifted up her hands slowly, opening her eyes. _

_"He's going to be okay," she said with relief. "He just needs to find himself now."_

_Ayame couldn't help but laugh, "So he's alive?"_

_"Yes, medically no. I too thought that Squall was a sacrifice for all of us but Raine told me it wasn't so."_

_"Aunt Raine?" Ayame gasped. "S-She was here?"_

_Matron shook her head, "Not here, she just simply told me so. She said that they had plans for him and that it wasn't his time."_

_The weight on Ayame's shoulders lifted as her smile returned back to her. She sat down on the chair closing her eyes in relief. "So we just have to wait until he wakes up."_

_Edea gave a wry smile, "It's not that simple. Squall has to find his own body but, before that, it depends if he wants to come back. We just have to wait."_

**---------**

A knock was heard at the door. Ayame placed the heavy book down and opened the door to see someone she didn't expect. He still had his old cowboy hat and western clothes but there was a look on his face that would even make a flower wilt. "Irvine, what are you doing here?"

"Where's Squall? I need his help."

* * *

Rinoa shut her notebook and sighed in relief. She had just finished writing up her speech on giving more aid to Centra. She felt something nudging her leg as she bent down to pat it. "Hey girl, sorry I took so long."

"Well isn't it my two favourite girls in the world," she heard behind her. She turned around to see the blonde haired man leading against the frame of the door with a red rose between his teeth.

"What do you want Seifer?" Rinoa asked with a smile knowing that he was up to no good. Angelo started barking, but Rinoa hushed her.

He walked in suavely and handed her a ticket, throwing the rose on her bed, "I am inviting m'lady to a charity ball this Sunday."

"The Deaf Awareness Association huh?" she read, skimming through, "Oh, It's a mask ball. Yeah, sure I'd love too."

"It's a date," he said with a mischievous grin, placing a kiss on her hand. "I bid adieu." Exiting out quietly. Rinoa giggled at his stupid plight to gain her affection.

She sat on her bed and sighed as she looked at the rose, breathing in its sweet fragrance, but she frowned and threw it in the bin. No matter how hard Seifer tried, she knew that she couldn't love him.

She gave her heart away along time ago.

**A/N: **Was that confusing? All questions will be answered (if I can figure out how to do this personal message thing) Again, a BIG THANK YOU to Rikke Leonhart my Beta Reader. You are a champion. Anyway, everyone else, please review.

**Leonhartilly**


	14. Sweet Charade

**Escape**

**Summary: **All Rinoa ever wanted to do was to runaway from her highly esteemed royal life. All Squall wanted to do was avoid who he really was. Both of them share the urge to escape. Yet their journey wasn't how they thought it would be. (Squinoa)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy. Square soft does. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 14: Sweet Charade**

_Hopeless love, why did you carve your home in me? _

----------

Rinoa sat on the windowsill watching the heavy rain fall. Drops sent from above fell through the open sky without any control until they reached the ground, where its short useless life abruptly ended.

_Funny _she thought to herself, _how something so small even has its demise. _

It had been more than a year since Squall died and with time, things started to change. She wasn't that spoilt little princess who was protected from all the struggles of life anymore. Although she may still look like the same girl from a year ago, in her heart she knew the difference. Hours, days and months of soul searching lead her to what she was today; a stronger, wiser and more intuitive young woman.

When he died, she set herself a task to not let his sacrifice be in vain. She pushed herself to go behind everyone's back to see for herself all the pains and joys of life. She wanted to see what he saw in his lifetime, and why he was the person he was; an articulate _and_ aesthetic man...full of morals and dignity...charming yet shy... he was definitely a mystery.

The 'mysterious' part of him was what drove Rinoa to do the things that she had done though the last couple of months. There seemed to be an inner sadness in that man that wouldn't budge. _It was more than just the secret about his parents,_ she concluded. _It was probably from the way he grew up that influenced him to be so...Squall._ After seeing the life he had, she began to change her ways. She frequently helped out in the local orphanage, turned vegan, supported music and art programs in public schools, donated blood, assisted in homeless shelters and fed the hungry. She knew that Squall may have never been to all these places or assisted these people, but she wanted to help others. Squall may have been philanthropic, however he couldn't increase his help to others as he didn't have the power to do so, but Rinoa did. _He_ made her want to change. _He would be proud of me, wouldn't he?_

She raised her head up above her knees, looking back at the horizon. The deep pinks lightly washed over the stormy skies making her feel somewhat emotional. _He would've loved days like these...I hope he's happy wherever he is. _She started to bite her bottom lip. _I don't even know why I still miss him. He didn't ...He's dead. _She concluded. She took in a deep breath and shook her head lightly; trying not to get caught in that little trap set in her mind. The thought of him always seemed to creep back in at the most inappropriate of times. She would ask herself everyday why she thought of his constantly...she would never give herself a straight answer, but she knew that she was only delaying the inevitable conclusion. Ever since he left her life, she felt a pressing hole deep down inside her and somehow, it grew larger everyday. _I never deserved him. _

She tilted her head back closing her eyes as she tried to shut away her thoughts; however they did prevail. Although she would never admit it, she _wanted _the thoughts that pestered her so much. It was the only thing she had left from him, simple memories. Being the strong person she was, she held back the tears.

Through time, she had learnt that there was no point in crying, he wasn't going to come back. _The dead don't simply come back to life._ The dead are simply _dead. _Out of nowhere, she started to chuckle as a fond memory started to cross her mind. If time could stand still, she wished it were that moment, as Squall seemed to be her world. She could've done anything and he would always be there, taking care of her. Even though it wasn't his priority nor his job anymore, he still did care for her.

Rinoa thought it was his chivalrous nature at first, but the more it happened, the more she believed it was something else than just gallantry. For a time, she made herself believe that she was feeling the four-lettered lie.

_Love._

----------

_Tappity, tap, tap. was heard on his door._

_He lifted his eyebrow, glancing at the time thinking that there must be some emergency for someone to beckon for him at this ungodly hour. But as soon as he opened the door, he knew that there wasn't an emergency...more like an alarm to tell him to have a break._

"_I have marshmallows and hot chocolate," she said with delight, walking into Squall's room in her pink chocobo pyjamas. _

_Squall grinned shyly as he turned his back on her, closing his files up for the night. "So, what does the princess request at this hour of the night?" he teased. She narrowed her eyes and punched him on his shoulder. He cleverly hid the fact that it did indeed hurt._

"_I told you not to call me princess! Anyway, I, Rinoa request that you, Leon, must drink this hot chocolate _I_ made." Squall gave a small smirk and then eyed the mug suspiciously. He sniffed it at first, seeing Rinoa's temper rising and then took a good few seconds before the mug even reached his lips._

_Just before he was about to take a sip, he asked: "Do you usually make this?"_

_Rinoa smiled. "Hey, it's my specialty, take it or leave it. I'm sure Watts outside is loving it." _

"_Soy right?" Squall questioned. Rinoa gave a quick nod, knowing that he was vegan and against all animal cruelty. She asked him a while back why he wouldn't eat any of the meaty foods during dinner. Squall, never one to explain things, gave the brief statement 'Because animals live.' After that dinner, Squall passed her a note that had web address. Curious, she searched it up and was presented with a website that explained where all meat products come from and gave more in-depth information about animal cruelty. It made her sick to her stomach as she purged after watching the video clip. Since then, she too was more aware of what she was eating._

_Squall took in a sip while staring Rinoa down, watching her closely as if she was a suspect of his own murder. However, he had to admit to himself that infact, it did taste good. And with his awesome acting skills, his face covered his true thoughts._

"_So?" she asked, eagerly waiting for a response._

_Squall coughed slightly as he fisted his chest. "It was...good." Rinoa frowned looking down at his mattress._

"_Are you serious?" she sighed, frowning. "I guess having a career in the catering business is out of the questi-"_

"_Wait," he stopped her. "I didn't mean it in that way. Good meant that it was, uh, good." He smacked himself, mentally noting how idiotic he just sounded._

_Rinoa's frown still remained. "Yeah, you said "good". I expect something like 'great' or 'fabulous.' Oh who am I kidding? I'm not cut out-"_

"_Rinoa listen," he said as he held her shoulders as she was obviously missing the point. "It's great and fabulous and good all at the same time. The thing is that great, fabulous and good really do mean the same thing." He sighed looking away to think, not meeting her eyes, finding something positive to say, he managed to blurt out: "You are good at what you do."_

_However simple that sentence was, it meant a lot to Rinoa. It wasn't encouragement to force into being something she wasn't. It wasn't prettied up and fancy so that it had multiple interpretations. It was simple and most importantly, it was gratefulness for her being herself. She couldn't help but gleam as she wrapped her hands around him. "Thanks Leon. You're the best."_

_Squall was startled at first, as he never had a woman throw herself at him. He laughed at himself silently as he managed to politely wrap his arms around her. Hugs were such simple gesture yet they meant so much more. Sometimes for comfort and sometimes for romance...Squall didn't know what to categorise this 'hug.' Maybe it was in a category of its own. _

"_Yeah...Whatever...Anytime," he managed to muster out as he let go of her. Rinoa waved goodnight as she walked out, smiling when she closed the door. He knew it was rude to stare, but her smile was so captivating and then the realisation finally dawned to him. _

'_There is definitely_ something_ special about that Rinoa Heartilly,' he thought._

----------

Rinoa sighed knowing that she didn't have enough willpower to stop thinking about him. She knew that there seemed to be only two people that dominated her life, and they both happened to be dead. She looked towards her sidetable to see her half-filled bottle of anti-depressants. She never needed them, however it was apart of her negotiation with her father. That's what she wanted to believe anyway...

Nine months earlier, when Rinoa turned twenty, Laguna's contract had ended so she had to return to King Caraway care. However, through the past months, she had been a vital asset to Laguna as she stood in his place numerous times for events that seemed less important, such as charities. In that case, Laguna decided to make an agreement with Caraway. Rinoa would stay in Esthar during work days with Laguna and stay at Caraway's kingdom on the weekends. However, Caraway was a greedy man. He knew that on weekends he would be spending time with Rinoa, and he was sick of all her tantrums. So with this agreement, he enforced that she should seek professional help for the emotional problems that she was going through. She tried to convince him that she was fine, nevertheless, Caraway had a hard head. So, unwillingly, Rinoa did agree to go back to that hell-hole, also known as therapy, and sit through it once a week to 'talk about her feelings,' but she never did.

Fortunately for Rinoa, the woman that was her therapist when her mother died, had also passed on. The new young therapist was only slightly older than Rinoa, so instead of talking about what was important, they would usually gossip and share a cup of tea. Rinoa didn't mind that her money was going to her; at least she wasn't talking about Squall or her mother.

Unfortunately, the therapist did have to make progress reports to King Caraway and in wanting to keep her laid back job; she prescribed Rinoa some weak anti-depressants. She entreated Rinoa that she could throw them away when no one was looking, but for some reason, Rinoa never did.

Addiction was a powerful thing. Some people were addicted to attention, some to affection or just being plain high. Rinoa however, wasn't an addict; she just wanted something to fill the space in her. She wanted to feel like she could do everything again. She wanted him back. If Rinoa did have an addiction, then she was addicted to him. So she did start taking the pills once in while when she felt she wasn't strong enough, but not tonight. Tonight was the night when she was going to change all that.

_Squall is gone, and I know that he would want me to get on with my life. I shouldn't just waste my time feeling sorry for myself. I'm going to have fun tonight, no matter what._

* * *

Squall looked out to the ocean hoping to see something there. Not sure what for...something beyond the horizon? He didn't even know. _Answers. _He answered. _I'm looking for answers._

"_You...you are such a hypocrite! ...Then it is true...Squall...don't you trust me? Is that why you're running away?"_

_I wanted to run away because Laguna was getting close...but that was what I wanted you to believe. _He sighed as he looked down at the earthy green. _It's what_ I_ wanted to believe. But that wasn't the entire reason. I had to get away from you... I couldn't think straight. It's as if you seem to revolve around my world...and I didn't mind. _He ran his hand through his hair, as it got in his face again. _What in the world is wrong with me...I can't just barge back into your life. Hell, I don't even know if you want me back. Maybe I was wrong...you were always such a friendly and sweet natured person, I could be just reading this all wrong. I don't want this new life...Give to someone else who deserves it. I don't want to see her. I don't deserve her._

"My Hyne, you are a selfish devil now," he heard behind him. "Me, me, me...what if _I _have to see her cry again. It will be _my _fault... blah, blah, blah. Jeez Squall, grow a backbone already." The woman approached him from behind and sat next to him, also staring at the horizon. Squall gave a disgusted sigh when he saw who she was.

"Julia please. Don't you care for Rinoa's well being? If I go back, she could-"

"Exactly," she interrupted, "She _could_. That's the chance you just have to take and if not for yourself, then for Raine," Julia explained as she yawned and stretched her arms. "This is so relaxing."

Squall lifted his eyebrow. "How is this for Raine's sake?"

Julia looked at him awkwardly then laughed hysterically. "She didn't tell you? My, my... she does indeed treat you like her son." Squall didn't look quite as amused and waited impatiently as she started to calm down. "Raine didn't tell you why you have a second chance?"

Squall gave a small nod. "Because of the prophecy." Julia sat silently for a moment.

"So you are telling me that she told you about the prophecy...and yet still you don't know why you have a second chance."

"Because of the prophecy?" Squall repeated, confused as ever.

Julia smiled. "The prophecy has everything and nothing to do with why you have a second chance. I see why Raine left it out. She didn't want you to know what she sacrificed." Squall listened however everything sounded like it was being said through water because he still couldn't understand what point she was trying to get across.

Julia cleared her throat. "Let's just take out the prophecy for moment. You and your mother both have some sort of magical abilities, correct?" Squall gave another small nod, finally understanding something. "Now, sorcerers and sorceresses have an ability where they can sense when something or someone is going to impact on their life. They come in different forms such as intuition or visions."

Squall did admit that he could tell someone's true intentions by just looking at them, but he still didn't know why this was relevant to his mother. "Go on," he said, seeing her stop as he got lost in his thoughts.

"I'm sure you had one before, they sometimes come in disguises as dreams, daydreams, fantasies and orgasms. But you can tell the difference." Squall suddenly felt very awkward as Julia laughed hysterically once more seeing him blush. "Anyway, back to Raine. She did have a dream about you and herself before she died. Knowing about the prophecy, she pieced it together as the day of her accident would either take your life or hers."

"Wait," he stopped. "I was nowhere near that traffic accident. How could I possibly have been hurt that day?"

"Oh really?" She said as if she knew that she was right. "Where were you that day?"

Squall started to think back. "I was applying for a job at the wharf. Then I went to the markets."

"What did you get at the markets?"

Squall looked puzzled. "An easel."

"Where was the crash?"

"Near the park, far north of the markets."

"Which direction was that speeding car going towards?"

"Towards the south of the river."

Julia smiled. "Then there's the answer." Squall took a moment before he groaned. _The _crash_ was near the park however, if there wasn't a crash there, the speeding car would have headed straight to the markets. Straight to the crafts store that is..._

"Directly opposite to the traffic lights," Julia stated, finishing his thoughts.

"Wait, are you saying that Raine willingly died!" he realised, startled.

Julia sighed looking away, "I guess you can say that but I prefer not to. If Raine did survive that day, she knew that there would be millions of people would die of starvation and some other disease because she knew that you would be there to save them."

"That can't be true. She could have done so much more in her lifetime. If I died, she still could have saved so many."

"But for how long? Not only would she have the fact that she knew that he son died in her place, plus not telling or revealing her feelings to Laguna. But she too could live for only so long and she didn't have a child that could take her place. Thus the inheritance would have gone to Seifer, who only wants the money for his own greed. Do you think he cares about other people? The first thing he would do with the money would be to make a gold statue of himself in the middle garden. Can't you see this Squall, she didn't commit suicide, she saved millions of lives, if you let her." She took in as breath, "Through you, she knows that her life wasn't wasted without a purpose."

Squall's thoughts were going a thousand miles per second, "Why? She didn't even know me. We never even met until today."

Julia smacked her forehead, something that Laguna rubbed off on her. "A mother's love is never questioned. It's unconditional." Then suddenly Julia lost all her attitude and looked at Squall with warm eyes. "But you were never taught that, were you?"

Squall hated that look; he never wanted to be pitied. Never. Ever. He felt like he was cheating through life as it was so easy to get what he wanted when someone knew about his past. Squall narrowed his eyes as he looked at Julia. "No, I believe I wasn't," he spat trying to contain his anger.

With a wave of Squall's hand, he disappeared.

Julia smiled at this, thinking: '_You were right Raine. That did force him to leave.'_

* * *

The blonde man kissed the blonde woman by his bedside passionately, effectively making her moan for more. "Get up," he commanded knowing that she had to go. The blonde woman gave him a lazy look as she dragged the bedsheet with her and tied it around her as if it was a towel. She tied her hair back up and shuffled her pants back on, then turned around to put her top on. The man grabbed her from behind and nuzzled her neck making her smile. "You know, you are the most gorgeous woman my eyes have ever laid on," The blonde woman laughed and patted his cheek, staring into his eyes.

"Nice try Seifer, but you know I need to get back to work. They are suspicious as it is. I'll see you tonight at the dance. Don't forget."

Seifer raised an eyebrow as his hands were placed on her waist. "How can I when I have a woman like you waiting for me?" The woman batted him away as she made sure that she looked presentable. "C'mon Quistis, you are an angel. Only I will ever know what a _devil_ you are." She rolled her eyes as she smeared her lipstick on. Seifer got dressed and sat on the bed patiently watching her beautifying herself. "So what's the situation?" He suddenly changed his tone.

Quistis straightened her shirt and looked back at her lover. "Laguna will be there tonight. The level of defence around has gone down by a level since there hasn't been any information lately about any assassination attempts. You have the all clear."

Seifer gave her a smirk. "Good." He wrapped his arms around her, as she was about to head out the door. She turned around as he was about to kiss her on the lips but she shifted, making him kiss only her cheek.

"I don't want you to smear it," she answered seeing the disappointment written all over his face.

Seifer gave another sly smirk as he whispered in her ear. "You are going to make an excellent Queen."

* * *

She stood there paralysed staring at the man in the cowboy outfit. "Well, where is he?"

Ayame stumbled at her words. "H-He's dead Irvine. H-He died more than a year ago." Irvine rolled his eyes as he stepped inside the orphanage.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Aya. I know you may have this sick obsession with Squall, but he is needed NOW." Irvine demanded, his aggression showing as he slammed the door behind him. "Now Aya!"

Ayame fell down in fear seeing how angry he was. "I told you already, he isn't here!" She yelled back. Irvine was never a patient man, and he took his rifle out from his belt, aiming it towards her.

"Wha-What are you trying to do?"

Irvine cocked his gun. "I'll give you one more chance, Aya, and don't think I will fucking hesitate. I've played enough games in my lifetime. Don't you even try to screw around right now or you won't live to regret it."

Ayame started shaking as she crawled underneath the table. "P-Please don't." But Irvine's death stare didn't seem to weaken as he fired towards the window, shattering the glass everywhere. "Please, there are children around."

Irvine narrowed his eyes. "Fucking hell! I lived here, Aya, I know where they are! Don't even try lying again. Now, where is Squall!" Aya's hands shook as she dusted the small specks of glass off her hair, and she touched her face where a small piece of glass scratched her face.

She slowly pointed to the extra room. "T-There. He's in there," her lips trembled as she said it. Irvine tipped his rifle down and charged straight in to the room. Ayame followed behind him. "Don't hurt him," she pleaded. However when she too walked in, she was stunned. "Where's his barrier?"

Irvine studied him, watching his chest rise and fall. He smiled to himself smugly as a wave of relief seem to sweep over him. He turned to Aya. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Aya. You don't know how hard this man is to track." But Aya didn't seem to pay attention to what he was saying. The magical barrier protecting him was gone; he was going to die if she didn't do something.

She started summoning a reviving spell but it didn't seem to work. _I can't be this weak! _Irvine raised his eyebrow and stopped Ayame. "What are you doing?"

"He's going to die if I don't do something. He's soul isn't back yet, but the magical force field evaporated. He can't die, not now." She pushed Irvine aside, but before Irvine even could stop her, Aya did herself. She stood there in disbelief.

His eyes started to flutter as his fingers started to move. Then suddenly his eyes snapped open as he lurched over to yawn over his year old lunch.

"Well, hey there sleeping beauty," Irvine laughed. "You do realise you are a bitch to track down." But Squall didn't even look at him, as he started to sway and purge over again. "Jeez, Aya, I think that might have been from your spell."

Aya bit her lip as she held his back. "Take in a few breaths. Here's a glass of water." He drained it in one shot then wiped his mouth.

In a croaky voice he turned to Irvine in his bloodshot eyes. "Don't you even dare tell anyone what just happened and I will kill you." Irvine laughed again, smiling at just the sight of him.

"It's so good that you are alive," he cheered. "For a moment there, I actually thought I had killed you." With that said, Ayame bit her lip harder as she placed a damp cloth of his forehead.

"It's not too cold?" she asked politely, he shook his head. Aya gave a small sheepish smile thanking the stars. "Is there anything I can get you?" He shook his head again. Aya respected his wishes and handed his white shirt over. He got up and slipped it on, but his head was still a bit woozy. "Can you remember anything? Name? "

He gave a disgusted sighed and looked over at her like she was a piece of dirt. "I'm Squall Leonhart. I'm 21 years old. There, happy?" Ayame smiled, sighing in relief. Squall turned over to Irvine. "Why are you here? You shot me already, do you want to do it again?"

Irvine rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, it was an accident. They gave me a dodgy photo. It's not my fault that you and Laguna have somewhat a resemblance. And no, I'm not here to patronise you. I do need your help."

Squall narrowed his eyes. "Go on."

Irvine cleared his throat. "Seifer has been ringing me constantly about the next assassination attempt on Laguna. But something has changed, his next target is Rinoa." Squall's eyes widened, but let Irvine resume talking; "The hit is supposedly tonight from sources. I need you there because I don't know anything about what goes on in one of those parties."

Squall gave a nod not even hesitating. "What kind of party is going on tonight?"

"It's called the Deafman's Ball. All the money raised goes to the Deaf Awareness Foundation. Every royal member will be there." Squall looked out side towards the window just in time to see the sun just die down, with some of the orang-ish-pink streaks still lingering lightly across the sky.

"Why would he go after Rinoa?" Squall questioned as Irvine smiled.

"He doesn't plan to kill Rinoa, more like kidnap her. From what I heard, he plans to play a hero so that Caraway will accept him into marrying her." Squall looked at him blankly, knowing as much as he did how ridiculous that just sounded. "Hey, it's the truth."

Squall folded his arms. "And you need me just because I know how these gatherings go?"

Irvine laughed at him and patted him on the shoulder. "Please, I saw the way you were looking at her. Little Squally-wally has got the hots for the princess."

Squall rolled his eyes and handed the damp cloth over to Ayame who stood there silently. "I'm going to go have a shower. In the meantime, find me something to wear for tonight," he asked her. She gave a small nod and walked off like a maid. "Do I know her?" he asked Irvine.

"You should, she was that third wheel that hung around with you when you were kids. She's your... cousin, I think," he said as he rubbed his chin. "Yeah, she's Matron's daughter, so that would make her your cousin."

_I have a bad feeling about her, _Squall thought.

* * *

The palace was lit up with bright white lights from the ground that gave a radiant glow to the whole building. Constant fireworks were shot up in the beautiful night sky as people started to arrive in high-tech limos or traditional carriages. Rinoa arrived by carriage feeling slightly 'Cinderella-ish.' The butler opened the door for her as she stepped out in a stunning royal blue gown, that was laced up at the back with little diamonds scattered around the chest as if the night sky had fallen there. She kept her hair down and wore sparkly silver earrings matching with her silver heel shoes. She took her purse with her and began to step on the red carpet.

"If you don't mind me saying m'lady, you do look stunning tonight," the butler complimented. Rinoa blushed and thanked him.

She started making her way to the building meeting with someone the royals when she started to notice that everyone was wearing a mask. _Crap, _she cursed. She turned around where the butler stood with her white mask. She smiled and thanked the driver again profusely. She took it on, taking some of her hair out so it covered up the strings that tied it together. And again, she walked to the palace.

While walking, she seemed to break every man's neck as they all cocked around to see how stunning she looked. Some men whistled at her, but she ignored them. _Immature jocks. _She reached up to the pavilion and handed over her ticket. "Welcome Miss Caraway."

"It's Heartilly and thank you," she said to the butler.

The butler didn't recognise her from the previous parties and asked: "During this evening, there will be a silent bid on each bachelorette." Rinoa widened her eyes and smiled.

"Really?"

The butler gave a nod. "But of course, all the money does go to charity. Are you willing to sign up?"

Rinoa gleamed. This was exactly what she was hoping for. "I'd love to."

She began to scramble her name down as most of the women start screaming in delight. Rinoa looked over as a limo drove off leaving a brown haired man standing there, making his way up to the pavilion. The girls blushed when the man walked by. _He must be a stunner, _she thought as she walked off to the ballroom.

----------

"Oh my Hyne!" one of the girls shrieked. "He's the hottest guy here!"

A woman with curled brown hair, dressed in red with a high slit on the side just under her waist walked through the group of swooning girls and said: "I don't know Eve, but I'm sure to find out." She looked at him from afar, seeing him dressed with a long white shirt with a tie, plus a brown leather waistcoat over that and a long jacket then having trousers to match and a belt with a gold buckle. Not only that, although the mask did cover most of his face, his blue eyes were piercing. _Dashing_, she thought.

One of the confident girl's friends yelled. "Go Delyla!"

The man pushed his long jacket back and tucked his hands into his pockets. Delyla tried catching his attention, but failed. "Hey, Hello?" _Is he ignoring me? No one ignores Delyla Bronleigh! _She ran up to him and stopped him from walking. "Hi there cutie. My name is Delyla and you are?"

The man gave a confused look and started signing. "I'm sorry?" Delyla frowned. _That's why he didn't turn around, he couldn't hear me._ _That doesn't matter... maybe it's better if they don't talk. _She smiled and started to sign back.

"My name is Delyla. I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?"

He looked at her, not changing his facial expression and signed back. "I'm Noah. Noah Qè Tull Lars."

**A/N: **Noah Qè Tull Lars is an anagram for... well I'll leave you to figure that out. Hehe. BTW, Hi!. Lol, no i'm not dead. I've been studying, and on my Easter Break so I could update. Please, all my reviews should be directed to my wonderful beta-reader Rikke Leonhart!.. She's so awesome. I'm not too sure what I have lined up next so I hope you guys could give me some pointers? Thanks for reading, and hope you review...or I'll **never **update.. hahah.. kidding, kidding... I've had **too** much sugar today...

**Leonhartilly**


	15. Disappointment and Regret

**Escape**

**Summary: **All Rinoa ever wanted to do was to runaway from her highly esteemed royal life. All Squall wanted to do was avoid who he really was. Both of them share the urge to escape. Yet their journey wasn't how they thought it would be. (Squinoa)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy. Square soft does. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 15: Disappointment and Regret.**

_I wish you were a stranger that I could disengage –The Fray_

----------

Her fingers trembled as she straightened her sinuous peach dress, waiting. She flicked her elegant blonde tresses back and readjusted her mask as she stood solely next to the bar, _waiting. _Time seemed to be testing her patience as she took another sip of her margarita. To her, the act of waiting seemed like the most tedious task imaginable. Glancing down at her watch again, she sighed and drained the rest of the liquid in her cocktail glass.

"Another?" asked the bartender considerately.

She gave him a nod. "Thank you."

It wasn't like her to be impatient and anxious but tonight wasn't any ordinary night. After tonight, her spot at the royal throne will be guaranteed. _I deserve this; no one can do a better job for this country than I can. Everything and anything will be at my fingertips. _Playing with the olive in her drink, she knocked down another request by an unrecognisable male for the 105th time. She wasn't there to dance with strangers; she was there to be his alibi, which to her, was a wise investment.

"Looking a bit lonely there goldilocks," she heard behind her, instantly connecting to the voice. She smiled to herself as she bit her bottom lip and swiftly turned around. The blonde man took a step back to regain his breath as he stared in awe at the beauty in front of him. "Absolutely stunning."

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, "Like I never heard that one before." She elegantly placed her glass down and raised her hand to stroke the side of his face, her nails digging into his neck. "Give me a _damn_ good reason why I should stay."

The blonde man smirked, "Because if you do, I'd make you the happiest woman in the world, _Queen_ Quistis."

Quistis smirked back, deciding not to question for his lateness. She held his hand, ready to waltz. "That sounds good enough for me, _King Seifer_."

----------

The woman in the ruby dress grabbed the deaf man's shoulder and signed to him; "Well, Noah, you seem new here, so let me have the honour to give you a grand tour," and before Noah could object, she dragged him up the pavilion. _I knew those sign language classes would pay off someday! _The crowd of once screaming girls now applauded triumphantly.

On the other side of the red carpet, a man hiding in the bushes also laughed as he tipped his hat.

"Even when he's not speaking, he still seems to be a chick magnet. Seriously, what does he have that I don't?" He asked to the lady sitting to his left.

"It's called charm, Irvine, something that you could never master," the young doctor answered. "Anyway, you keep a look out for Seifer and his goons; I'm heading in," as she tightened her apron. She picked up her platter of champagne glasses, and slowly balanced it on her left palm and walked through the back door. Irvine watched her walk off but for some reason, he couldn't relax when she was around. Maybe it was because she was too calm, or maybe it's because she seemed to be so quiet around Squall.

_What did happen to her when Elle left? I remember her being taken away too, but it was for a totally different reason... _

He shrugged it off by opening up a bag of peanuts and watched the other elegant ladies and aristocratic men walk past.

----------

"…Andherewehavethebar, andhereisthedancefloor, andhereisthediningarea, andthat'swhereI'msitting, andoutsideisthegorgeousgardenwherepeopleusuallysneakofftoaftertheyhadtoomuchtodrink, andthere'sthebachelorettewalkway…and…and… that's about it."

_THANK GOD!_ Squall thought as his head finally stopped spinning. He shook his head trying to regain his balance, accidentally knocking into someone. "Sorry," he signed.

The lady held onto his shoulder laughing. "No, no, it was entirely my fault. I should have looked where I was going," She looked up at him and couldn't help but stare in awe. _My god he's gorgeous._

The lady behind Squall coughed loudly. "Excuse me, I believe that we were heading to the bar," she said boastfully as she linked Squall around her arm. Squall eyes widened, as he looked side to side trying to find a way to escape. The young woman that he bumped into earlier gave him a wink as if she understood his situation.

"Umm, excuse me, Delyla is it? Could I have a word with your 'date' about the cost for my heels that he has seemed to ruin, of course you understand that. It will just be a minute."

Delyla frowned, knowing very well that if she didn't let her, she would _seem _possessive.

Squall turned to her, "Can you get me a glass of water?" Delyla threw her arms in the air and walked away to the bar while the lady infront of him giggled. "Thank you, you don't know how many times I felt like slitting my wrists when that maniac was dragging me along," he signed.

The lady in the blue gown smiled and winked, "Come on, let's get away from here before she comes back." Squall held the lady's hand as she walked him to the back dining table blocked by the concertina wall feature. He sighed in relief and he closed his eyes.

The lady whispered, "Hope she doesn't come back with a knife." Squall gave her a wry smile as the thought crept in on him too. "I thought you were deaf?" she questioned looking at him suspiciously.

Squall pointed to his mouth and signed, "Lip read."

She nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Ahh…a hidden talent eh? From the commotion coming from your abductor, I'm guessing you're new to the whole 'meet and greet' event too," she sighed softly, looking away towards the bar to see if Delyla was trying to hunt her down. Squall watched her contently, slowly lost in her familiar brown eyes. She glanced back at Squall and caught his stare causing both of them a rush of blood to their faces. "By the way, My name is Rinoa."

Squall's head seemed to be 1000 miles per second, as he looked at her in a different light. How could he have been so oblivious to see that it was Rinoa? Even with the mask, it definitely was her... her beautiful porcelain face, her deep brown orbs that seem to contain its own light, and her ever seductive body which her dress clung beautifully on to. He gulped in nervousness as, of all situations, he never thought he'd end up meeting her like this. He had his hand out, shakily, he signed, "I'm Noah."

Rinoa held his hand and shook it, taking away his nervousness. "Well Noah," she said with a big smile, "It's nice to meet you."

----------

Ayame walked into the ballroom with her tray of champagne glasses. She twirled around, examining the area for anything suspect. She bit her lip as she brushed past a group of jocks that were undressing her with their eyes. _Men only have one thing on their mind. _From a distance, she saw Squall next to female counterpart looking at ease as he laughed and enjoyed her company. _He's the exception. _Something stirred in her stomach when she saw him with her, an irritable feeling of envy and jealously. She gulped, hoping her unresolved feelings from the past would go away, but just seeing him alive made it stronger. All the memories she tucked away and emotions seemed to flow all back as she continued to watch him.

"Excuse me miss," a kind gentleman asked. "Would you care to dance?"

Ayame smiled at the man, mentally thanking him from saving her into dwelling into her unthinkable past, "Thank you, but no, I'm afraid it's not part of my job."

The man smiled back. "Well, If that situation ever changes, feel free to call me," he said as he handed her his business card. She read the card, 'Nida Kawamoto, Executive associate for King Laguna's faction.' Her eyes widened and slipped his card in her breast pocket as she moved on, walking away from any view of Squall. _It might come handy some day._

Someone approached her and took a glass off her plate as stood by her until Aya had the courage to acknowledge her. She looked at the lady infront of her, astonished that she was even there. "Elle? H-How?"

Ellone smiled and after taking a sip of champagne said, "They called me in for the flower decorations and gave me a complementary invitation. How about you? I thought you worked at a hospice?"

"I work at the _hospital_," Ayame corrected her. "I'm here to help Sq- Leon," she quickly corrected herself as a couple walked past them. "Someone is going to abduct Rinoa tonight and I'm just lending a hand."

Ellone's eyes widened. "He's awake?" she said rhetorically. "Did Matron see something?"

Aya shook her head. "No, it was a tip off from Irvine."

Elle gave a nod of acknowledgment knowing about Irvine's controversial occupation. She returned her glass to Ayame's tray and thanked her, however Ayame seemed to be mumbling to herself.

Ellone lifted her hand as a gesture that she was walking away but before she left, Ayame handed her another drink, "You deserve it," she said with a smile, "after hiding away for such a long time. Enjoy tonight my friend."

She raised her eyebrow and with a slight hesitation, thanked her and walked away with the drink. However what she didn't see, were Ayame's envious eyes locked on her and the time bomb in Elle's hands. _One down, one to go..._

----------

"WELCOME!" announced the spiky blonde haired man, uppercutting the air around him. "SUP Y'ALL?" The crowd cheered and clapped as the man's enthusiasm brought a smile to their faces. "As you all know, I'm Zell and I'm your host tonight. Hope you all are having a great time so far. There's a lot to get through tonight, so we'll get the bachelorette bidding started soon. So help yourselves to the bar and remember, all profits go to the Deaf Awareness Society so, get pissed for the right cause!" The crowd cheered and applauded as Zell walked off stage.

Rinoa looked back at her companion smiling, "I'm having second thoughts about registering for that bachelorette bid." Squall choked on his martini as he fisted his chest, clearing his throat.

"You what?" he signed, "T-that's awfully generous of you."

Rinoa looked down sombrely. "I guess you can say that. But I didn't do it for the charity," she sighed as her voice turned emotional. "I did it in honour for a close friend of mine."

Squall felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as her words started sinking in. He rubbed her shoulder and lifted up her chin and signed, "I'm sure whoever it is, they're proud of you." Though his mask, she looked into his eyes and gave a lazy smile as she held his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that."

Although he was a complete stranger to Rinoa, she didn't feel irksome at all when he held her hand. Almost as if he knew what she was going through. _Almost as if he was Squall, _she thought. Rinoa mentally slapped herself. Tonight wasn't the night to think about Squall, tonight was about her new start. _He wouldn't have wanted me to mope around like this, plus it's unfair to Noah_. She cleared her throat, noticing that Noah was adjusting his cufflinks, laughing to herself. "What?" he signed.

"Do all guys have that bad habit or is it just the guys that I meet?"

Squall swallowed hard as he tried not to be surprised. "It must be a guy thing."

A high pitched squeak broke the atmosphere in the room as everyone looked towards the stage. "Sorry about that!" Zell apologised. "Will all the bachelorettes please head to the stage. Bidders have five minutes left, so hurry!"

Rinoa stood up as she tidied her dress. "Well that's me."

Squall held her hand as she started making her way towards the stage. "Umm, I guess I might not see you again after this Noah," She gave a small frown, thinking of someway to extend her friendship with him. "Here," she said as she passed him her handbag. "I'll be needing that back later, so you better find me."

Squall couldn't help but laugh as she quickly walked her way towards the stage.

----------

Squall watched Rinoa run up stage shaking hands with the other bachelorettes. The group of jocks crowded around the front of the runway, pointing and nodding their heads as they watched the bachelorettes line up. Even Delyla was there, trying to attract their attention by flaunting herself towards them, walking down the runway. Rinoa rolled her eyes and looked at her watching, noticing that she just had enough time to get a glass of water. She strolled off to the side and asked the barman for a glass.

"Hi there," a familiar voice called behind. "I don't think you would remember me," She held out her hand as a welcoming gesture. "I'm Ellone."

Rinoa's eyes widened as she shook her hand. "I remember, from the flower shop. Leon's friend."

Ellone laughed. "I guess you could say that _Leon_ and I were friends, but I always saw him as my _little brother_." Rinoa could kick herself at that moment. She always thought that Ellone was Squall's ex-girlfriend or something along those lines. She blinked a couple of times as the thought came clearer to her head. "From your expression, I'm guessing he didn't tell you that. Figures. He was always so secretive."

Rinoa drained her glass and said, without trying to sound emotional. "I guess that you know about his death."

"Yes. I saw it on the news. If only things didn't turn out that way."

_If only, If only…_ Rinoa thought as she placed her drink down. "Well, I better get back on stage. It was nice seeing you again, Ellone."

"And to you too," she replied back with her half-empty champagne glass.

----------

Squall slumped back on his chair as he straightened his long jacket. He wasn't used to all this formal wear; even when he worked for Laguna, he couldn't wait until the end of the day so he could strip it all off for a normal shirt and jeans. A man came up to him and asked for the seat next to him, Squall gave a nod, wondering why on Earth he would want to sit there, as his table was one of the furthest away from the stage. He held a bidding bat that all bidders received after placing a bet. The highest bidder's number is called out, and then they are able to 'claim their prize.' What disgusted Squall the most were some of the old men in the room with five or more paddles. But then he envied them, of all times, he wished he had the money to bid. Who knows, what if Seifer bided for Rinoa, which would mean that he would have her right where he wants her. Squall's eyes narrowed at just the thought.

"Hey lad," the man next to him said. "I'm off for a wizz, can you look after my paddle for a sec?"

Squall gave him a nod as the middle-aged man dashed off. Not noticing before, the man who sat next to him looked awfully familiar. Squall looked at his paddle and prayed that the man would be back soon.

----------

"Thank you," Zell announced at his podium. "Next up we have Delyla Bronleigh. She likes long walks across the beach and shopping." Delyla walked down the runway, posing towards the camera's in her low cut dress. She walked back towards Zell and grabbed his microphone announcing, "And I love little dogs too!" Rinoa rolled her eyes, feeling sorry for the dog that has her as its owner.

Zell snatched the microphone back and cleared his throat. "Thanks for that Delyla. And the highest bidder at five thousand for Miss Bronleigh goes to," he said as he opened the envelope. "Number 45!"

All men with paddle checked their number and one man at the back cheered. "Come here big boy," Delyla yelled to the crowd, unable to see the winner. The men cleared way to let the winner through. The look of disappointment on Delyla's face said it all. Rinoa could help but giggle slightly as all of the other girls roared in laughter.

An old man in a wheel chair accelerated up on stage. _He has to be about 90! _Delyla thought as she reluctantly kissed his wrinkled cheek. The old man pinched her behind and gave her a wink, "Don't worry lass; there would be more of that tonight." Delyla shuddered as she escorted her winner with her into the crowd.

"Thank you Delyla for fundraising with us. Now moving on, we have Rinoa Heartilly."

Rinoa nervously walked up on stage as she blushed when the jocks were all whistling at her. She walked down on the runway quietly confident, hoping not to trip as the men stared in awe. Zell continued, "Rinoa enjoys active sports and regularly plays badminton tournaments against the best in the world. She is also a budding philosopher as she is currently in her second year and also a spokesperson for the Laguna Loire foundation. Give it up for Miss Heartilly!"

The men cheered and even Squall had a small smile on his face. Zell settled the crowd down, and opened his envelope, "WOW, Miss Heartilly has conjured up fifty thousand for the foundation and the winning bidder goes to number 23!"

All the men scurried and looked at their paddles hoping to be the lucky winner. "It's ME!" one of the men in the crowd yelled. Squall looked up and felt his stomach sink, hoping that she would be luckier than Delyla. A young man jumped up on stage and held Rinoa's hand and kissed it. "It would be my pleasure to take you home tonight miss." Rinoa laughed as she looked at the gentleman, about the same age as herself, and saw that he was just an ordinary guy. The men cheered as Rinoa started walking down from the runway holding the winners hand.

"WAIT!" Zell yelled, "I said 23 not 22! Get Miss Heartilly back on stage." The man frowned and let go of Rinoa's hand.

"It was worth trying," he admitted and kissed her hand again, "Even though I have only spent my time with you for less than a minute, it is one minute I'll never forget."

The jocks cheered for their fellow compadre as he walked down from the stage. Zell announced again, "Number 23 please take to the stage! I'm sure someone wouldn't spend fifty thousand gil for nothing. Number 23!"

Rinoa looked past the crowd towards Squall and whispered to Zell's ear, "This is a Deafman's Ball. So I assume that some men in here would be deaf. You better use the big screen." Zell gave a nod.

He coughed and tapped on the microphone again, "It seems that I've been an idiot and haven't accommodated for the deaf and blind! So If we can get an interpreted up on stage thanks!"

A woman walked up on stage and her face was also projected on screen. "Number 23 would you please walk towards the stage."

The men started to get restless and some yelled, "If that bastard doesn't want you, I'll take you home!" Rinoa sighed as she sat down looking over at Squall as he looked upon the projected screen. _It's not him, If it was, he would be here now. _

----------

Squall looked down upon his martini glass, swirling his toothpick in what little liquid was left inside. A barmaid came up towards him and asked if he wanted another drink. He politely declined and continued spinning the olive in his glass. The barmaid cleared her throat as Squall looked up. "Yes?" he signed.

The woman pointed to the paddle next to him and pointed towards the screen. "It's your number."

Squall shook his head. "It's not mine. There was another man here. That belongs to him." However the barmaid couldn't understand sign language.

"Zell!" the barmaid called, "The winner's here!" She pulled Squall up from his seat and shoved the paddle into his hand. "Number 23!" Squall wanted to sit back down but the maid wouldn't let him and pushed him towards the crowd. Squall reluctantly walked up on stage with the paddle in his hand as Rinoa looked at him surprisingly. _He bided for me? _

"Well, finally Mr 23, I thought that we would have to go around the whole room looking for you! And what's your name, sir?" Zell asked.

Squall signed, "Noah."

Zell smiled, "Well Noah, you and Miss Heartilly are off!" He said as he pushed them together. "Now on to the next bid!"

"Well," Rinoa said as they walked back to their table. "At least I got my bag back."

----------

They both held hands as they walked from the outside garden of the Caraway mansion towards her room. "Tell me," Rinoa asked. "Did you really bid for me?"

Squall laughed as he pointed to the bat. "This was left on my table by some guy that went to the toilet and never came back."

Rinoa lifted her eyebrow. "Was he about late thirties, dark long hair, semi built?"

Squall gave a sharp nod as his perpetrator was made evident.

"Laguna," Rinoa chuckled. "Only he would have done that. He must have seen you and I talking and passed you the paddle."

Squall gave a lazy smile also thinking about the idea of Laguna going out of his way to make Rinoa happy. Thinking back to Balamb and all the trouble he went through to persuade himself and Rinoa to work together. He must have seen something between them… something that only they saw when it was too late.

"Well this is my room," Rinoa said in an uneasy tone. "I'm kind of new to this whole thing so I don't know what's next."

Squall bent over and placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek and signed, "I guess this is where I bid you farewell."

Rinoa covered her cheek looking cutely at Squall. "Hey that wasn't part of the deal. Even though it felt good, it wasn't allowed." Squall gave her a smirk and slowly lifted her mask away, as his lips brushed against hers, having Rinoa weak at the knees. He placed an object near her abdomen, making Rinoa look down at her handbag.

"Sorry, apple-green isn't my colour."

Rinoa's face was flushed as she punched Squall in the chest. "That was mean."

Squall simply shrugged his shoulder and signed, "I never said I wasn't a mean person."

He started to walk away as Rinoa leaned against her door watching him, biting her lip and mentally slapping herself that there wasn't something more to the tease. She shook her head as she smiled to herself and opened her door. Out of no where a dark creature jumped out of the door and started running. "Angelo! Come back!"

----------

Rinoa ran as fast as she could after Angelo, throwing her heels away in the process. She started to slow down as she approached the lake, the very same lake where it all begun. Angelo also stopped as she was licking someone's hand. "Hey Angelo," Rinoa heard. She walked closer as she saw a male mask thrown on the grassy ground. "How have you been huh?" the man asked. "Have you been taking care of Rinoa?" Angelo barked. "You best be," the man replied in a happier tone. He rubbed behind her ears as she licked his face. Rinoa walked closer to Angelo, but was hesitant to turn to look at the man with her. _No... it's not true._

She slowly cocked her head looking at the man that tamed her restless dog. She collapsed to her knees as she raised her hand to hold onto the man's shoulder and slowly down to his chest, feeling his heart beat. Her eyes started to swell as he shuffled across to her. She clenched her fists and started pounding him angrily to vent her emotions. The man sat still until she collapsed onto him, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back as she stopped crying. He lifted her and looked at her face as she wiped her last tears away. He smiled lovingly at her, unable to trust his feelings to words, as he cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Rinoa immediately kissed back which sent shivers down his spine and the longer it lasted, the worse it got. Logic was lost in translation as neither could do anything but give in. He pushed his tongue past her partially opened mouth, exploring new terrain. Rinoa started to giggle, ticklish to forthcomings. He slowly parted away from her as she refused to open her eyes, wanting this feeling to last forever.

He cleared his throat, hoping the moonlight didn't capture how red his face was. _You can't fight the moonlight, Leonhart. No one can,_ he told himself. Rinoa slowly raised the curtains on her lazy eyes as she gazed into his eyes, seeing her reflection in there. Time seemed to stand still as at this moment, these two were able to claim it as their own. She raised her hand and stroked the right side of his face, feeling the heat that resonated from him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood as she slowly unbuttoned his vest and then his shirt. Her hands wandered down as she looked at his abdomen noticing that there was something there unexpected. She got her finger and started circling his abdomen where his navel was, "You're not a clone."

Squall laughed at her naivety as he held her hands. "Rinoa. I'm here with you."

She chuckled. "I know that silly. I'm just wondering why I'm so lucky to have you back."

Squall started to recite his destiny to her as she listened attentively. About her mother, his mother and the story of Hyne. He told of his life as an orphan, the secrecy over his paternity and the threat of Seifer wanting to kidnap her. "I have to tell Laguna myself. Once he knows, we are able sort everything out."

"Squall," she said softly. "Squall. Can I call you that?"

He gave a rare smile with a small glimpse of his pearly whites. "You can call me anything you want."

He tilted his head until it was against hers, their noses touching as he drowned blissfully into her brown eyes. She lost control over her body, unable to moved and even felt her heartbeat skip until everything on her mind was wiped clean, nothing mattered as everything she needed was right next to her. It was simply Squall.

----------

In a gazebo next to the lake, the middle aged man listened in to the couple's conversation. _My son is alive!_ Laguna thought as placed his hand over his mouth trying to contain his excitement. _Squall is Leon. And I couldn't be any prouder. Fine young lad he is. _"You would be proud Raine," he said to the stars above the clear roof above.

"King Laguna?" someone called standing at the entrance of the gazebo. There were two shadows standing there, he was unable to see their faces in the dim lighting of the arena.

"Yes?" he asked.

Before Laguna even had a chance the bigger one of the two thugs punched him in the stomach, knocking him out cold. The other clicked her fingers and only said, "TIME!"

The other simply said, "You're so bossy ya know?" as he lifted King Laguna's body away from the gazebo, oblivious to the couple near the lake. They both jumped into the van with the unconscious king. Tying up his hands and feet and duct taping his mouth. "That's tight enough, ya know."

"GO!" the other yelled as the big male turned on the ignition and drove off.

----------

Ellone felt ill as she walked outside of the party. Her head started spinning as pain racked through her body. She hissed as she was brought to her knees as unwanted images flashed through her thoughts. She grabbed her cell phone and started dialling Matron knowing that all these symptoms only meant one thing.

"Hello?" said the woman on the other side.

"Matron! It's happening! Help me! I'm in Galbadia. Help me!" Ellone yelled as her skin felt like it was searing.

"I'm on my way," Matron reassured.

Ellone knew that Matron would at least take five minutes to get to her as her powers of teleportation are now limited due to her age, but five minutes would be too long. Beads of sweat started to drip over her body as she began to hyperventilate.

A man near by grabbed a paper bag and placed it over her mouth as she cried in agony. Only a sorcerer's eye could see the bright light that shone on Ellone, a magical force that she was born with, seemed to be unstable and release an endless amount of energy. The man held her hand, but before she could say anything, images flashed across her eyes.

_A person naked, screaming, crying as the person is strangled to death in his or her own bed. Then thrown on the floor effortlessly. The persons pallid eyes brought forward toward Ellone making her cry in despair._

"_What happened to you?" asked Ellone._

_The corpse held Ellone at the throat as said, "False face must hide what false heart doth know."_

She looked back at the man trying to help her. "A person you know will be dead in two days time."

The man stood back shakily. "Miss you need help."

Ellone held the man's hand again. "If I don't get Matron here in the next three minutes, Dr. Odine will be here to take me away. Make sure that that doesn't happen to me when I black out."

"Miss, but you're not blacking out. Miss? Miss?" he said as he shook Ellone's shoulders.

Unable to sustain the power that she was born with, she fainted knowing that the pain was too much. A barmaid walked by and took notice of the man. "Nida, isn't it?"

"Uh, yes?" taking a look at the barmaid. "Oh it's you. Could you help me here? This lady just passed out on me but she was terribly distraught before."

The barmaid laughed. "Her? She was shooting up something before. Just leave her there."

Nida looked at the barmaid concerned. "Are you sure? I've seen people shooting up stuff before and it's usually not like this."

The barmaid shrugged her shoulders and untied her hair. "Well, don't believe me then. I just wanted to tell you that my shift is off now and if the proposition still stands, I know some place that's a little more _private._"

Nida looked at Ellone and lifted her up placing her on a couch with her cell phone and placed a blanket over her. "She'll be alright."

He looked towards the barmaid who took off her apron unveiling her mini skirt that only stood for one thing. She grabbed his hand and dragged him off, having one last look at Ellone. She smiled evilly to herself. _This is to make sure that you never stand in my way again. Squall is mine._

----------

For tomorrow is another day and no one knows what the future holds.

**A/N: **Hehe. Told you I wasn't dead. So are you confused yet? Don't hesitate to ask questions, because in all likelihood, it's the response I'm trying to get forward. Please thank my forever faithful beta-reader Rikke Leonhart! Believe me, if this was unedited, it would be a sponge cake without icing. Yes, i suck at metaphors. I've got my life-changing-BIG exam in three weeks and then a BIGGER exam three weeks after that, so review and wish me luck!

**Leonhartilly**


	16. Wicked games

**Escape**

**Summary: **All Rinoa ever wanted to do was to runaway from her highly esteemed royal life. All Squall wanted to do was avoid who he really was. Both of them share the urge to escape. Yet their journey wasn't how they thought it would be. (Squinoa)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy. Square soft does. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 16: Wicked Games**

_The word 'free' doesn't exist. No one is free.. nor ever will be._

----------

The fireball of mango light rose slowly, blinding his sight as he looked across the horizon. Blinding... in more ways than one. She nestled closer to him under the evergreen tree as she felt him move underneath her. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked beyond the horizon. Life is never easy. Peace is never found by accident. Rewards are given only through great hardship. He sensed something was wrong, he didn't know how right he was.

_This puzzle isn't solved yet…_he thought as allowed his head to rest upon the trunk of the tree. He thought of the possibility that his reunion with Rinoa might be a blessing but he dismissed it.

_No, _he whispered to himself as if someone was watching him.He closed his eyes momentarily, listening to the breeze dancing across the lake and wash upon his feet. He looked down to a silvery object that caught his eye, as he observed the pendant he once held close to him worn as a woman's bracelet. Then he glanced up to see two beautiful brown orbs shining towards him, making his worries subside. She gave a weak, sleepy smile as she lifted herself. Almost cat-like, she stretched her arms in the lukewarm sunlight taking in all that nature offered. She extended her arm out to him as he raised an eyebrow and hesitantly accepted. With all of her strength, she dragged the tired man from the ground and towards her. She poked his chest playfully, biting her tongue as he looked at her, clearly not amused. He deviously swept her off her feet and began to walk forward past the reeds.

"Don't you even dare, Leonhart!" she laughed as she could hear the sound of ripples beneath her. Her heart raced as pure adrenaline ran through her veins, fear of the body of water underneath, fear of the icy sensation and fear of the mischievous thoughts that lurked in his mind.

"And if I do?" he asked in a husky tone that sent vibrations through her body. "What are you going to do, Heartilly?"

Rinoa pouted as he approached her, his lips grazed against hers, teasing her sweetly. She pushed forward as their noses touched; her soft hand cupped his cheek as she kissed him gently. He pushed back gracefully to deepen the kiss as her midnight tresses were swept with the honey ribbons of sunlight that weaved in the lake. A muffled scream was heard as she felt her toes brisk past the edge of water. He departed from the embrace and gave her a rare wicked smile as he dropped his arms allowing gravity to guide his angel safely to ground.

"AHHH! You're horrible!" She yelled as she stood up from the shallow bank. She grabbed his tie and dragged him down with her. Caught by surprise, Squall absently forgot to shut his mouth as he emerged with his mouth half filled with water. Rinoa burst out laughing as he shook his head at her, flicking the droplets from his now drenched mop on to her. She raised her arm up to ward the droplets away, but to no avail. He pulled her towards him as he locked his arms around her in the middle of the lake. "You ruined my dress."

But that remark seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears as Squall attention was drawn to the tightly bound dress that clung to Rinoa's body like a second skin. He blushed as he looked back Rinoa in the eyes, "You ruined my hair. I'd say we're about even." She laughed as she wiped away the dirt from his face.

"Thank you."

Rinoa gave a small nod of acknowledgment as she tucked his now matted drown locks behind his ears.

"No, really," she sensed the seriousness in his tone, "I haven't laughed like that in ages."

"Well I can say the same thing to y-"

A Galbadian officer charged towards them as he tread on the water, causing the lake to splash and stir the sediments like tea leaves in a cup. With his rifle, the officer batted his arm to call in reinforcements, "Princess Caraway! We've found her!"

Rinoa dropped her hands slowly away from Squall as she asked, "W-What's going on?"

The officer batted towards the left for the other reinforcements as he slowly moved forward to the princess, "Princess, we feared the worst when we didn't find you in your room. Please, come with us, for your own safety."

She slowly walked out of the lake with Squall by her side, "I don't understand, my _safety_?" As she gave a look to the officer as if he had said something preposterous, "I'm in no harm." The officer shook his head as another group of officers surrounded the lake with some of their guns facing away from Rinoa to guard her; the others pointed towards Squall. "And why are you pointing those stupid things at him?"

"Princess, King Laguna has been taken hostage from last night's ball. We are taking no chances. Please come with us quickly so we can report to Prince Almasy."

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Seifer's in charge? Pfft. Like he can manage," she looked towards Squall, "Come on, let's go sort this out." However as Squall stepped towards Rinoa he could feel a revolver pushed towards his back, "What on earth is going on!?"

The leading officer approached Squall with a technical rectangular device, "We'll see about that. Sir, if we could scan your card thanks." Squall gave Rinoa a sharp glance in disappointment.

Squall swallowed hard. _Damn it. _"I'm sorry officer," Squall lied, "I seem to have misplaced it," as he patted down his drenched coat to give further effect. The officer looked at him suspiciously as he grabbed Squall's hand and forcefully tapped it on the screen. The screen swiped his hand and started tracing his fingerprints however the screen, instead of giving a response, flashed in red.

"ERROR. NO RECORD," Was heard from the machine.

The officer pushed Squall to the ground as Rinoa yelled in anger, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" His face was merged with the soil as three officers ensured that his handcuffs were placed on with accuracy. One of the officers lifted him up as the dirt was left on his face and jacket.

The officer dragged Squall towards him and then, passed him, like an object, to another officer with the revolver, "We aren't taking any chances Princess. For all we know, this could be the perpetrator."

"Wait! I know him! I was with him the whole time! He's not who you're looking for!" Rinoa yelled, however it was futile as they separated the couple. _I lost him before, not again! What's going on!?_

The main officer saluted the gun-wielding officer, "Take your team to the interrogation cell. I'll take Princess Caraway back to the palace." The other officer saluted back as he dragged Squall with him. The reluctant prince looked back at the princess as she whispered something to him barely audible to the human ear. However, the prince wasn't any ordinary person. As Rinoa and Squall departed, Squall collect his thoughts, and held on to her words like it was his lifeline.

_"I need you."_

------------------------------------------------------------------

A clink sound could be heard between the blonde couple as they drained their champagne glasses. The woman gave her partner a peck on the cheek as they celebrated in their achievement. He smirked and glanced at her with a knowing look of mischief. She giggled as she held the bottle and started to pour into their glasses however her partner stopped her as he hugged her from behind and bound her arms.

"No more?" she asked teasingly as he kissed her neck making her skin tingle. She closed her eyes as he took off her coat and slowly moved towards the bed. He lifted her up and kissed her roughly, then she opened her eyes and stared into his icy blue pools to reveal a hidden agenda. She looked at him curiously, as he seemed to have something else on his mind.

"My dear Quistis. May I?" he asked as he lifted duct tape from his pocket. She laughed devilishly as she gave him a nod of acknowledgment and dismissed her initial curiosity. He ripped the tape with his teeth in a manly fashion and tied it around Quistis's hands to the top of the bed and ripped another and placed it over her mouth. She looked at him curiously at his newfound technique as he began to roll up his sleeves.

The atmosphere changed as he looked at her smugly. "You've always been so loyal," he whispered huskily down her neck as he brushed a pointed metal object near her throat. "It's such a shame that it has to end here." He lifted up the metal object to Quistis's eyes as she screamed in horror.

The dagger was pointed towards her eyes and he taunted her as she screamed to the best of her ability however the tape that sutured her lips muted them. She twisted and tried to turn, kicking up and down to get the tyrant off of her. Beads of sweat rolled down her face merging with her tears of fear. She breathed in heavily as her chest pounded up and down making her senses ballistic.

The heart pumps faster, pupils dilate, muscles spasm, adrenaline intensifies...this human response is known as 'fight or flight.' The body is capable to extraordinary things under these circumstances. The body empties out its wastes to lighten the being to escape from danger. Muscles hold on stronger for more powerful attacks. Adrenaline quickens responses to dodge attacks. All of this is capable in a single human being. All of this is capable in everyone.

Quistis stretched her arms to try and loosen the tape however her attempts were futile. Her lover climbed towards her and began to trace her arm with the dagger down to her face as he slit it across her cheek making her scream louder. "Oh Quistis," the tyrant said as he wiped his thumb on her wound then pulled her hair to face him closer, "You're gorgeous. Look at those features," he pointed with the tip of this instrument, "Perfect. Just perfect." He smirked as he gave her a last kiss on the duct tape making her squirm.

There was a knock on the door, "Prince Seifer, the police are here to see you about King Laguna's ransom."

Seifer looked away for a moment and casual responded, "Yes. Thank you. I'll be with you in a moment."

Realising the intense mess that would be created in his plan, he astringently retracted his dagger and hid it away. He returned to his lover who was still breathing deeply with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Quistis. You of all people should know it's a dog-eat-dog world. _False face must hide what false heart doth know_. Shakespeare was always good with words." He lifted the pillow below her and stroked her face, "I am sorry, but I have no purpose for you anymore, and once I get Rinoa, my dream will be fulfilled." He pressed the pillow against her face as she continued to struggle beneath and scream. However, her struggles became less energetic, and her screams, although muffled, died out. And finally it all stopped.

He gave a small sigh of relief as he stripped the pillow from her face to see her opaque eyes as he shut them, then stripped all of her clothing off, leaving her in her bed with a bed sheet over. He unruffled his sleeves and cleaned his dagger as he departed from the room, locking the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think he's awake, ya know," a big stranger said as the king opened his eyes. "He's awake!"

Laguna looked around groggily in the lit room. He tugged his arms to feel them tied together behind him and looked down to his feet to see them untied. He stood up slowly and approached the big man without precaution, "Where are we?" he asked in a casual manner.

"We're in Galbadia Garden sire." The big man said as he sat on the couch on the other side of the small room. "Sorry if we were a bit rough on you before. It's policy, ya know."

"SILENCE," the woman in the corner shushed.

The king didn't feel threatened at all with his captives. He actually even considered having coffee with them. He looked over to the bigger man, "Wow that's a cool tattoo," he commented.

The big man rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, got that in Balamb, only my hometown can do such a good job." He lifted up his other sleeve, "This one I got in Galbadia, and it's not so great. They use different water or something, ya know."

Laguna gave a nod as he looked towards the woman with silver hair.

"So, how was your day?"

The woman gave a small smile as she leaned over in her seated position. "Busy."

Laguna laughed. "I can imagine. So, what do we plan to do today?"

The bigger man stood up and yawned. "Just watch you until Seifer comes back. He usually does the dirty work; we just try to make you comfortable, ya know. By the way, I'm Raijin and that lovely lady over there is Fujin. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Laguna looked over to Fujin. "So Seifer orchestrated all this huh?"

"Affirmative."

Laguna looked at her curiously. "What happened to your eye?"

A melancholic look swept on Fujin's face. "VIOLENCE."

Raijin coughed. "What she wanted to say is 'parental violence.' We're all orphans and not all-foster families are good. Fujin was one of the unlucky ones, ya know."

Laguna looked over to Fujin with kind eyes, "I'm very sorry." She gave a nod, not really fazed. "So, besides Seifer kidnapping me with you lovely guys, do you know what he's up to?"

"POWER," Fujin said.

Raijin agreed. "We don't know what happened to him. We're his posse, ya know, but he's just so determined to conquer lately. We're his friends and always will be, but we need someone to knock some sense back into him. It's like he's possessed, ya know."

"AFFIRMATIVE" Fujin said sadly.

Laguna gave them a wry smile as he looked around the cold room. Even though his captors were friendly, he knew that an attempt to escape would be useless. All he could was complying, if he valued his life. _I have to live… _

…_for Squall._

------------------------------------------------------------------

The other orphans could be heard running around outside, laughing and yelling as her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Matron asked maternally. Ellone waved her off as she sat up in her bed. A wave of nausea washed over her head as she held her head up with her hand.

"I'm okay," she replied as she returned an empty glass, once filled with water. She looked outside nostalgically to the green grass and the fresh flowers that she adored so much. "I'm just glad Odine didn't take me away from this." She pushed her blanket back and faced matron, "Matron, I have some bad news to tell you."

Edea looked at her curiously. "What is it dear?"

Ellone looked down to her hands recalling back to her episode. "I saw a woman die when I looked into the future. S-She was murdered…" Ellone eyes welded up as she started shaking. "I knew her... She was one of us Matron. She was here and what makes it even worse is that this is only the beginning. It's almost like she's an omen."

The sorceress looked at Ellone with sympathetic eyes. "My poor Elle." She wrapped her arms around the girl in a motherly way and stroked her hair. "I know that this might sound harsh, but you know what must happen now." Ellone gave a sad nod. "I had no idea that your power could break that barrier that I created, but even so, Odine can still track you. I know a place that you'll be safe, but you must never leave that place. If you do, even I cannot protect you." Elle gave a sharp nod.

Matron stood up and clapped her hands as a red mist seemed to be spraying through her palms. She waved it across Ellone, which seemed to have no effect on her. "It's just momentary shield. I can't create anything stronger than that due to my age." Ellone thanked her and looked sadly through the open door.

"Matron," she called one last time, "I know that Ayame may be your daughter, but… watch her carefully. You and I both know what happened last time...I think it might be happening again." Matron widened her eyes. "Yes… exactly that." And with that Ellone walked away with an address given by matron in her hand as she disappeared

Matron sat down at her coffee table and was lost her thoughts. _Why didn't I see the signs…were I just ignorant as she is my own child?_ She pounded her fist on the table frustrated at herself. _Damn you Adel. Get out of my child!_

----------

Ellone arrive in the middle of Trabia up in mountainous areas where her new home would be. She walked up to the building to see the intricate patterns and the intellect in the architectural planning in the construction of her new home. A bald monk with a saffron-coloured robe with brown beads around his neck opened the door for her as she presented the note to him. "Come in sister. You'll be safe here." She felt the warmth and the alluring homely feel from this place however was melancholic as she thanked the monk.

She gave a final look outside as she said goodbye to her freedom.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall was pushed into a locked interrogation cell with a steely table as an old familiar woman sat across him, assisting him to sit. "My, my, and here we are again," said the old woman with clanky jewellery and weathered hands. He looked at her objectively, trying to recall when and where they had met before. "Let me give you a hint," she said as she lowered her voice, "_my dear prince."_

Squall's eyes widened as she looked at the hag more carefully. "Why are you here?"

She laughed. "It seems that I have capabilities that can assist SeeD. Don't worry, _Squall;_ they can't hear us. I just give them a progress a report afterwards. Whether to detain you further or set you free."

"Then just let me go! You know that I wouldn't be stupid enough to kidnap the king. Hell, I don't even want to be around him." The fortuneteller gave him a small smile.

"You and I know that. I may have a commitment to SeeD but I have higher orders to oblige and all you need to know is that everything will work out. And don't worry about my car – I have insurance." Squall looked at her curiously as she tapped on the door twice. A SeeD approached the door as she pointed towards Squall announcing, "He's highly suspicious. He has no name. He refuses to give any information and my powers are too weak for a soul search." She turned to Squall with a smile on her face, "Arrest him."

"WHAT?!" Squall yelled as two officers shackled his legs and handcuffed his hands. "I don't have bloody Laguna!"

One of the SeeD's rolled his eyes. "That's what they all say. Madam Jiyuu is never wrong," He said as he pushed Squall into a caged cell with another man inside.

Squall looked around the cell recognising the man in the cell with his boyish cowboy hat. "Irvine?"

The sharpshooter laughed. "They got you too huh?"

Squall sighed as he sat at the opposite corner staring in the dark dank room that smelt like sewage. No words were said between them, as they both knew the answer. _They failed. _Only a small window was present with the view of the icy mountains behind. _We're in the top of Galbadia...near Trabia. _He looked into his hands as his thoughts were with Rinoa. _I don't know what's going on anymore. I just don't get it. I have to get out of here. Screw the rules. I have to protect Rinoa... she's still in danger._

"Leon," the sharpshooter called. "Look, I know you're frustrated right now, but could you lower your magic, your hands are starting to light up." Squall looked at him questioningly, but then looked at his palms, and indeed they were resonating some sort of light. "If I didn't know better, I'd almost call you a sorcerer."

And with that Squall gave him an approving smile. "Stand back." Irvine raised his palms as he ran to the back of the cell with hesitation. "I've never tried this before, so it might be a bit loud."

Squall closed his eyes and focused his palms towards the back wall. He shut his eyes as images of Rinoa flowed through his mind, then powerful images of helpless children and animals ran across. By escaping, he could protect everyone. It was his destiny. _Destiny or not, I need to get out of here. _He felt a warm sensation run through his fingers as a small bolt seemed to pulsate out of the base of his palm. The wall started to crumble slightly however it was nowhere near enough. He started to concentrate harder as he connected with his emotions that he suppressed years ago. Anger, fear, pride...all seemed to merge into one emotion that made Squall infuriated. Irvine stared in shock as he watch the wall suddenly shake as if it had a pulse, but what was even more amazing was that Squall's magic seemed to grow at an alarming rate. The wall crackled down causing a terrible crash as Squall released his magic from himself to what lingered outside the wall. He opened his eyes to see that he demolished the wall completely and everything that was infront of it with a hundred-metre radius. _Whoops._

He stepped out of the cell observing the carnage that he produced, and thankfully only destroyed the wall and charred the asphalt road and one car. _That's what she meant._

"Come on, Leon, I can hear the guards coming! Look over there! I think it's like a cabin or something. Let's go!" Irvine said quickly as they both ran into the forest with the officers close behind them.

----------

"What do you mean they escaped?! It's a para-magic proof cell. How on earth did those two men get out?" exclaimed the head SeeD leader to the officers in charge of their cell. "Look at the ash marks on the side of this wall. Are you sure you checked that the magic field was still on? Look at this! No way that this would have happened if the field was on! What am I going to tell the headmaster? What am I going to tell Prince Seifer?!"

The two officers stared down on the floor. "Sorry sir. We were sure that the magic field was on. Sorry."

The SeeD leader looked over the cell carefully curiously over the rubble…it was different to the paramagic that he had seen before. "It's alright men, I think you were right. Who were the people held captive in this cell?"

"Irvine Kinneas and a Leon Hart," one of the officers answered.

"What is their status?"

One of the guards flipped a file open, searching through with his finger as he announced to his superior, "Irvine Kinneas is under arrest for suspicious behaviour last night during King Laguna's disappearance. Leon Hart is also accused of the same act and not having an ID record on the system."

The SeeD leader gave an understanding nod. "Very well, place their photos and information all over Interpol and the media. With the damage they did to this wall, who knows what these men are capable of."

"Yes sir!" The officers saluted.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa sat in her room as she waited impatiently for Squall's return. She looked towards her bedside table to see her half-emptied jar of pills that she thought she emptied. _Must have forgotten that bottle. _She was about to empty the bottle when a knock was heard on her door. "Yes?"

The blonde man walked in the room, allowing himself inside her room as he sat next to her with a sympathetic look. "It's crazy isn't it? How people like King Laguna could be captured. It could have been you."

She gave him a sleepy nod. She didn't want to talk to him, she was worried about Squall. Just when she thought that everything was perfect, something like this came along and destroyed it. She sighed to herself as she looked up at Seifer. "It's been a long day, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest."

She didn't really want to sleep, she just didn't want to think, because everything she looked at somehow connected back to Squall. And the worry was killing her. SeeD were renowned for their interrogation tactics and how they use extreme conventions to achieve information. She feared that for Squall, she feared that he may be hurt, she feared that she never would be able to see him again, she feared that she would lose him again.

Seifer smiled, "Sure. I'll see myself out." Rinoa closed her eyes are she turned over burying her head deeper into the pillow. However Seifer stayed until she was in a deep sleep as he opened up her anti-depressant pills and tipped them into a different bottle, replacing them with his own. The tightened the bottles cap and wiped his hands clean, tucking Rinoa in.

"Don't worry Rinoa. We will be together, it's meant to be," he whispered as closed the door behind him.

-

-

**A/N: **Whoever said I was dead... You're wrong obviously. Please thank 'the greatest' **Rikke Leonhart**, my faithful beta-reader. She can really move mountains. (Yes another bad metaphor) If you are confused over the plot, do ask, I'll reply… and don't be shy; seriously… my inbox is lonely… I have no friends. XD

**Leonhartilly**


End file.
